Not loving you is harder than you know
by thegreatescape1
Summary: Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por qué hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer de pelo rubio y cuerpo escultural? ¿Por qué estaba tomada de la mano de Edward? TH.
1. Realmente no estoy tan sola

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer.

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

**Introducción**

"_And everything I would give  
__is everything you couldn't take"_

"**Not loving you is harder than you know"**

By: Me

**BPOV**

New York – USA

- Bella, ¿por qué no pides ayuda a un hombre para mover estas malditas cajas? – preguntó algo enojada mi amiga Rosalie

- Rose, nadie te pidió ayuda ¿si? – repuse - te recuerdo que tu sola viniste, si quieres ayudar, mejor cierra tu linda boca – le dije algo cabreada.

- Si claro, seguro tu sola hubieses podido mover esto ¿no?, sabes Bella, deberías dejar tu odioso carácter de lado si quieres que la gente continúe hablando contigo – dijo y tomo su bolso para irse.

- Rose espera – la paré – Lo siento… Sabes que eres la única persona que tengo aquí, por favor no me dejes tu también – dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Rosalie era la única amiga que tenía, la única que sabía todo sobre mi, la única que me apoyo cuando la necesite, la única que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo desde que él se había ido, la única que ha logrado mantenerme con vida, si, eso. Le debía la vida y mucho más.

- Hay Bella, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – suspiró – sabes que te quiero tonta, nunca te dejaría, solo tienes que mejorar tu carácter – repuso con dulzura – y no vayas a llorar que sabes que comenzaré a hacerlo también – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- Reí – Está bien, no lo haré, pero ¿me perdonas? – le dije mirándola con cara de cordero degollado

- Mmm... – pensó por un momento – con una condición – puso una de esas caras perversas de las que sabía que no saldría nada bueno – tendrás que ir de compras conmigo – repuso con cara graciosa.

- Oh no – dije seria – no me hagas esto Rosalie, ¿por favor? – supliqué con cara de sufrimiento.

- Esa es la condición – me dijo seria – Ya sabes… solo si quieres ser perdonada – me miró y sonrió.

- Maldita sea, sabe que no puedo decir que no.

- Urgh! – me quejé – está bien Rosalie, iré contigo todo el maldito día de compras, me torturaras, me saldrán heridas en los pies y lloraré como una niña, pero tú serás feliz – dije sarcásticamente

- Esa es mi Bella – dijo con un aire de orgullo – eso si, no te preocupes, que soy tan buena amiga que te dejaré este día para que descanses, ya sabes, mañana iremos, además tienes que comprar cosas para el nuevo departamento – La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oh, muchas gracias por tu comprensión – dije irónica – no deja de sorprenderme lo considerada que eres Rosalie – seguí ordenando y corriendo cajas en mi nuevo hogar.

Nuevo hogar… Si. Me mudé a Nueva York cuando descubrí que no podía seguir soportando estar en Forks, demasiados recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos que estaba tratando de dejar atrás.

Todo me recordaba a él, a su familia, todo.

Hacía un mes que me mudé con Rose a su departamento, y hace una semana que compré el mío propio. Suena bien ¿no? No es muy amplio, pero tampoco muy pequeño, tiene dos dormitorios, dos baños, living comedor, cocina, lo esencial, no necesito nada más.

No se cómo pero terminé la secundaria, me gradué, y aquí estoy, acaba de terminar mi primer año de universidad, estoy estudiando Literatura, si, es lejos lo que más me gusta en el mundo…

- Hey Bella – me sacó Rose de mi pensamiento – Recuerda que viene Ángela a ayudarnos con el orden en un rato, iré a comprar al supermercado algo de comida para la tarde, y tu te quedas por si llega antes ¿si? – dijo – Me llamas a mi celular cualquier cosa – y salió del departamento.

Es cierto, ando tan distraída últimamente que ni siquiera me acordé que Ángela vendría hoy.

Ella también se mudó a Nueva York cuando terminamos la secundaria, le dieron una beca por sus notas en la misma universidad que a mi y Rosalie, así que no dudó un segundo en mudarse también, además, ¿Qué iba a hacer en Forks?

Ángela, Rose y yo fuimos las mejores amigas en secundaria, junto a… Alice. Las cuatro éramos inseparables, lejos el mejor grupo de chicas, alejadas de la superficialidad de las porristas, y lejos de ser cerebritos, éramos solo nosotras. Hasta que perdimos a Alice, claro. Se fue sin dar ninguna maldita explicación, al igual que su hermano, mi ex novio, mas que novio, el amor de mi vida, debo admitir que aún no dejo de pensar en él, en su pelo color cobre, en sus ojos verdes, en su perfecta cara, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su voz. No sé como pudo fijarse en alguien como yo, tan simple para él, simplemente estaba varios escalones debajo de él, pero siempre me hizo sentir a su altura, me cuidaba, me quería, o eso creí. Es lógico que se haya ido, no podía estar con alguien como yo, supongo.

_Flashback ~_

_Estábamos de camino a mi casa, en el auto de Edward. Estacionó fuera de mi casa y suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le pasaba a Edward, a mi Edward…_

_- Edward, puedes decirme que ocurre por favor – exigí _

_- Bella, yo… - se quedó callado_

_- ¿Tu que? – pregunté nerviosa_

_- Nos vamos Bella, yo y mi familia nos vamos de Forks, para siempre. _

_No pude explicar lo que me pasó en ese momento, "para siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre"… Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero, no lo podía entender, ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Ya no me quería más? O talvez nunca me quiso. Dios, sentía que me desmayaba, quería desaparecer, quería correr, no entendía nada, y entre eso mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_- Y-yo… yo no entiendo Edward – traté de pronunciar las palabras - ¿Por qué? – pregunté._

_- Postulé hace unos meses a un curso de intercambio, me voy a Italia, y si me acostumbro probablemente me quede a vivir allá, los demás también se van, no les gusta la familia separada, ya sabes – se calló, y como vio que no respondía continuó hablando – No quise decírtelo antes por que no quería apresurar las cosas, no sabía si me iban a aceptar o no, se que debería haberlo hecho antes, supongo que fue egoísta de mi parte… _

_- ¿T-t-tu… n-no me q-quieres Edward? – intenté articular las palabras como pude, no se como seguía de pie, el amor de mi vida se iba sin más, no podia irse a la ciudad vecina… se iba a otro continente por Dios, que iba a hacer sin él. Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué si no te quiero?, ugh - suspiró - por lo mismo prefiero dejar esto hasta acá, te haría mucho daño, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan y… _

_- Estar sin ti me hará mucho mas daño – lo corté _

_- Lo siento… - dijo_

_- ¿Lo sientes? – pregunté – Yo lo siento mucho más. Vete ya Edward, no alargues tu sufrimiento – le dije irónicamente – eres un maldito egoísta – no pude aguantarlo más y las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mi cara. _

_- ¿Crees que soy egoísta? – dijo enojado – si fuera egoísta seguiría contigo a miles de kilómetros de distancia haciéndote sufrir Bella, ¿no crees que eso sería más egoísta?_

_- No quiero seguir hablando Edward, ¿si? – ya no podía más con esto, quería irme a mi pieza y llorar, y llorar y llorar – No puedo creer que tires todo a la basura así como si nada, no sé como confié en ti, yo te di todo, todo ¡maldita sea! – lloré mucho más, abrí la puerta del Volvo y me bajé para entrar a la casa, Edward fue más rápido y me agarró el brazo_

_- ¡Suéltame! – grité – no quiero saber nada de ti_

_- No vuelvas a decir que no me importas, que no me importó nada, por que no es así, ¿OK? – dijo furioso – Lamento más que nadie lo que está pasando_

_- No más que yo – le respondí – ¿puedes dejarme ya e irte por favor? – a estas alturas no sé como seguía hablando _

_- No te preocupes Bella, será como si nunca hubiese existido – dijo – por los demás no te preocupes, haré que no te traigan ni un más mínimo recuerdo ni…_

_- Dejé de escucharlo… "Como si nunca hubiese existido"… ¿y como mierda debía ser eso? Que alguien me enseñara como se olvidaba por favor, que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo… esa frase retumbaba y retumbaba por mi cabeza, cuándo volví a centrarme, ya no estaba. Se había ido y ya. Había desaparecido para siempre, lamenté no haber estado escuchando lo último que me decía, no quería olvidar su cara, su voz, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño, el Volvo ya no estaba, Dios. Entré corriendo a mi casa y subí las escaleras de prisa, me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré, lloré, lloré, lloré. _

_Meses de llantos, meses de angustia. _

_Charlie ya no sabía que hacer conmigo, yo menos. _

_Octubre, noviembre, diciembre…_

_En ocasiones tenía que acordarme de sonreír, por que nada me causaba gracia, y de hablar, por que pasaba el día entero en silencio, en un silencio total y absoluto._

_Había días en los que tenía que recordarme quién soy; Isabella Swan, ¿y qué? ¿Era solo un nombre?_

_Tres meses y ninguna noticia de ellos, de ninguno, ¿como era que la tierra se tragaba a las personas? ¿Y Alice? ¿Dónde estaba Alice? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de despedirse? ¿De mandar una carta? OK, un e-mail, no era tan difícil hacer eso por tu mejor amiga._

_Si no hubiese sido por Ángela y Rosalie no sé que habría sido de mi realmente, no se como lo hicieron pero lograron sacarme de ese estado de zombie en el que me encontraba. Rose pasaba días de días en mi casa, animándome, sacándome a pasear, yo simplemente no podía más, no quería, deseaba encerrarme en mi pieza y dormir, y dormir por siempre. _

_- Bella, basta, mírate por Dios, mira como tienes a Charlie, está destruido, Renée no deja de llamar, mírame a mi, a Ángela, ya no sabemos que hacer contigo, por favor, tienes una vida por delante, gente que te quiere, ¡no tires todo a la basura por el imbécil de Edward! – gritó furiosa _

_Edward… hace meses que no escuchaba su nombre, me había auto-prohibido decirlo, y los demás está claro que no lo decían…_

_- ¿Ves? No eres ni capaz de escucharme Bella, se fue. Ya está. Tienes que superarlo. – me dijo agarrando mi cara – Bella déjalo ya ¿si? – suplicó_

_Supongo que tiene que haber una forma de seguir adelante, alguna manera de que todo vuelva a estar bien, de que yo vuelva a estar bien. Tiene que haberla. _

_Quizás Renée y Charlie sean la clave, quizás deba pensar en ellos, si, luchar por ellos. Quizás eso sea todo._

_Tengo que intentarlo, lucharé, aunque duela cada parte de mi ser. Porque hay gente que sí me quiere, que sí está preocupada por mí, gente que piensa en mí, y cuyo amor y cariño no duele. _

_Se merecen que lo haga por ellos, por que ellos quieren que vuelva a sonreír. Por mis amigos y por mi familia. _

_Edward Cullen, no eres más que un periódico de ayer.  
_

_Fin del flashback ~_

_

* * *

_Ok! he aquí el primer capítuloo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yoooo! Si obtengo respuestas de su parte nos leemos en el próx capitulo =) (i hope)

Ah se me olvidaba, en cada capítulo voy a poner una canción que recomendaría para escuchar mientras leen, por si quieren :P para éste es ''Harder than you know - escape the fate"

cya

G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Bruised and Scarred

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. Se me olvidó aclarar en el cap. anterior que la trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_"I've been sleeping with the sunrise watching hours pass away  
incidentally I'm just waiting for the dusk to kill the day  
but now I'm waiting for your call  
while I bang on this piano like you care at all_

_as the roses dip their heads a little further to the ground  
there's a season change and all the pinks and whites have turned to brown"_

* * *

_Edward Cullen, no eres más que un periódico de ayer.  
_

_Fin del flashback ~_

El timbre me sacó de mi pensamiento, sentía mis ojos arder, ¡NO! Me dije a mi misma, había jurado y re jurado que no volvería a derramar una lágrima por él. Refregué mis ojos con mis manos y fui a atender la puerta, debía de ser Ángela.

- ¡Hola Bella! – dijo y me abrazó - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó – Tengo que decir que el departamento es bastante lindo, ¿eh?, dijiste que no era nada de otro mundo.

- Hola Áng. – dije respondiendo su abrazó – Hay no te pongas como Rosalie por favor, no es nada del otro mundo, es un departamento tranquilo – dije

- Rió – Si que está tranquilo, está bien, si tú lo dices – dijo rodando los ojos

- ¿Por donde empiezo? – preguntó

- No te preocupes, ya solo queda desempacar esos libros – dije apuntando hacia la caja mas grande que quedaba – y guardar mi ropa, lo demás está listo – dije sonriendo

- ¡Oh por Dios Bella! – exclamó – ¿esa caja es solo de libros? – asentí, y abrió los ojos sorprendida – Si que tienes libros amiga

- Me extraña que te sorprendas Áng, me conoces desde la secundaria, ¿y no estás enterada de que amo leer? – fingí estar enojada

- Oh, claro que sé que amas leer cariño, pero, esto es un exceso de libros, ¡no se como diablos te los haz leído todos! – respondió

- Se llama tiempo libre linda – ambas reímos y comenzamos a ordenar lo que faltaba.

Ya habíamos terminado cuando fuimos interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre.

- Debe de ser Rose – dije – siempre tan inoportuna – hice énfasis en la última palabra

Abrí la puerta y claro que era ella, ¿Quién más? Nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió – ¡Traigo comida china!

- ¡YAY! – gritamos Ángela y yo – eso si que está bien, no sabes lo hambrienta que estoy – le dije poniendo cara de sufrimiento

Comimos y conversamos hasta que nos dieron casi las 12 de la noche, no podía creerlo, estaba agotadísima, y encima mañana tenía que ir de compras con Rosalie, ¡maldito el espécimen que invento los centros comerciales!

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – preguntó Ángela divertida – deberías ver la cara que acabas de poner

- Si, no es nada, solo que mañana cita con la muerte a la primera hora de la mañana y sin hora de retorno, ¿Qué puede ser peor? – dije haciendo una mueca de terror

- Ambas rieron – No seas dramática Bella, no es para tanto – dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

- Debo asumir que a eso se le llama ¡día de compras con Rosalie! – dijo Ángela riendo

- Lamentablemente – respondí – podrías ir sabes, al menos así el sufrimiento sería dividido, ya sabes, mitad para mi, mitad para ti, ¿por favor? – supliqué

- Ja ja ja – rió Ángela – está bien, solo por que soy buena amiga ¿si?, sabes que no me apetece mucho ir de compras – dijo poniendo cara de asco

- ¡Ya basta! Par de aburridas, no hacen más que quejarse y quejarse, mañana paso por ustedes a las 10 AM y fin de la discusión – nos miró con una cara amenazante – y ahora nos vamos cada una a su casa para dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día – añadió

- UhUhUhUH – hice moviendo las manos y con cara de terror cual película de miedo – está bien señorita gruñona, mañana nos vemos - me despedí de mis dos amigas y las dejé en la puerta - ¡Adiós chicas! – grité

Cerré la puerta y me preparé para dormir, me puse mi pijama y me lavé los dientes, mi primera noche en mi nuevo departamento, no puede ser tan malo.

Desperté con el sonido de mi celular, ¡maldición!, ¿Quién era tan oportuno para llamar tan temprano?, No puede ser, son las 9 de la mañana, estuve a punto de arrojar el teléfono contra la muralla, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la furiosa con melena rubia al otro lado de la línea se acriminaría conmigo.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que despertar a los demás Rose? – gruñí por el teléfono

- Buenos días Bella, si yo también me alegro de saludarte, yo estoy bien gracias, si, también te quiero

- Deja tus ironías ¿si? – le dije - ¿Por qué me torturas tan temprano Rosalie? Dime por favor qué diablos te hice – pregunté

- ¡Hay Bella! ¿Hasta cuándo te quejarás?, te llamo por que ya deberías estar lista, arreglada y tomada de desayuno, pero veo que ni siquiera eres capaz de abrir los ojos – gritó

Me callé por unos minutos, me recordaba tanto a Alice cuando me despertaba para llevarme de compras, por Dios, como extrañaba a ese duende compulsivo

- Bella, ¿sigues ahí?

- Um, si lo siento – respondí – es sólo que… estaba pensando – dije como quién no quiere la cosa

- ¿Ah si? Y en que si se puede saber.

- En Alice, actúas igual de compulsiva que ella cuando me llevaba al centro comercial, la extraño – dije melancólica

- Hay Bells – dijo Rose, en ese momento supe que no sabía que decirme – Lo siento…

- ¿Lo sientes? – Reí – no seas tonta Rose, era solo un lindo recuerdo, como sea – dije cambiando de tema – no quiero ir de compras – dije, sabría que esta frase me traería problemas

- Isabella Marie Swan, una mujer de verdad cumple sus malditas promesas ¿te queda claro? – dijo seria – paso por ti en 35 minutos, más te vale que vayas moviendo en este instante tu trasero o te llevaré en pijamas, y sabes que lo haré - amenazó

- Está bien – maldita manipuladora, pensé - estoy moviéndolo hacia la ducha, y te cortaré por que no quiero arruinar mi teléfono, adiós – grité furiosa

No puedo creerlo, Domingo por la mañana y yo duchándome para ir al centro comercial, que ironías de la vida. Cuando salí de mi baño, cogí mi ropa y me vestí. Estaba terminando de beber mi leche cuando golpearon la puerta, ¡maldición! _¿Es que no puedes ser un poco menos puntual?_, pensé.

- ¡YA VOY! – grité enfurecida

- ¡No me grites Isabella! Que puedo ser peor y lo sabes

Urgh, estaba comenzando a irritarme esto de ir de compras. Abrí la puerta y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y a peinar mi cabello. Rose me siguió.

- ¿No me vas a decir hola? – preguntó haciendo ademán de un puchero

- Hola – dije algo irritada

- Te comportas como una niña Bella – dijo Rose mientras se miraba en el espejo – no será tan terrible, confía en mi

- Si claro, será el mejor día de mi vida – escupí irónicamente

- No lo dudes – respondió sonriendo

Cuando ya estuve lista, salimos de mi apartamento camino al coche de Rosalie y fuimos en busca de Ángela. Aparcamos fuera de su casa y Rose le tocó la bocina, Áng salió inmediatamente y se subió al auto.

- Hola chicas – saludó entusiasmada - ¿a que nos espera un buen día? – dijo riendo

- Esa es la actitud – gritó Rosalie - ¿te das cuenta Bella? – preguntó – podrías tomar apunte sobre la actitud positiva de Ángela

- Ya cállate – dije – Hola Áng – le sonreí en modo de disculpa, gracias a mi la estaban llevando de compras a ella también – siento ser la culpable de tu tortura

- Oh, no te preocupes Bella, no será tan terrible – noté la sinceridad de su voz

- Gracias – respondí con sinceridad

Después de horas, horas, horas y más horas de compras, de haber recorrido el mall unas siete veces, y de haber escapado al baño otras cinco, ya habíamos ido cuatro veces a dejar bolsas al auto por no poder cargarlas más, decidimos, en realidad obligamos a Rosalie darnos un descanso y tomar un helado, ya que ninguna tenía nada de hambre, solo queríamos sentarnos un momento.

Cada una compró el suyo, e íbamos caminando hacia unas bancas para descansar, cuando de repente vi algo que no podía creer, me paré en seco y la miré, no podía moverme.

Dios, estaba igual que hace un año, con sus puntas de pelo disparadas hacia diferentes lados, y siempre con su combinada ropa, esto no podía ser cierto, se suponía que me había mudado para que fuera más fácil olvidar, no para toparme frente a frente con su hermana y ex mejor amiga.

Me quedé paralizada, dejé de respirar, juro que sentí que me desmayaba, si Ángela no me sujeta de la espalda, hubiese terminado en el suelo.

- ¡¡¿Qué te pasa Bella?!! - gritaban al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Ángela, me sacudían sin parar y yo no podía responder, apunté hacia donde estaba ella, hacia donde estaba Alice

- ¡Oh Dios mio! – exclamó Rose - ¡¡Es Alice!! – lo gritó tan fuerte que diría que hasta en China se escuchó, está claro que mis planes de correr lejos se vieron boicoteados, Alice escuchó, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar en nuestra dirección, lo único que hubiese querido en ese momento era desaparecer.

Juraría que tenía la misma expresión que yo y las chicas en su rostro, estaba impresionada, shockeada diría yo, nadie se imaginaría que nos encontraríamos aquí, ni en la peor de las pesadillas, ni en el mejor de los sueños.

Caminaba lento mientras giraba su cabeza sorprendida, y le tomaba la mano a Jasper. Mientras mas se acercaba más hubiese querido que me tragara la tierra, una vez más ¿Por qué a mí?

En cuestión de segundos estaba al frente de nosotras, no sabía que hacer, ella abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se callaba, hasta que por fin pudo gesticular una palabra…

* * *

Jejeje. Mil gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alerta! me gustaría que dejaran un review para saber que tal la historia.

¿tomates, aplausos, abrazos, puñaladas, abucheos, REVIEWS? :D ¿something? jajaja, nos leemos en el próximo

Play: Roses and butterflies

G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	3. A twist in my story

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm finally waking up, **a twist in my story**  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

* * *

_En cuestión de segundos estaba al frente de nosotras, no sabía que hacer, ella abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se callaba, hasta que por fin pudo gesticular una palabra…_

- Hola chicas – dijo con voz apenada

- Hola Alice – respondieron Ángela y Rosalie

- Hola Bella – saludó de nuevo Alice

- H-hola… - respondí tartamudeando – y-yo, tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté confusa – pensé que estabas en Italia… con los demás.

- Huh, sí, bueno, me fui de Italia hace 6 meses, y me mudé aquí con Jasper, no me acostumbré allá, ya sabes – dijo nerviosa – y bueno… los demás llegan la próxima semana

¿6 meses? ¿Por qué diablos no me buscó en todo este tiempo? ¿Y como era eso de que los demás llegaban la próxima semana? ¿La próxima semana? ¿A vivir aquí? ¿De nuevo?

_Tengo que haber sido una maldita desgraciada en mi otra vida para que todas estas cosas me ocurran a mí_, pensé. ¿Él también estaría de vuelta con los otros?

- Cuando dices los demás, ¿son t-o-d-o-s? – pregunté haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

- Um, sí Bella, Edward también está de regreso – contestó agachando la mirada

- Oh… - gesticulé - ¿por qué vuelve Alice? ¿No era que se quedaría allá para siempre? Igual que todos, al igual que tu, se suponía que se borrarían de mi vida, ¡se suponía que no los volvería a ver Alice! – traicioneras lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y comenzaron a caer.

No entendía, no entendía por que tenían que aparecer de nuevo, sentía como la herida se volvía a abrir, como volvía a sentir todo lo que había tratado de dejar atrás

- ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de buscarme en estos 6 meses? – grité llorando

- Bella y-yo, lo siento – dijo con sinceridad – Se que te dijo que no te volvería a hacer sufrir, no contábamos con encontrarte en Nueva York, él está muy arrepentido Bella, deberías verlo, desde que te dejó juraría que no ha vuelto a sonreír, ya no toca el piano, simplemente ya no es Edward – dijo triste, me pareció que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero no estaba segura, no seguí mirándola a la cara – No te busqué por que no quería abrir la herida de nuevo Bella, precisamente estaba evitando esto

- Yo tampoco soy la misma de antes Alice, ¿o crees que fue muy fácil para mi su partida? ¿y la tuya? – la apunté - ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste sin decir adiós Alice? Era lo mínimo que esperaba de mi mejor amiga, lo mínimo, por último un maldito mensaje de texto, una carta, un e-mail en todo este tiempo, NADA, Alice, ¡nada! – ya nada podía controlarme, las lágrimas salían y salían de mis ojos llenando mi cara.

- Bella, ¡yo quería despedirme! Te lo juro – me dijo llorando también – los últimos días que antes de irnos fui cada día a tu casa, y vacilaba entre si tocar la puerta o no, pero Edward me hizo jurarle que no iría a despedirme, me convenció de que eso te haría mas daño, de que te haríamos sufrir aún más con la partida, fue por eso. Luego quise ponerme en contacto contigo, pero Edward tampoco me dejó Bella – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – me he acordado de ti cada maldito día que estuve lejos, te lo juro. Escribí un e-mail cada día durante 5 meses, los tengo guardado en borradores, pero no podía enviártelos, Edward me hubiera matado – dijo secando sus lágrimas

- ¡Pues deberías haberlos enviado igual sabes! – le grité – Yo lo único que quería era saber si estabas bien, si estaban bien, no sabes como te extrañé Alice, cuanto me hiciste falta, no tenía a mi mejor amiga para llorar, no la tenía para reír, ni si quiera para comentar el maldito clima, te llamaba y tu celular sonaba fuera del área, te manda e-mails y me rebotaban, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada – dije secando un poco mis lágrimas – es una lástima que hayas tirado todo a la basura, al igual que ÉL – suspiré – como sea, ya no vale la pena.

- Tu tampoco te haces ni a la idea de cuanto te extrañé Bella, para mi tampoco fue fácil, ¡y no tiré nuestros años de amistad a la basura!, y él tampoco Bella, aunque no lo creas, él tampoco, solo lo hizo por que en ese momento creyó que era lo mejor, a veces uno se equivoca, ¿no? – suspiró – No quiero pelear contigo Bella, por favor, recuperemos el tiempo perdido, estamos en la misma ciudad, no quiero perderte de nuevo, por favor – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

- No lo sé Alice, todo esto fue muy duro para mi, hubo días en los que no comía, no dormía pensando el por que, yo no se si pueda olvidar todo y hacer como si nada a sucedido – le dije sinceramente, no sabría si podría hacerlo, pero no niego que no quería nada más que eso

- No te pido que hagas como si no ha pasado nada, pero cierra ese capítulo Bella, volvamos a ser las que éramos antes, te lo suplico

- Y-yo… - tartamudeé –lo intentaré – le dije mirándola a los ojos – ¡pero no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más Mary Alice Cullen! – le dije secando mis lágrimas

- Oh Bella – sonreía y lloraba sin parar – te lo juro, no volverá a pasar, sobre mi cadáver – me abrazó con tanta fuerza, era el abrazo que estaba esperando desde hace un año y meses, el abrazo reconfortante de mi mejor amiga, nada podía haberme hecho mejor que eso.

Lloramos y nos abrazamos, nos secamos las lágrimas la una a la otra, como esperaba este momento

- Eh, hola, seguimos acá – dijo Rose

- Oh, chicas, lo siento – dijo Alice acercándose a ellas – perdónenme ustedes también ¿si?, juro que toda volverá a ser como antes, volveremos a ser las mejores amigas – dijo mirándonos a cada una y secándose las lágrimas.

Las cuatro nos abrazamos y lloramos por un rato, intercambios números telefónicos y direcciones. Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente, al siguiente y al siguiente.

Nos hizo prometer que la ayudaríamos a organizar la bienvenida de los Cullen, pero yo no estaba segura si podría asistir al evento, ¿verlos de nuevo? ¿Incluyendo a Edward? No sabía si podría soportarlo, aunque tenía claro que Alice haría hasta lo imposible por arrastrarme hasta allá.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo sentía que mi vida volvía a la normalidad. En parte, claro.

Al día siguiente me desperté por el sonido de mi celular, ¡de nuevo no!, pensé. ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba en despertarme todos los días tan temprano? Ni si quiera me di el tiempo de ver la pantalla, solo contesté.

- ¿Si? – dije con la voz algo dormida

- Hola Bellie – dijo Alice, con voz dulce, sabía que me enojaría con su llamada matutina.

¡¡Maldito duende hiperactivo que no puede dejar dormir a las personas!! Aunque debo reconocer que me sacó una sonrisa, hace meses esperaba este llamado, por más desesperante que fuera

- ¡Alice!, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿no ves que la gente normal suele dormir a estas horas? – le dije

- Hay Bella, no seas mala, llevaba un año y meses sin despertarte, no sabes cuanto lo extrañaba, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte de nuevo ¿si?, además, son las 11.30 de la mañana maldita dormilona, agradece que no te llame hace dos horas, mira que estuve esperando la hora mas adecuada para hacerlo – añadió – agradece que soy una persona comprensiva

- Ja ja – reí – eres tan comprensiva pequeño pixie, está bien – le dije – puedo aceptar tus llamados, pero solo por que los extrañaba demasiado, ¿OK? – ambas reímos

- Esa es la actitud Bells

- Si, si, como sea – dije restando importancia - ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? – pregunté mientras bostezaba, sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

- Ah cierto, a lo que vinimos – rió – Te compré un vestido, para la fiesta cuando lleguen los demás, espero que te guste, iré hoy a tu casa y lo llevaré para que te lo pruebes, ¡se que lo amarás! - chilló

- ¿Un vestido? ¡Pero Alice! – me quejé - ¿Por qué? Si te dije que no estaba segura de que iría, ahora me sentiré obligada a ir, ¡maldita tramposa! – dije haciendo berrinche

- Bella te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que lo compré? Precisamente por eso, sabía que no dirías que no, eres tan linda, por eso te quiero tanto – suspiré – En 40 minutos estoy allá – dijo y cortó el teléfono

Tomaría su consejo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? OK, hoy es oficialmente lunes, y quedan exactamente 6 días para que regrese Edward y su familia, si, 6 días. ¿6 DÍAS?

Diablos, no me había puesto a pensar en el poco tiempo que tenía, no tenía nada listo, no tenía nada para decir, ni si quiera estaba preparada psicológicamente para un reencuentro, esperaba no contar con ello nunca.

Sabía que no sacaba nada con estresarme, por que iba a colapsar, y a Alice no le agradaría eso, es más, le pediría ayuda, si. Ella era la indicada, ella tenía las palabras precisas que saldrían de mi boca ese día.

Decidí que era hora de ducharme y luego tomar desayuno, moría de hambre, pero si Alice me encontraba en pijamas le daría un infarto.

Cuando ya estuve vestida, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme desayuno, hice hot-cakes, hace días que tenía antojos de comerlos, no hay nada más delicioso que un par de hot-cakes con salsa de caramelo, se me hacía agua la boca de tan solo pensarlo. Estaba a punto de degustarlos, cuando sonó el maldito timbre. Entre el insoportable ringtone de mi celular y el molesto sonido del timbre, empezaba a molestarme, de verdad.

Abrí la puerta y estaba una sonriente Alice al frente mío, con bolsas en sus manos. _Fantástico,_ pensé.

- Hola Bella – me abrazó - ¿me extrañaste?

- Si Alice, te extrañe cada segundo – repuse irónica

- Me alegra saberlo – comentó mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor – Mm, hot-cakes, delicioso – dijo

- ¿Quieres? – le ofrecí

- No, gracias – dijo con cara angelical – tomé desayuno hace unas horas, me gusta disfrutar de la mañana y no pasar en mi cama todo el día

Rodé los ojos - ¿Y bien? – dije - ¿Dónde esta el maldito vestido? – pregunté mientras me devoraba el desayuno que había preparado

- No le hables así al vestido que hará un giro en tu vida Bella, no seas mal agradecida – dijo regañándome, a lo que le saqué la lengua en respuesta.

Fue al sillón en busca de las bolsas, tomó una de ellas y volvió a donde estábamos sentadas. La abrió y sacó un elegante vestido negro, escotado y un poco corto a mi parecer, aunque debía admitir que era precioso, no podía esperar menos de mi amiga.

- Wow – fui capaz de articular – es precioso Alice, no debiste…

- Shh Bella, calla – me interrumpió - ¿Cierto que lo es? – preguntó - ¡Sabía que te encantaría! – me dijo mientras saltaba en su silla. Me pregunto como es que una persona tan pequeña puede tener tanta energía acumulada.

- Si que lo es – dije anonadada - ¿aunque no te parece un poco corto?

- Tu no cambias – dijo rodando los ojos – claro que no Bella, es perfecto para ti – dijo como si fuera algo obvio – Si alguien quisiera impresionar a alguien, con esto lo tendría cien por ciento asegurado – dijo mientra silbaba, haciéndose la desentendida.

- No busco impresionar a nadie Alice – dije seria – no tengo a nadie a quien impresionar – esquivé su mirada

- Te tragarás tus palabras Bella – dijo mientras miraba sus manos – Y bueno. ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Tenemos algún plan? – preguntó

- Um, no lo sé – dije confusa – no que yo sepa, debemos hablar con las chicas

- Cierto – respondió mientras pensaba – podríamos ir a una disco – saltó emocionada - ¿A que si? Di que si, di que si – suplicó

- Eso si que no – le respondí segura – no me hagas sufrir de esa manera ¿si?

- ¡Bella! – se quejó - ¿Por qué cuando Edward quería siempre ibas? – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

- ¡Por que Edward no me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería! – le dije – Además iba por que estaba él, y ya no está. Fin del asunto

- Perfecto, acabas de sentenciarte – afirmó – cuando los demás lleguen, iremos a una disco – sonrió en modo de victoria.

- Deja de hacer planes y planes ¿quieres? – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos – Vámonos. Ya me harté de estar encerrada.

- Eso es lo que estaba esperando, ojala te hartaras más seguido – se paró y recogió sus cosas – nos vamos donde Rose – dijo

- Me parece – dije satisfecha, y salimos de mi hogar. Nos fuimos directo al auto de mi amiga para dirigirnos a casa de Rosalie.

Estuvimos ahí toda la tarde, conversando y riendo, como en los viejos tiempos. _Los viejos tiempos, que buenos que eran_, pensé.

Cuándo ya eran las 2.30 AM decidí que ya había excedido mi record nocturno, por lo que llamaría a un taxi para que me llevara, a lo que Alice se negó rotundamente, y ella me dejó en mi departamento.

Me puse mi pijama y a los 10 minutos caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

Gracias por todas las alertas a favorito! a las que la han agregado les pido que dejen reviews =)! cyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Play: a twist in my story - secondhand serenade

G,

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	4. ¿Como te va mi amor?

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_Te encontre un poco mas flaco, fue mirarte y derrumbarme. Te creía asunto olvidado y otra vez me equivoqué._

_¿Y como es ella? en que lugar se enamoro de ti  
¿De donde es ? a que dedica el tiempo libre  
preguntale, por que ha robado un trozo de mi vida  
es una ladrona, que me ha robado todo_

* * *

_Estuvimos ahí toda la tarde, conversando y riendo, como en los viejos tiempos. Los viejos tiempos, que buenos que eran, pensé._

_Cuándo ya eran las 2.30 AM decidí que ya había excedido mi record nocturno, por lo que llamaría a un taxi para que me llevara, a lo que Alice se negó rotundamente, y ella me dejó en mi departamento._

_Me puse mi pijama y a los 10 minutos caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo..._

Los siguientes días pasaron volando. Alice me llevó de compras, me hizo ir a un spa, en el que me torturaron todo el día, masajes, saunas, más masajes.

No le basto con eso, por supuesto, decidió llevarme a la peluquería. Me dieron masajes en el pelo con varios tratamientos, de eso no puedo quejarme. Me hicieron la pedicura, y de lo que sí tengo todo el derecho del mundo a quejarme, es de el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar depilándome, ¡maldita cera! ¿Quién fue el idiota que la invento? Me depiló partes que no sabía que existían, nunca antes había sufrido tanto. Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí, pero otro tipo de dolor.

Eran las dos de la tarde, y no podía comer de los nervios, hoy era el famoso día de la increíble fiesta de bienvenida a los Cullen, sí, deseaba desaparecer. No había tomado desayuno, y ahora no tenía ganas de almorzar, simplemente quería vomitar de los nervios. Alice estaba a mi lado, y me metía la comida a la fuerza, ¿Cómo no entendía que simplemente no quería?

- ¿Bella me haces el favor de abrir tu linda boca? – Preguntó inocente - ¿por favor?, aquí viene el avioncito – hizo ademán de hacer que la cuchara era un avión, un maldito avión, por Dios, si que estaba loca, reí por sus niñerías, pero abrí mi boca para tragar el almuerzo.

- Alice no me obligues a comer – dije mientras tragaba – no quiero, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Por qué te pones así Bella? ¿No comes por que llega Edward? ¿estás nerviosa? – preguntó pícara

- Cállate – le respondí mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le sacaba la lengua como una niña

Soltó una carcajada – Está bien Bells, es entendible que estés así, pero no te quiero fatigada y desmayándote en la noche por no haber probado un bocado en todo el día

- Ojala me desmaye antes de la fiesta para no tener que asistir – dije mientras ella rodaba los ojos

- Irás, desmayada o no, pero estarás ahí – suspiré y me fui al balcón de mi departamento.

Que linda vista que tenía, era maravilloso la verdad, tenía vista al parque, habían muchos árboles, juegos, y muchos niños, felices disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Quisiera volver a ser niña, me dije para mi misma. Llego Alice e interrumpió mis pensamientos

- ¿En que piensas? – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y miraba hacia el parque también

- En nada – respondí

- No mientas, te conozco como la palma de tu mano, y más – dijo segura

- Es cierto – reí ante su comentario – sólo veo a los chicos jugar, míralos, con tan sólo correr, jugar a la escondida, o sólo sentarse en la arena son felices, no tienen nada de que preocuparse, pues siempre hay alguien pendiente de ellos, haciéndolos felices. Quisiera volver a tener 6 años – repuse melancólica

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya crecimos, y tenemos que ver el lado bueno Bella, no puedes ir a discos, ni comprar alcohol, ni tener tarjetas de crédito cuando eres un niño – dijo riendo

- Alice, no bebo, no me gustan las discos, y menos ir a consumir al maldito centro comercial

Alice soltó una fuerte carcajada, estuvimos un largo rato mirando el paisaje y conversando, cuándo vimos la hora y se nos estaba haciendo tarde…

- Alice, son las 6 – dije nerviosa

- ¡MIERDA! – gritó - ¿ves lo que pasa cuando me desconcentras Bella? – dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente cogía su bolso y mis cosas – nos vamos – dijo

- Cálmate – dije riendo, cerré el departamento y nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen. Por lo que tenía entendido la habían comprado antes de partir y la habían arrendado todo este tiempo.

Después de un tráfico horrible llegamos, Alice estaba que se comía sus uñas recién hechas de los nervios que tenía, entramos, y no pude evitar decir 'Wow'. Era una casa preciosa, mil veces mas grande y linda que la de Forks, y además estaba increíblemente adornada, había un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenidos", muchas guirnaldas, globos, mesas llenas de comida, cosas de beber y un gran equipo de música, todo perfecto, digno de Alice

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó orgullosa

- Debo decir que quedó hermoso, todo está perfecto – dije sincera – como siempre

- Hay Bella, que linda, gracias – dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo – Bueno, es hora de que vayamos a arreglarte – dijo sonriendo con malicia

- A-alice, no te preocupes, yo me visto, y tu te vistes, así no perdemos tiempo – traté de convencerla

- Ja ja – rió – muy graciosa Bella, ¿crees que me voy a perder la oportunidad de dejarte mas bella de lo que eres? – preguntó – olvídalo, yo me arreglo en 5 minutos

Subimos a su habitación, que parecía un salón de belleza, era preciosa, pintada de blanco, con un closet gigante, cuadros, estantes, era hermosa.

Estuvo jugando a Barbie-Bella casi una hora, me hacía un peinado, y luego se arrepentía, que mujer ¿no? Debe haberme peinado 5 veces de manera diferente, hasta que decidió simplemente dejarme unas suaves ondulaciones y un maquillaje suave, solo un poco de sombra y brillo labial. Cuándo me dejó verme en el espejo, estaba impresionada. Me veía bien, si. Hace mucho tiempo que no lograba verme así, desde que no veía a Alice, claro.

- Si que soy genial – presumió – mira lo linda que has quedado Bella, no se que harías sin mi. Ahora iré a ponerme mi vestido ¿si? Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida – dijo y se fue al baño, estuvo 5 minutos exactos adentro, ni uno más, ni uno menos, y salió perfecta de ese baño, no se como lo hacía, pero tenía un don, eso estaba clarísimo. Se veía preciosa, llevaba su pelo liso hacia abajo, un vestido azul corto y maquillaje. _Perfecta, como siempre_, pensé.

- ¿Y? – preguntó

- Te ves preciosa Alice, como si no lo supieras – dije rodando los ojos

- Lo tomaré como un halago, así que gracias. Bueno, ya es la hora.

- ¿Quiénes vienen? – pregunté confusa, esperaba que fuera algo mas privado, pocas personas, ojala solo nosotros.

- Um, unas pocas personas, nada especial, ya sabes – dijo

Si claro, unas pocas personas, ¡maldita Alice! Invitó a toda la ciudad. Había por lo menos 60 invitados en la casa. Por suerte contaba con Rosalie, Ángela y su novio Ben. Alice se había pasado el tiempo presentándonos a sus amigos, y al resto de los invitados. Conocí a varios primos de mi amiga, y a sus respectivos padres. Ya se acercaba la hora, y yo no paraba de hiperventilar, esperaba que esto terminara rápido. De un momento a otro Alice se paró en la mesa y gritó

- Ya están afuera! Se esconden y se callan si no quieren que los mate uno por uno – dijo mientras sonreía.

Todos nos escondimos donde pudimos, nadie quería morir torturado por Alice, eso lo doy por seguro.

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, se me salía el corazón por la garganta, Rose y Ángela me calmaban como podían. Jasper, el novio de Alice, estaba al lado mío, y me acariciaba la espalda

- Tranquila Bella – trató de calmarme, yo simplemente no podía – todo va a estar bien

Había olvidado la tranquilidad que emanaba Jasper, inconcientemente me hacía sentir mejor. Logre relajarme un poco.

A lo lejos sentía murmullos, que poco a poco se hacían más cercanos. Abrieron la puerta y escuché una voz que se me hacía familiar, aunque no era la que estaba esperando

- ¿Dónde está el pequeño duende demoníaco que tiene toda la casa apagada? – preguntó

Emmett soltaba carcajadas y los demás lo acompañaban. Emmett, como extrañaba sus chistes, su risa, sus abrazos. Era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Era el hermano que nunca tuve, lo quería demasiado.

No alcancé a percatarme quién prendió la luz, pero en el momento en que el interruptor hizo click, todos nos paramos y gritamos "Bienvenidos"

Ellos quedaron sorprendidos, claramente no se lo esperaban. Alice corrió al encuentro de su familia, junto a Jasper. Todos se saludaban, intercambiaban palabras y sonreían.

Yo simplemente estaba ahí, parada, observando todo, no podía moverme. De repente me percaté de algo para lo que no estaba preparada. ¿Por qué había cinco personas ahí adelante? ¿No debían de ser sólo cuatro? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward y… ella, ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer de pelo rubio y cuerpo escultural? ¿Por qué estaba tomada de la mano de Edward? ¿De mi Edward?

Estaba confundida, sentía que mi cuerpo tambaleaba, mis ojos se ponían borrosos, quien era ella, de donde había salido, por qué estaba con Edward de la mano.

Miles de preguntas se me venían a la mente, y no encontraba una respuesta. Sentí la mano de Rosalie coger la mía y susurrar algo que no entendí en mi oído.

Sentí la mirada de 6 personas encima de mí. No quería mirar, no quería ver la realidad, tenía miedo de lo que podía enterarme. No se cómo pero levante la cabeza, y me encontré con los ojos verdes que tanto deseaba ver, los que tanto había extrañado. Edward estaba tan lindo, tan perfecto, como siempre. Me miraba confundido, sorprendido. Diría que estaba en shock. Quería salir corriendo.

Miré rápidamente a toda la familia Cullen, todos con los ojos de par en par, estaba claro que no esperaban verme. No hoy.

Fijé la mirada en Alice, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tristes. Juraría que se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí conmigo, me suplicaba perdón con la mirada, di por hecho de que ella no estaba enterada de esto. Emmett también me miraba triste, tratando de pedir disculpas, bah, ellos no tenían nada que ver, total ¿Qué? Solo soy la ex novia, no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Esme pestañaba impresionada, tenía los ojos empañados, se habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo también. La rubia me escaneaba de arriba a abajo. No lo soportaba más, sobre todo por que sentía esos ojos color verde mirando todo el tiempo. Quería salir corriendo, ¡ahora ya! Carlisle rompió el hielo y avanzó con Esme a saludar a algunos invitados. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, yo simplemente no podía moverme.

- Bella, vamos, no te quedes así parada echando raíces – susurró en mi oído - ¡reacciona!

Yo sólo la miré, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. No podía moverme de donde estaba parada. Alice vino corriendo hacia mí, me agarró de los hombros y comenzó a hablar, no la escuchaba, no reaccionaba.

- ¡Bella! – me gritó y me sacudió de los hombros – escúchame – dijo. La miré desconcertada, y asentí para que hablara

- Perdóname, por favor – suplicó – Te juro por mi vida que no tenía idea de esto, no sabía que el idiota de mi hermano estaba con Tanya, menos que la traería aquí…

¿Tanya? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Y estaba con Edward? Alice me lo estaba confirmando. _¡No No No¡ ¡NO_! Gritaba por dentro. No podía soportar verlo con otra, menos con esa imitación de Barbie barata, no era su estilo, no era Edward, no era mi Edward.

La cicatriz de la herida se abría. Dolía, lenta y dolorosamente.

Alice volvió a sacudirme, y esta vez tomó mi cara entre sus manos

- Bella, por favor – dijo llorando, su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas. No, no era su culpa. ¿Por qué lloraba? Verla así me partió el alma, y comencé a llorar también.

Lloré por Alice, lloré por Edward, lloré por Tanya, lloré por todo lo que no había llorado este último tiempo

- A-alice… n-no no es tu culpa – susurré como pude, y en eso no pude más, sentí que me faltaba el aire, sentí que me tambaleaba el cuerpo entero, y caí. Me golpee la cabeza y me fui a negro, talvez concientemente, por que quería desaparecer del mundo en este instante.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero comencé a despertar mientras escuchaba voces a mi alrededor.

- No lo se papá, lleva como quince minutos así, y no se mueve – escuchaba la voz de Alice

- Tranquila hija, está respirando y apenas despierte la examinaré – ese era Carlisle.

Sentía a Esme y Emmett hablar entre ellos, así que decidí que era hora de abrir los ojos

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Rose y me abrazó – al fin, nos tenías preocupados – dijo afligida

- Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Carlisle

- Um… estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza – respondí mientras me masajeaba la sien - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunté confundida

- Te has desmayado, nada que no tenga solución – dijo sonriendo mientras iba en busca de su maletín y sacaba unas cajas de remedios.

Por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, yo seguía con Edward, y los Cullen eran mi familia, pero no. Comencé a recordar lo sucedido. Y lo único que se me venía a la mente era Edward y su Barbie-novia. Pensar en ella me produjo un dolor de cabeza que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

- Bella ¿estás bien? – preguntó Carlisle

- Si, no es nada

- Toma – y me pasó dos cajas de analgésicos – éste es para el dolor de cabeza, y éste es un relajante muscular

- Gracias – dije cortante, no sabía que decir. Tenía casi a toda la familia Cullen delante de mío, mirándome con cara de compasión, me senté en la cama para pararme pero Carlisle me detuvo

- Bella es mejor que te quedes reposando un momento ¿si? – dijo dulcemente – y yo te sugeriría que te quedaras aquí esta noche – añadió

- Huh, Carlisle, no creo que sea una buena idea, prefiero irme a mi departamento - dije mientras rehuí de la mirada de los demás

-Esta bien Bella, no quiero ponerte incómoda, pero tienes que tener claro que ésta siempre será tu casa, siempre serás bienvenida

- Gracias Carlisle - las lágrimas estaban amenzando con salir pero logré retenerlas

- Tienes que reposar al menos una hora antes de irte ¿Si?

- Claro, no hay problema – respondí. _Genial, _pensé. Tenía que aguantar una hora más ésta maldita situación. Estaba tan frustrada, quería huir de ahí, pasó como un minuto en el que nadie dijo nada, todos me miraban como si esperaran que dijera algo, y no tenía nada que decir…

- Eh, no se preocupen por mi, bajen a la fiesta, no se van a perder su noche por mi culpa – intenté sonreír, pero no me llegó a los ojos.

- Nada de eso Bella - dijo Alice - no pienso dejarte sola

- Alice, por favor – supliqué con los ojos – te mataste organizando la fiesta, no voy a permitir que te la pierdas, además ¿Qué pensarán los invitados si su anfitriona no está presente? – traté de darle un poco de lo suyo

- ¡Bella! – se quejó – está bien, bajaré un momento, y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa para que descanses y me quedaré contigo

- Gracias – dije – ustedes también pueden bajar – hablé dirigiéndome a Esme, Emmett y Carlisle, que seguían parados ahí

- Si bajen, yo me quedaré con Bella – habló Emmett – tenemos que ponernos al día – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le agradecí mentalmente, ya estaba un poco incómoda. Todos abandonaron la habitación, menos Emmett, quien se acostó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazó, me apoyó en su pecho y me acariciaba el cabello.

Como lo necesitaba, como necesitaba a mi "hermanito mayor", me hizo tanta falta todo este tiempo. Comencé a llorar como una niña aferrada a la camisa de Emmett, como si de ello dependiese mi vida. Él sólo me acariciaba la espalda e intentaba consolarme

- Llora hermanita, es la única manera de sentirse mejor

- Nada me haría sentir mejor en este momento – le respondí sollozando

Debo haber estado llorando media hora, con Emmett a mi lado, consolándome. Le agradecía tanto que no dijera nada y solo estuviera ahí a mi lado, no necesitaba nada más que eso. Cuando ya sentí que se me acabaron las lágrimas, logré gesticular palabras

- G-g-gracias – le dije mientras me secaba los ojos

- De nada Bella, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, eres como mi hermanita pequeña – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente – no tienes idea de cómo lamento lo que esta sucediendo – repuso apenado

- No es tu culpa Emmett, yo debería haber seguido con mi vida, soy yo la del problema, no te sientas mal

- Ah entonces ahora tú eres la del problema, ¿Por qué? ¿por seguir enamorada del idiota de mí hermano? El es el idiota que apenas se le cruzó esa Barbie sin cerebro se olvidó de todas sus promesas, no tu ¿ok? Tengo ganas de asesinar a la estúpida de Tanya, y de paso a él – dijo mientras cerraba sus puños enfurecido, yo lo miraba con cara de tristeza

- No me mires así - añadió - sabes que no lo he hecho sólo por que te perdería a ti también, y eso no podría soportarlo – reí ante su comentario, no podía ser más cierto

- Quiero irme a casa, estoy cansada – dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

- Está bien hermanita, yo te llevaré – se paro de la cama y me levanto de la mano

- No Emmett no te preocupes, Rose me llevará – le dije con sonrisa pícara, siempre he sabido que Emmett está enamorado de mi amiga

- ¿Rose? Ah, ok – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – vamos, te acompaño. Bajamos abrazados las escaleras. Se escuchaba música y mucha gente hablando, en estos momentos desearía ser invisible.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del show que había montado. Me despedí con un fuerte abrazo de Emmett, quien juró que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto.

Rosalie me tomó de la mano, y caminamos por el largo salón dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta. Le dí una mirada de disculpas a Carlisle, Esme y Alice, ya tendría la oportunidad para hablar con ellos.

Se me hacía eterno el camino hasta la puerta, y en eso alguien me agarró del brazo y me giró. Era él. Nadie más que él. Lo miré en shock, no entendía por qué quería seguir torturándome. ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Hacer sufrir a Bella hasta que muera?

Lo tenía tan cerca, a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos verdes, su nariz, sus labios, su aliento se refregaba en mi nariz casi burlándose de mí. No podía respirar… mi corazón se partía en pedacitos, y cada uno con distintos sentimientos. Lo extrañaba tanto. Me habría lanzado a abrazarlo en ese momento, pero claramente no podía.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar – dijo con voz fría

No sabía que decir, no tenía palabras, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces. Rosalie fue más rápida y quitó su mano de mi brazo apartándolo. _Rose al rescate_, pensé.

- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Cullen. – Le amenazó con ojos desafiantes – Ésta es la última vez que le haces daño a Bella - dijo enfurecida – No hablaras con ella, ¡deja de hacerla sufrir idiota! – Le gritó en la cara - ¡vete con la estúpida de tu novia! – hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Edward se quedó boquiabierto, no sabía que decir, se limitó a agachar la mirada.

Crack, crack, crack. Sentía como todo dentro de mí se partía, se dividía en mil partes, y no había nada que pudiese reconstruirlo. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahí, se lo agradecí profundamente dentro de mí, se que ella no hubiese querido que yo presenciase esa conversación, pero no se iba a presentar otra oportunidad.

No sé como llegué a mi departamento, no recuerdo nada del viaje. No sé como me encontraba en pijamas y metida en mi cama, pero estaba llorando, aferrada a mi almohada, y con Rose acariciando mis cabellos mientras me susurraba algunas palabras que no logré escuchar.

Me sentía tan vacía, tan rota. Había sido una completa tarada al pensar que Edward seguía sintiendo algo por mí, había sido una tarada al pensar que volvería solo, había sido una tarada al seguir teniendo esperanzas. Tenía un hueco abierto en mi pecho y nada podía cerrarlo.

Agradecí que Rose no dijera nada, no tenía ganas de hablar, simplemente la necesitaba ahí a mi lado.

No supe cuándo ni en qué momento me quedé dormida, solo se que fue una de las peores noches de mi vida...

* * *

¡CHAN!

**¿REVIEWS? ¿POR FAVOR? (A)**

Hice un remix con las canciones al principio asi que el playlist seria: "Como te va mi amor" y "Como es él" - Nicho Hinojosa

CYA

G,

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	5. Tarde, sin daños a terceros

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida_  
_ Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina_  
_ Tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna_

_Yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados_  
_ por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos _

_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste_  
_ Nos reconocimos en seguida pero tarde._

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto invertarte_  
_ Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco sin encontrarte_  
_ Ahi va uno de tonto, por desesperado, confundiendo amor con compañia_  
_ Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja, te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón..._

* * *

**EPOV**

Hoy era el día que volvíamos a los Estados Unidos. Después de un año y un par de meses lejos, hoy dejábamos Italia y nos dirigíamos a Nueva York. ¿A Nueva York? Si. Al otro extremo de Forks, nuestro antiguo pueblo. ¿Por qué? Pues la verdad, por mi. Había demasiados recuerdos que estaba tratando de dejar atrás, y volver no me ayudaría en nada, y aunque a mi familia le dolía casi lo mismo que a mí, me apoyaban.

Me encontraba en mi habitación embalando algunas cosas que me quedaban por guardar. Cuando terminé con los libros, comencé a embalar una caja que tenía detrás de todas las demás, se veía bastante deteriorada y llena de polvo. Cuándo la abrí no pude evitar sorprenderme, era la caja donde guardé cada cosa que compartí con Bella, fotos, cartas, regalos, su perfume, no podía creer que aún lo tuviera, automáticamente lo llevé hacia mi nariz, suspiré. Era como tenerla al frente mío, lavanda y fresias. ¡MIERDA! Como la extrañaba. Dejé el perfume ahí, y tomé un marco de fotos, la había tomado Alice dos días antes de que le contara a Bella que me iba. Salíamos ambos sonriendo y observándonos como si con los ojos pudiésemos expresar todo lo que sentíamos.

_Flashback _

_- ¡No Edward! – Corrí más fuerte que nunca y la atrapé, ambos caímos al piso abrazados, riendo. Yo había quedado sobre ella, pero con mis brazos sostenía el peso de mi cuerpo para no hacerle daño_

_- Eres hermosa – le dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla ya sonrosada_

_- Mentiroso, tú eres hermoso - y me besó. Fue un beso corto, pero dulce y tierno._

_- Te amo – le dije. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al no decirle la verdad, pero quería aprovechar estos días con ella, la amaba demasiado como para hacerla sufrir antes de tiempo_

_- Yo también te amo, y mucho – nos abrazamos, y nos quedamos recostados en el pasto viendo el cielo y diciéndonos el uno al otro cuánto nos amábamos…_

_Fin del flashback  
_

- Edward, ¿Qué haces? – interrumpió una enfurecida Tanya. Se acercó y me quitó la foto de las manos - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Nada Tanya, no significa nada – repuse quitándole la foto de sus manos y guardándola en la caja, la cerré y la deje donde estaban las demás cajas.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y por que mirabas embobado esa maldita foto? – se acercó gritándome

- ¡Solo verificaba que tenía adentro la maldita caja Tanya! ¡Termina el escándalo! – le grité. Ya me había hartado ¿Quién demonios se creía?

Debo haber parecido loco, por que Tanya me miraba atónita. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. ¡GENIAL! Ahora me sentía culpable

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – pregunté confundido

- ¡Eddie! Tu no eras así, nunca me habías gritado así – se acercó a abrazarme e intenté responderle de la mejor manera

- Uh… lo siento, solo estoy estresado con el viaje, es todo

- Si quieres puedo hacer que te relajes – dijo y luego me besó

- Ahora no Tanya ¿si? Faltan cosas que ordenar y…

- Está bien – me interrumpió – Te amo – y me besó de nuevo.

- Yo igual – sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

¡Que mentiroso más grande!, me gritó mi conciencia. _¿Qué quieres que haga? - _Pues déjala_. _

Fantástico, ahora hablaba solo. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco.

Luego de haber ordenado completamente todo lo que me quedaba, tomé una pequeña siesta para reponer energías. Soñé con Bella, mi Bella. Como la extrañaba. En el sueño ambos éramos felices, y nos amábamos, como antes.

_- ¿Dime cuanto me amas? – le preguntaba mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano por un parque lleno de flores coloridas, y niños corriendo alrededor._

_- No creo que pueda expresarse – respondía ella_

_- Entonces no me quieres – Sabía que me amaba, solo me gustaba oírlo de su boca. Nos deteníamos y quedábamos frente a frente_

_- ¿Te atreves a dudarlo? _

_- Nadie me lo ha confirmado aún – le respondí mientras cogía su cabello y lo ponía detrás de su oreja _

_- Te amo de aquí al infinito ida y vuelta 10 veces – respondió orgullosa, como si eso le llegase a los talones a todo el amor que tenía por ella - ¿y tú?_

_- Pfff… Te amo de aquí al infinito ida y vuelta infinitas veces y mucho más – enarcó una ceja_

_- No podrías amarme más de lo que yo te amo a ti_

_- Al parecer si – ambos comenzamos a reír._

_Tomé su cara entre mis manos y me acerqué lentamente para besarla, estábamos a punto de rozar nuestros labios_

_- ¡Edward!, ¡Edward! - ¿Tanya? ¿Qué hacía aquí?_

- ¡Edward! – Sentí que me movían – ¡Despierta amor!

Abrí los ojos apenas. Maldición. Que ni si quiera pueda tomar una maldita siesta

- ¿Qué pasa Tanya? – pregunté de mal humor

- Es hora de partir – dijo emocionada – ¡vamos! Levántate – comenzó a tratar de pararme

- Está bien, está bien – me paré de la maldita cama y fui a lavarme la cara, estaba realmente destruido

- ¿Ya? – preguntó del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente insoportable cuando se lo proponía?

Salí del baño y la miré con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con cara de inocente

Suspiré. No había caso

- Vamos – la cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos al hall de la casa, donde nos esperaban mis padres y Emmett.

- ¿Qué pasa "Eddie"? – preguntó Emmett, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

No le respondí, definitivamente hoy no estaba para soportar a Emmett. Me limité a fruncir mi ceño e ignorarlo

- Hola mamá, hola papá – saludé con un beso a cada uno

- Hola amor – dijo Esme - ¿Cómo estás?

- Tengo una jaqueca del demonio – respondí mientras masajeaba mi cabeza. Esme y Carlisle fueron al auto a guardar las últimas maletas que quedaban.

- Te creo hermanito, yo también la tendría conviviendo las 24 horas del día con Tanya – interrumpió mi querido hermano

- ¡EDWARD! , DILE ALGO A TU HERMANO AHORA – me gritó mi novia

- ¿No puedes responderme tu querida? – atacó Emmett

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

- Hueca

- ¡Imbécil!

- Fea

- ¡Te odio Emmett!

- Luces gorda en ese vestido – Emmett sonrió en modo de victoria

- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – grité – Me tienen harto, se me parte la cabeza y ustedes como idiotas discutiendo

- Pero Edd…

- Dije basta Tanya – interrumpí. Me miró enfurecida y se fue al auto. Yo me dirigí al sofá y me recosté, estaba MUY cansado.

Emmett decidió hacerme compañía

- Lo siento, sabes que no la soporto – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- Lo se, pero ¿podrías solo evitar estas peleas? – suspiré cansado – Después me llega a mi el regaño

- No puedo evitarlo, se hace la maldita víctima enfrente de ti, pero no lo es Edward – me giró el hombro para que lo mirara – y tu no la amas, aunque no quieras admitirlo, no se si estas con ella por despecho o qué, pero lamento informarte que un clavo no saca a otro, y ahora que volvemos a los Estados Unidos podrías no se, ir a Forks y buscar a Bella o algo, llamarla Edward! - ¿Estaba loco mi hermano o que? Reí ante su comentario

- Emmett… lo último que haría en la vida sería ir a buscar a Bella, ya le hice demasiado daño. Ella no debe querer saber nada de mi

- No creo – dijo seguro – la conozco. Ella no es así Edward, y apostaría mi vida que aún te ama…

- Emmett no. – corté – debe tener a otra persona ya, no quiere saber nada de mi

- ¿A si? ¿Y como estás tan seguro? – preguntó enarcando una ceja

- Porque si. Emmett le mande e-mails durante mucho tiempo y no obtuve respuesta de ninguno – dije con desánimo

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó confuso

- Al principio Emmett… cuando nos vinimos, el primer mes… - Me dolía recordarlo. Me dolía recordarla a ella, y recordar cuanto daño debí hacerle… La extrañaba como nunca y no podía hacer nada al respecto

- ¡Diablos Edward! Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa – me gritó mientras se paraba del sillón – ¡¡si hubieses dejado de lado tu egoísmo nada de esto habría pasado!! – me inculpó

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué mantuviera una relación a la distancia con ella? – le grité de vuelta – ¡Nos habría matado a ambos!

- ¡ELLA LO HABRÍA ENTENDIDO! No fuiste el único que sufrió Edward… te llevaste contigo a toda una familia, que también quería mucho a Bella…

- Lo sé Emmett, y lo siento, de verdad… - le dije.

Me picaban los ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba de Bella con alguien, toda mi familia evitaba el tema, evitaban recordar todo, por mí. Le había arruinado la vida a mi familia. Alice se fue por que no soportaba más estar aquí. Emmett no me habló durante meses. Carlisle le dedicaba tiempo completo a su trabajo, y Esme se pasaba decorando la casa, o en su habitación. Todo por mí.

Nos sumamos en un silencio incómodo, Emmett caminaba de un lado para otro golpeándose la cabeza como idiota

- Edward… cuando lleguemos voy a buscar a Bella… no me importa si tengo que cruzar todo el país, llamar a un detective, no lo sé, pero la encontraré

- ¿QUÉ? NO EMMETT, NO PUEDES HACERLO ¿PARA QUE? – le grité furioso, no podía creerlo.

- ¡Porque no es justo Edward! La extraño mucho, y no voy a perderla para siempre solo por que tu no tuviste suficiente valor para estar con ella

¡No, no, no! Eso solo sería hacerle más y más daño a Bella, ella no querría saber nada de mí, y no podía permitir que Emmett fuera y arruinará todo lo que había logrado. _¿Qué has logrado? _Me gritó mi conciencia. Es cierto… ¿Qué había logrado en este tiempo? NADA. Alejarme y ganar el odio del amor de mi vida, meter a una extraña en la familia, la que por cierto no me provocaba ni cosquillas y mis hermanos odiaban, ya que no era agradable con ellos (ni con nadie), no se en que diablos estaba pensando cuando me metí con Tanya aun teniendo sentimientos por Bella. Era un completo imbécil y no podía hacer nada al respecto, nos íbamos en que, ¿diez minutos? No podía llegar y decir ''Hey Tanya, me di cuenta de que no te amo, así que deshace tu maleta y vuelve a tu hogar. Nos vemos" Le había dado mi palabra y tenía que cumplir como hombre ¿no? Me habían educado para ser un caballero.

Haz lo que quieras Emmett… - suspiré y salí con mis maletas, no era nadie para prohibirle que la viera, yo solo no quería que sufriera más, ni ella ni mi familia.

Emmett salió detrás de mí y nos subimos al auto donde nos esperaban los demás. Miré por última vez la casa donde había estado este último año, donde había cometido probablemente uno de mis peores errores. _"Adiós Italia" _pensé.

Tardamos como media hora en llegar al maldito aeropuerto, y no había cruzado ni una palabra con Tanya, nos ayudaron a bajar nuestras cosas y las llevaron directo al avión. Yo le llevé las maletas a Tanya, quería compensarla de alguna forma, supongo. No me servía de nada estar peleado con ella si se iba a vivir con nosotros, tenía que hacer la convivencia lo más amena posible. Entramos y nos ubicamos en la sala de espera, Tanya se sentó a mi lado y abrió una revista de moda… _que distintos que somos, _pensé. Hubo veinte minutos de un incómodo silencio, Carlisle y Esme estaban a tres asientos de diferencia de mi y Tanya tomando café, y Emmett estaba sentado al frente de nosotros mirando con cara de asco, cada vez que le tomaba la mano a Tanya o algo así, él hacía muecas o suspiraba pesado, y al parecer Tanya disfrutaba de ello.

Después de dos horas de espera logramos subir al avión. Tanya iba sentada a mi lado hablando cosas sin sentido que en realidad no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ahora, tenia diez horas de vuelo por delante y lo único que quería era descansar. El capitán de vuelo dio la orden de abrochar los cinturones de seguridad y me puse unos audífonos porque me molestaba bastante el ruido que hacían los aviones al partir. Luego de unos cinco minutos de estar en el aire, se acercó una azafata que me miraba desde que ingresé al avión, y Tanya no estaba muy contenta por eso

- Hola, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia mí específicamente

- Si, yo quiero un agua sin gas por favor, y un par de almohadas – interrumpió Tanya - ¿y tu mi amor? – me preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

- No yo no quiero nada, gracias – dije amable

- Está bien, enseguida – dijo sonriendo pícaramente y mirando bastante feo a Tanya mientras se iba a buscar los encargos de mi novia

- ¿Era necesario que coquetearas con la azafata? – preguntó Tanya

- ¿Perdón? – le respondí sorprendido. No podía creer que me estuviera armando una escena de celos por esto

- Eso, si era necesario que la miraras así – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Realmente no tenía ganas de tener otra pelea con ella, no ahora

- No la he mirado de ninguna manera amor – intenté ser dulce y le tomé la mano – ¿no quiero mas peleas bueno?

- Yo tampoco – le di un beso cortó y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. A los cinco minutos llegó la azafate con los encargos de Tanya

- Sus cosas señores – No quise ni mirar, continué observando por la ventana

- Gracias – respondió Tanya

- De nada… ¿algo mas en lo que pueda servirlos? – preguntó

- Eh no, la llamaré si necesitamos algo – Sentí como se alejaba la mujer. En otro momento me hubiese parecido gracioso que Tanya se mostrase celosa por la azafata.

Volví a ponerme los audífonos y me puse a escuchar algo de música, cerré los ojos, necesitaba relajarme y además dormir un poco si era posible. Tanya se acomodo en mi hombro y comenzó a dormir. Luego de unos veinte minutos logré conciliar el sueño sumiéndome en la completa inconciencia.

- "Señores _pasajeros__. __Vamos_a comenzar las maniobras para el _aterrizaje__._ Por favor abróchense los cinturones" – escuché, aunque creí que estaba soñando hasta que Tanya comenzó a moverme el hombro

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!, despierta amor

- ¿Hm? – pregunté un poco adormilado

- Ponte el cinturón, ya vamos a aterrizar

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? – pregunté confundido. No era posible, hace solo un par de horas habíamos subido al avión

- ¿Rápido? Já – rió irónica – Dormiste todo el viaje, claro que se te hizo rápido amor

- Abroché rápidamente mi cinturón y coloqué la cabeza firme en el asiento, no me gustaban los aterrizajes. Una vez que sentí que el avión ya había pisado tierra suspiré.

- "Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado victoriosos a la ciudad de Nueva York, en nombre del capitán y la tripulación, que tengan un buen día"

Bajamos todos del avión y nos dirigimos a recoger las maletas y a hacer todos los papeleos. Una vez que estaba todo en orden, salimos del aeropuerto. Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba bastante despejado. Inspiré fuertemente el aire de Nueva York y luego sonreí. Moría de ganas de ver a Alice y Jasper, hace seis meses ya que no los veía, como pasa el tiempo.

Había un taxi esperándonos a la salida del aeropuerto que nos llevaría hasta nuestro hogar, estaba bastante emocionado por conocer la casa, ya que solo la habíamos visto por fotos que nos había enviado Alice a través del e-mail.

Luego de unos quince minutos de viaje, llegamos hasta lo que parecía nuestra nueva casa, era preciosa, más grande que la que solíamos tener en Forks. Tenía un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores y árboles, además de una gran pileta, Esme chillaba emocionada y Tanya no dejaba de decir lo grande que era y lo costosa que debía ser, era tan materialista a veces.

Bajamos las cosas del taxi y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa. Emmett iba brincando como niño y Carlisle y Esme no dejaban de sonreír, debían de extrañar mucho a mi hermanita.

- Muero por ver a Alice y a Jasper – dijo Esme mientras cogía la mano de Carlisle.

- Lo sé cariño, yo también – le respondió mi padre abrazándola. Que lindos se veían, moría por llegar a esa edad con una persona que me amara de esa manera.

- ¿Dónde está el pequeño duende demoníaco que tiene toda la casa apagada? – preguntó Emmett mientras todos entrábamos a la casa y reíamos a causa de su comentario.

En ese momento se encendió la luz y todos gritaron "SORPRESA". Todos nos vimos realmente sorprendidos. Estaba lleno de gente, y habían venido primos y tíos. La casa estaba adornada con globos y guirnaldas, había mesas con mucha comida y cosas de beber, además de un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos". No sé como no pensamos en esto, era obvio que Alice se agarraría de la situación para armar una fiesta. En cosa de segundos Alice corrió a nuestro encuentro junto a Jasper. Todos nos abrazamos e intercambiamos besos y algunas cortas palabras.

- ¡Edward! – me gritó Alice mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

- Hola pequeña – reí. Luego fijó su mirada en Tanya, y sufrió casi un ataque, su cara se descompuso.

- ¿¡Qué hace ella aquí Edward!? – exigió mi hermana – Pensé que habías terminado con esto y que habías recapacitado y…

- ¿Que tiene Alice? – la interrumpí confundido – tendrás que aceptarlo, es mi novia y fin del asunto, vivirá con nosotros – le corté.

- ¡NO! – dijo y miró hacia atrás. Le seguí la mirada y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Bella. Bella estaba parada al frente de nosotros viendo todo esto. Bella estaba en mi casa. Bella estaba en Nueva York y yo estaba con Tanya. ¡MIERDA!

¿Qué hacía Bella aquí? ¿Alice la habría convencido de que viniera? Por Dios, estaba sorprendido y confundido, no sabía que pensar de esto. ¿Iba a saludarla? ¿La ignoraba?

No podía hacer como que no la había visto, llevaba más de 3 minutos sin despegarme de su mirada. Estaba tan linda, tan hermosa, como siempre. Su mirada era triste, esos ojos cafés ya no tenían vida… Tenía una mezcla entre decepción y tristeza, hubiera corrido a abrazarla y decirle que la amaba. ¿Qué la amaba dije? Diablos, si, la amaba más que nunca.

Toda mi familia se había percatado de su presencia, y todos estaban impactados, no sabían que hacer. Nos habíamos sumado en un silencio que se me hacía eterno, mis padres la miraban con tristeza y adoración, y Emmett se hubiese puesto a llorar, la miraba a ella y luego a mí, luego a Tanya, y cerraba los ojos. Carlisle rompió el hielo y fue con Esme a saludar a los invitados, que al parecer no notaron nada extraño. Los siguieron Emmett y Tanya, y luego yo.

Me percaté de que Alice se fue corriendo hacia Bella y la abrazó, comenzó a decirle cosas que no podía escuchar ya que estaba lejos, pero Bella no reaccionaba, no se movía y no sabría decir si respiraba. Estaba en shock. Alice la movía y la movía y nada. En un momento Bella y yo cruzamos la mirada y ella la esquivó, volviéndose hacia Alice. Después no pude percatarme de lo que paso ya que Tanya me tomó fuerte de la mano y me llevó con los invitados.

- Que mierda hace ella aquí Edward – exigió una enojadísima Tanya

- Y-yo… no lo sé Tanya – le respondí apenas

- Quiero que se vaya, y quiero que se vaya ahora – me dijo enfurecida – no se que mierda hace aquí ¿Quién diablos la invitó? – comenzó a gritar – apuesto que la estúpida de tu hermana, solo para hacerme enojar, y déjame decirte que lo logró Edward

¿Y quien se creía para gritarme así? Yo no tenía la culpa de que Bella estuviera aquí, y tampoco podía echarla, ni quería hacerlo

- Tanya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es la invitada de Alice – y la dejé hablando sola, no estaba para un show delante de todos.

Me fui junto a mis padres que me miraban con lástima y compasión a la vez. Los miré y agaché la cabeza, me sentía horrible.

- Cariño, deberías talvez… hablar con Bella – dijo Esme

- Y-y-yo… quiero, pero… no sé… no sé nada mamá – dije rendido.

- Hijo… haz lo que creas correcto – me dijo Carlisle dándome un golpecito en el hombro

En ese momento llegó Alice alterada corriendo hacia nosotros

- Que pasa Alice – dijo mi padre

- B… Bella – dijo jadeando – se ha desmayado

- ¿Qué? – grité y giré mi cabeza hacía donde estaba ella, en el suelo con Rosalie y Jasper sosteniéndola.

Carlisle corrió y entre ellos la llevaron a la habitación. Luego de que ellos subieron los seguí yo y Tanya me agarró del brazo deteniéndome.

- Si vas con ella te costará una gran pelea Edward – me dijo desafiante

- Tanya por favor, tal vez puedo ayudar, soy estudiante de medicina y…

- No – me cortó – Carlisle está ahí, no hay nada en lo que puedas hacer amor, así que bajarás los peldaños que haz subido y te quedarás aquí conmigo y con los invitados ¿ok? – me dijo abriéndome los ojos. _Como si tuviera otra opción_, pensé.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos y bajé al salón donde se encontraban los invitados, fui al bar de la casa y me serví un whiskey. Al poco rato llego Jasper a hacerme compañía, no había tenido ni tiempo de hablar con él

- No te ayudará a olvidar – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado

- Lo sé, no quiero olvidar – le dije

- Te pido disculpas, no estábamos al tanto que seguías con Tanya, menos que vendría a vivir acá – me dijo un poco preocupado

- Hm… - reí – no es tu culpa Jasper, tampoco de Alice… supongo que debería haberles avisado, la casa es de todos

- No lo digo por la casa Edward, obviamente Alice no abría traído a Bella de saber que…

- Lo sé – lo corté - ¿puedo preguntarte como se comunicaron con ella? – le pregunté mientras tomaba un gran sorbo del trago que me había servido

- Nos encontramos con ella, Rosalie y Ángela en el mall, hace una semana… están viviendo acá… desde que nos fuimos a Italia

- ¿A que es pequeño el mundo? – le dije mientras reía

- Si que lo es. Vinieron para "empezar de cero". Supongo que no contaban con encontrarnos aquí

- Supongo lo mismo – bebí otro trago

- ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta ahora? – me dijo

- Claro

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Edward? – suspiré ante su pregunta

- No lo se Jasper, juro que no se que mierda haré

Supongo que no quiso seguir preguntándome más, y se lo agradecí mentalmente, ya que como Jasper estaba estudiando psicología estaría horas y horas preguntándome y preguntándome.

Luego de un rato bajó Alice con Rosalie que me miraba con cara de MUY pocos amigos, me debía de odiar. Seguido bajaron mis padres y se fueron con los demás invitados.

Me acerqué a Alice para preguntarle como se encontraba Bella

- Está bien Edward… gracias por tu preocupación – dijo irónica y se fue hacia donde estaba Jasper. GENIAL. Todos me odiaban ahora.

Regresé a donde estaba sentado y bebí lo que me quedaba del whiskey. La gente estaba en sus asuntos, conversaban entre ellos, algunos bailaban, etc. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí pasos en la escalera de nuevo. Afortunadamente era la persona que esperaba. Bajaba una tímida Bella de la mano de Emmett, como si en él pudiese refugiarse. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Emmett y una mirada de disculpas a los demás miembros de la familia. En eso llegó Rosalie, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó camino a la salida de la casa. No podía permitir que se fuera sin cruzar una palabra con ella al menos. Corrí a su encuentro, la tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí. Bella me miraba atónita. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, si desde lejos se veía hermosa, ahora era sinónimo de perfección.

- Bella… tenemos que hablar – le dije algo cortante, no quería hacerle más daño. Ella no me respondía, cerraba y abría su boca una y otra vez y no salía ni una palabra.

Rosalie quitó mi mano de su brazo cortando la conexión.

- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo Cullen – me dijo desafiante - Ésta es la última vez que le haces daño a Bella – dijo enfurecida - No hablaras con ella, ¡deja de hacerla sufrir maldito idiota! – Me gritó - ¡vete con la estúpida de tu novia! – hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

No tenía nada que decir, nada de lo que hubiera dicho que no fuese cierto. Me limité a agachar la mirada y dejarla ir. Me di vuelta y me encontré con toda mi familia observándome con desaprobación, _¿Qué hice?,_ me pregunté para mí mismo. Me despedí de los invitados y de Tanya que a todo esto se veía bastante entretenida charlando con mi primo Félix, así que ni me molesté en interrumpirla.

Me fui a la que supuse que era mi habitación. Si, tenía que ser esa, Alice le había puesto libros, equipo de música y fotos de mí con amigos y familia. No me puse ni pijama, me limité a acostarme en calzoncillos. Una vez que puse la cabeza en la almohada descubrí que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar dormir, había demasiadas cosas que tenía que solucionar en mi mente...

* * *

CHAN. Como habían pedido algunas personas y tambien lo estaba pensando bastante, Edward POV. :B! Mis más gigantes disculpas por estas dos semanas que me tomé, dije que sería sólo una pero me equivoqué, como puse en la nota anterior (que borraré luego de subir esto), un terremoto de 8.8 grados azotó mi país hace dos semanas exactamente, y recién las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad, asi que mil disculpas por la demora. Creo que actualizaré la historia los viernes, puede que hayan cambios de planes por que el lunes empiezan las clases y eso, pero creo que será asi :P

Quiero responderle a un post que me pusieron, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar la sugerencia, enserio :) Respondiendo a lo que me pusiste, me encantaría que Bella superara todo el rollo con Edward, que pudiera olvidarlo, que lo ignorara y todo, pero no puedo! i mean, aun no tengo el final exacto de la historia ni como seguirá, pero creo que incluyen a Edward en los planes :/ im sorry! es como separar a Romeo de Julieta o algo así. Pero lo tomaré en cuenta, no se la pondremos tan fácil al hombre =)

Como dije, la historia voy escribiendola de a poco, asi que aceptan todas las sugerencias del planeta.

Se aceptan todos los Reviews que deseen.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leerme =)!!

Loooveya, G.

Play: Tarde (sin daños a terceros) - Ricardo Arjona

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	6. SOS rescátame

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_I'm bruised and scarred_  
_ Save me from this broken heart_  
_ All my love will slowly fade and fall apart_  
_ Someone please sing this lovesick melody_  
_ Call my name if you're afraid_  
_ I'm just a kiss away_

* * *

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente desperté cansada, destruida en realidad. Sentía los ojos tan pesados e hinchados, la cara me ardía, y mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiese hecho horas de gimnasia el día anterior.

Recordé todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, recién le estaba tomando el peso a la situación.

Pero ya no me quedaban lágrimas, al menos no hoy. Recordé que Rose se había quedado conmigo, ¿Se habrá ido a su casa tarde? ¿Se habrá quedado aquí? Dios, ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama y cogí mi celular del velador para encenderlo. Eran las dos de la tarde, si que había dormido. Tenía quince llamadas perdidas, dos de Rosalie, una de Jasper, dos de Ángela, y las otras diez restantes eran de Alice. Aparte un mensaje de texto, era de Rose.

"_Bella, siento mucho todo lo sucedido, me quedé contigo y hoy en la mañana no quise despertarte. Te he llamado pero veo que aun estas durmiendo. Te quiero mucho, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, pase lo que pase. Llámame cuando lo desees, pero no dudes en hacerlo. Un beso. Rose"_

Tendría que volver a la realidad en algún momento, pero no hoy.

Sentí mi estómago rugir, diablos, no he comido nada desde… ¿ayer? Esto me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, me preparé un buen desayuno y me lo llevé hacia mi habitación, definitivamente hoy no me levantaría ni a palos. Me dediqué a hacer zapping en la TV por un buen rato, no había nada bueno hoy, ¡GENIAL! ¿Por qué el destino no estaba de mi parte?

Apagué la TV y me dirigí a la terraza a fumarme un cigarro, si, un cigarro. Dicen que es mala la nicotina, pero es peor la soledad. Es algo irónico, pues antes no soportaba ni el olor de éste, pero el tiempo te hace cambiar de opinión.

Terminé de fumar y volví a entrar a mi habitación. Estaba tan aburrida que me puse a leer mi fiel libro ''cumbres borrascosas'', me encantaba. Llevaba ya un rato leyendo cuando me interrumpió mi celular, era Alice.

- Aló – contesté

- ¡Hola Bella! – chilló por el teléfono - ¿Cómo estás?

- Um, estoy bien – _si claro_, pensé - ¿y tu? ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? – pregunté desinteresada. Lo único que me faltaba era un interrogatorio de parte de Alice

- Estoy bien, aunque estoy algo preocupada por ti. La fiesta estuvo bien, nada de otro mundo

- Así que no me perdí de nada, ¡genial! – dije irónica – A todo esto, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, soy una mujer grande.

Rió – Si claro, como quieras – dijo – a todo esto, voy a saliendo hacia tu departamento, estaré contigo hoy y…

- ¡No! – la interrumpí – Uh, veras Alice, estoy en pijamas, esta todo desordenado y hoy no le llego ni a los talones a tu energía, dejémoslo para otro día ¿si?

- Si, si seguro, ¡es sólo una excusa para no ver a tu pobre amiga que se preocupa por ti! – dijo con voz de "dolida"

¿Por qué me hacia esto?

- Alice no… enserio, no esta nada limpio ni…

- Pues que lástima, te ayudaré a ordenar, por que estoy afuera del departamento hace diez minutos, así que mueve tu trasero de la cama y ven a abrirme, me congelo

Fantástico. Hoy no tenía como zafarme de mi pequeña e hiperactiva amiga.

- Voy… - colgué el celular y me dirigí hacia la entrada de mi departamento. Abrí la puerta y me esperaba una sonriente Alice con bolsas en las manos y la típica mirada que tiene un niño cuando hace una travesura y su madre lo está regañando.

- La única manera de que no te negaras era viniendo sin avisarte, lo siento – dijo. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de supermercado que traía

- Adelante – dije rodando los ojos. Cerré la puerta y seguí a mi amiga - ¿Qué has traído? – pregunté confusa

- Oh, no es nada – dijo inocente – solo algo de comida para pasar el día

¿Algo de comida? Esta mujer si que estaba loca

- ¡ALICE! Eso no me parece "algo" de comida, ¡más bien me parece que se puede alimentar a un campamento con todo eso! - le dije.

- Hay Bella, siempre exagerando – dijo como si nada

- ''_Hay Bella siempre exagerando"_ – repetí - ¿Para que tantas cosas Alice? Podrías haberme dicho que te venías a vivir

- ¡Bella!, no me vengo a vivir – dijo como si fuera obvio – solo son algunas galletas, algo de helado, jugos, chocolates… - añadió restándole importancia

- Cuando dices "algunas galletas" ¿te refieres a todos los tipos de galletas incluyendo los que ni sabía que existían? - le dije enarcando una ceja

- Sip, tienes que alimentarte, estás muy delgada

Suspiré. No sacaba nada en discutir con Alice, sea como sea, siempre termina dejándome sin palabras. _Será un largo día_, pensé.

Terminamos de desempacar las bolsas que traía Alice y nos acostamos en mi cama.

- Veo que era cierto lo del pijama – dijo riendo – y lo del desorden – añadió

- Ya ves, te dije que no era una excusa. ¿Y que te ha traído por aquí hoy? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, suponía que ésta visita no era por nada

- Bella, me ofendes – puso cara de ofendida – ¿no puedo visitar a mi amiga?

- Oh claro que si, entonces… no hay nada específico que te haya traído hacia mi

- No. – cortó – Hoy en la mañana me dije a mi misma: "misma, ¿por que no visitar a tu fiel amiga Bella y aprovechar el día con ella?" ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Reí ante su comentario – Claro que no, sabes que me encanta que vengas a hacerme compañía

- Awww Bella – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme – deberías ser así de cariñosa todo el tiempo

- Siempre soy igual Allie – Ella me quedó mirando sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así – dijo melancólica

- Porque hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, dah – le respondí con cara de obviedad

- Alice rió – Es cierto. Y bueno, ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? – dijo mientras miraba sus uñas

- Estar en cama y ver TV, o escuchar música mientras comemos – le respondí orgullosa de mi misma. Ese si que sonaba como un día perfecto para mí.

- Eres TAN aburrida Bella – dijo mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunté - ¿y que sugieres? ¿ir a escalar el Everest? – repuse levantando una ceja

- No es una mala idea, apuesto a que lo pasaríamos mejor

- ¡Alice! – me quejé – me estás provocando dolor de cabeza, nadie te obligo a venir

- Si, para que veas lo buena amiga que soy – dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua como una niña – iré a preparar algo de comer

- Genial, me muero de hambre

Mientras Alice se dirigía a la cocina decidí prender la TV, no estaban dando nada interesante así que lo dejé en el canal de música. Saqué mi agenda y me puse a anotar todo lo que debía hacer esta semana en orden de prioridad. En dos días comenzaba la universidad y tenía que ir a buscar mis horarios, comprar mis cuadernos y algunas otras cosas, tenía que ir al supermercado a hacer la compra del mes y tenía que enviarles señales de vida a mis padres.

Habían pasado como quince minutos desde que Alice estaba cocinando y empezó a sonar su celular, era un número desconocido

- ¡Alice te llaman! – grité desde mi habitación

- ¿Es Jasper? – gritó de vuelta

- ¡No sé! ¡Es un número desconocido! – respondí

- ¡Pues contesta y averigua quién es! – respondió.

- ¿Aló? – contesté

- ¿Alice? – preguntó la voz masculina en la otra línea

- No, soy Bella, ¿Quién habla? – pregunté de vuelta

- …

¿Hola? – dije confundida

- Eh… Bella, soy Edward… ¿Cómo estás?- ¡MIERDA! ¿Edward? Por Dios, su voz era la misma que hace un año atrás, solo que un poco más ronca. No sé como no lo reconocí. Por qué contesté el maldito teléfono, sentía que me faltaba el aire y no me salía la maldita voz

- Uh, Edward… hola… bien. Ehh... Alice está en la cocina… te la paso – respondí como pude. _Genial_, pensé. Parecía una estúpida balbuceando.

- Gracias - dijo

Me paré como pude de la cama y a la velocidad de la luz me dirigí hacia la cocina. Debo haber estado con una cara indescriptible por que Alice me miraba extrañada

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi amiga

- ¡Sh! – le hice con la mano para que se callara – Es Edward… - le dije lo más bajito que pude y le pasé el celular

Alice abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creerlo ''lo siento'' gesticuló con la boca

- ¿Hola? – contestó mi amiga – Huh, si. No. ¡No lo sé!, están encima de la mesa del comedor. Si… idiota – y colgó

La cara de Alice era un poema. Estaba desconcertada

- Lo siento Bella, si hubiese sabido que era el estúpido de mi hermano jamás te habría hecho contestar el teléfono – dijo nerviosa, se pasaba las manos por el cabello una y otra vez – Lo siento de verd…

Reí. Me parecía algo cómico que Alice pasara todo el tiempo pidiendo disculpas por Edward

– Alice no seas tonta, no es tu culpa ¿si?, no fue tan terrible – traté de sonar como si nada

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó

- Si – corté – Esto huele delicioso – cambié el tema - ¿Qué es?

- Si claro señorita "evito-la-conversación" – me dijo mientra me entrecerraba los ojos – Son galletas, mi especialidad – Se dirigió hacia el horno y sacó las galletas, olían realmente de maravillas. Las dejo arriba de un estante y comenzó a decorarlas con muchas mostacillas y colores.

Así paso el resto de la tarde. Acostadas en mi cama, comiendo las deliciosas-adictivas galletas de Alice, viendo películas y riendo hasta morir de dolor. Alice me había mencionado que mañana estaba invitada a un almuerzo en la mansión Cullen, por que según ella los demás se morían de ganas de verme de nuevo, en una mejor situación claro, y me había jurado de guata que Edward y su novia no estarían en la casa todo el día, no se si era un poco masoquista asistir pero también tenía muchas ganas de conversar con Esme, Carlisle, y quería ver a Emmett de nuevo. Talvez era muy luego, recién ayer había ocurrido todo, pero Alice me prometió que todo estaría bien, y confiaría en ella.

Al día siguiente me despertó una hiperactiva Alice, saltando y gritando para que me moviera hacia la ducha porque según ella se hacía tarde y blah blah blah… ¡Recién eran las diez de la mañana!

- ¡¡Alice!! Sólo son las 10:00 – le grité furiosa mientras me levantaba de la maldita cama

- Lo sé Bella, tengo todo organizado – dijo con aires de grandeza

- ¿Y que sería lo que tienes tan organizado?

- Bella es domingo…

- Estoy al tanto…

- Mañana entramos a la universidad tontita – me dijo rodando los ojos

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé – es cierto. Mañana era mi primer día de clases, se suponía que hoy debía tener listo lo que me faltaba y teníamos el almuerzo en casa de Alice. Diablos

- No te preocupes, todo está solucionado. Mientras más rápido estés lista más rápido llegaremos a retirar los horarios, luego pasaremos a comprar algunas cosas, y después nos vamos a almorzar con mi familia – me dijo mientras tecleaba su Blackberry.

- Ok… a veces me alegra que seas tan enérgica - dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y asimilaba todo lo que había que hacer – Supongo que ahora es cuando voy a bañarme

- Me temo que si – miró su reloj y abrió sus verdes ojos – Bella el tiempo corre, muévete

Con movimientos mecánicos me fui al baño. Salí envuelta en una toalla y me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario. Todavía estaba un poco dormida y la falta de sueño no me ayudaba en nada. Alice ya tenía ordenada mi habitación y la cocina.

Una vez que estuve lista, cogí una cartera, mi billetera y mis llaves, y nos subimos al coche. Luego de unos quince minutos aproximadamente nos encontramos fuera de mi universidad, la universidad de Columbia.

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara luego de detener el vehículo por completo

- Conozco mi universidad Alice – le respondí confundida

- NUESTRA universidad – me corrigió resaltando la primera palabra. ¿Nuestra?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste Bella, también iré a la universidad de Columbia, junto con mis hermanos y Jasper – se puso algo nerviosa, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó caminando hacia la entrada. La imité rápidamente - ¡Hey! – la alcancé – Alice… "mis hermanos"… incluye a Ed…

- Si… - me contestó rápidamente – pero no te preocupes Bella, algo haremos para no toparnos con él, cambiaremos los horarios, ya sabes – me dijo mientras se rascaba la frente. Acto que sólo hacía cuando no sabía que mierda más decir.

- "Pero no te preocupes Bella" – imité fallidamente su tono de voz - ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué diablos Alice? – le pregunté enojada. ¿Qué no podía realizar mi vida sin que tener que toparme con ÉL en todas partes? - ¿Por qué también asistirá? – agregué demandante

- Pues por que Carlisle hizo los trámites hace meses Bella, obviamente no estábamos enterados de que estabas acá…

- ¿Tanya también asistirá? – le pregunté ya conciente de la respuesta. Era obvio que también su novia asistiría, no la dejaría sola ni un segundo, _con lo sobre protector que es_, pensé

- Me temo que sí – me dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Estaba siendo estúpida pero no pude evitar la ola de celos que me recorrió por dentro. No se si aguantaría verlos todo el tiempo.

Asentí. – Vamos por nuestros horarios ¿quieres? – le dije mientras me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada seguida por una pensativa Alice.

Una vez dentro nos hicieron esperar unos cinco minutos para derivarnos a secretaría, donde una tal "Señora Longhurst" nos atendió y nos entregó nuestros horarios. Divagamos un rato por la universidad reconociendo las salas de clase y luego nos fuimos. Con Alice solo compartíamos literatura, inglés y el deportivo de educación física. Los otros cinco ramos los tenía sola. Genial.

Pasamos por el supermercado para llevar algunas cosas a casa de Alice y aproveché de comprar lo mío también.

Cerca de las 1 de la tarde nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa de Alice. Ambas tomamos las bolsas que traíamos del supermercado y nos acercamos a la puerta donde nos esperaba una sonriente Esme.

- ¡Bella cariño! – exclamó dulcemente mientras me envolvía en un cálido abrazo

- Esme – le dije mientras le respondía el abrazo

- Pasa – me dijo invitándome a entrar seguidas de Alice – Emmett bajará en un momento, Carlisle está en la cocina y Jasper en la sala. Yo voy a la cocina a terminar algunas cosas, ya vuelvo.

Alice llevó las bolsas a la cocina y regresó para lanzarse exaltada encima de Jasper y besarlo como si el mundo acabara. Ew… tantas muestras de amor solo me recordaban que estaba sola.

- ¡Váyanse a un motel! – Gritó Emmett mientras corría bajando las escaleras. Se ganó una mirada de odio de parte de Alice. Le hice un gesto de saludo a Jasper y me dirigí a Emmett - ¡Hola hermanita! – me saludó mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente

- Hola Emmett – lo abracé - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien. ¿Tu? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y me indicaba que le hiciera compañía

- Bien, algo cansada

- Alice te torturó anoche ¿no? – negó con la cabeza – no hay caso con ella

- La verdad, no lo hizo – le respondí sonriendo – fue una noche tranquila

- Oh, eso si me sorprende – dijo enarcando una ceja

- A mi también – admití – Hey, supe que asistirás a mi universidad – agregué cambiando el tema

- Así es, podrás deleitarte con mi presencia t-o-d-a la semana

- ¡No, por favor! – puse la mejor cara de sufrimiento posible. Ambos reímos. La verdad no podía molestarme en nada ver a Emmett todos los días, de alguna forma teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Seguimos conversando y riendo por un rato más hasta que Esme vino a avisarnos que el almuerzo estaba servido. Nos dirigimos a la mesa y Emmett fue el primero en tomar asiento. Yo me dirigí hacia Carlisle para saludarle

- Hola Carlisle – saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – me respondió con un abrazo

- Muy bien gracias

- Me alegro – me dijo sonriendo – Bueno, pasemos a la mesa – observó a Emmett – ya que parece que alguien tiene bastante apetito – Todos nos reímos por el comentario y tomamos asiento.

- ¡PASTAS! – gritó Emmett - ¡me encanta! – dijo mientras movía sus manos ansiosamente esperando a por su plato

- ¡Emmett basta! – le dijo Esme – compórtate

- Si mamá – respondió agachando la cabeza

Terminamos el delicioso almuerzo de Esme y pasamos el resto de la tarde todos juntos en el patio de la casa, jugando pin pon, riendo y conversando de la vida. Como extrañaba estos momentos, dicen que "todo lo pasado fue mejor", y en momentos como éstos, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, como amaba a esta familia… lamentablemente nunca volvería a ser así, al menos nunca al cien por ciento. Siempre iba a haber un plato vacío, una silla vacía y un hueco vacío dentro de mí, lo admito, le echaba de menos.

* * *

Okay, I'm really sorry. Se que dije que iba a actualizar los viernes, pero fue una completa estupidez, por lo que ahora será los domingos, don't hate me =). Aclarando un post que me pusieron (que pensé estaba claro :D) Edward se va a Italia por un programa de intercambio (es cuando un estudiante se va a otro país a estudiar allá por cierto período de tiempo, no se si está bien explicado pero más o menos) y los demás integrantes de la familia se van con él por que "no soportan el hecho de que la familia se separe". Alice solo dura la mitad del tiempo estimado por que no soporta más el que Edward haya dejado a Bella, que haya arrastrado a toda la familia con él y que éste con otra persona asi que se devuelve a los estados unidos. Edward se envuelve en una relación con Tanya por que ésta lo pilla volando bajo (que no es una excusa en realidad) y él "necesitaba" sacarse a Bella de alguna forma de la cabeza, por lo que esa pensó que fue la más adecuada, aunque poco a poco se va dando cuenta que es lo peor que podría haber hecho. Y eso =) creo que terminé de aclarar tus dudas, si alguien tiene algo que preguntar sientase con todo el derecho del planeta de hacerlo, enserio =)

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias x todas las alertas!

**¿REVIEWS? :D**

Play: Bruised and scarred - mayday parade**  
**

Love yaaaaa, G.

_"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"_


	7. She believed Never in herself

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_She believed in heaven_  
_ She believed in everybody else,_  
_ She believed in miracles, but never let them help_  
_ Honey, honey take my heart like **money** and run,_

**_ She believed in everybody else but never in her, never in herself_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente me despertó el estúpido aparato denominado despertador. _Primer día de universidad_ me repetía mi conciencia una y otra vez. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no por que esto definiera mi futuro, ni por que habría un montón de gente a la que nunca había visto, tenía a mis amigos. Si no por él… y por ella, tendría que verlos todos los días y hasta quizás compartir clase con ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, me aterraba la idea.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la ducha para borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Una vez lista cogí unos jeans y una camisa manga corta, ya que se veía sol afuera. Tomé mi fiel desayuno de cheerios con leche, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la universidad en mi auto. Sintonicé una buena emisora en la radio, prendí un cigarro y comencé mi camino hacia la muerte.

No había recibido ninguna llamada de Alice, lo que me parecía extraño, pero supuse que no podía hablar, no debía de estar sola.

Después de un agradable viaje volvieron mis nervios al cuerpo. Estacioné fuera de la universidad y me bajé del coche. Había millones de estudiantes, entrando y saliendo, conversando entre ellos y todo eso. Faltaban quince minutos para que empezaran las clases aún y no veía ni un maldito rostro conocido. Cuándo supuse que ésta era mi perdición, una cantarina voz me sorprendió por la espalda

— ¡Hola! —Chilló Alice — ¿No estás emocionada? —dijo brincando como un saltamontes — Por que yo sí, y bastante

— Se nota Alice, hoy tu voz está un tono más chillona que lo común — rodó los ojos mientras me cogía del brazo y me obligaba a caminar junto a ella

— No seas aguafiestas, es nuestro primer día de universidad, solo estoy emocionada — dijo riendo

— MUY emocionada, diría yo — le respondí

— Bueno si, muy emocionada — acordó — es solo que ahora somos grandes Bella, oficialmente. Y conoceremos gente nueva y todo será distinto y…

— Alice —la corté

— Perdón – me dijo — vamos con los demás, nos esperan por allá — dijo apuntando hacia Jasper y Emmett

— Vamos — le dije y nos fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos. Saludé a Jasper y a Emmett y en eso me interrumpió mi celular.

— _¿Rose? _

— _Hola desaparecida -– me dijo a través del teléfono_

— _Oh, lo siento mucho, no tengo excusa ni perdón de Dios pero espero que me entiendas _

— _Lo se, no te diré nada por ésta vez, y sólo por ésta, por que ha sido un fin de semana duro. Hey… estoy en la entrada de la universidad con Áng, ¿dónde te encuentras? Supongo que te acordaste de que hoy empezábamos las clases _

— _Bah, claro que si Rose, ¿por quién me tomas? — le dije en broma- – Estoy al lado de una fuente con Alice, Jasper y Emmett, vengan para acá _

— _¿Emmett? -– gritó -– ¿Qué hace el acá? Tenemos que hablar Bella. Oh, ya los veo… vamos para allá -– y cortó el teléfono_

Rose creía que yo era estúpida y no me daba cuenta que estaba loca por Emmett desde que lo conoció. La vi caminando junto a Ángela hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, se veía espléndida, llevaba una mini falda negra y un escote, ¡maldita!, como si ya no estuviéramos al tanto de su perfección.

—¡HOLA! —Las saludé abrazando a ambas — las extrañé

— Nosotras también Bells — dijo Ángela

Se saludaron todos entre abrazos y risas, dejando a Emmett para el final.

— Hola Rose… - la saludó tímidamente Emmett. Eso sí que no se veía todos los días

— Hola Emmett — le respondió mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla, igual de nerviosa que él.

Todos nos observamos con miradas de sospecha, era demasiado obvio que algo había ahí, los dos mas extrovertidos del planeta, se unían y no hacían un gramo de personalidad.

Conversamos unos minutos y noté a Alice haciendo unas extrañas señas hacia Emmett, por lo que fijé mi mirada en donde la tenían ellos, y no estaba nadie más que Edward y su novia, caminando de la mano hacia unas bancas. Los dos lucían perfectos, eran como dos gotas de agua, totalmente compatibles físicamente, nunca habría logrado llegar a su altura. Me maldije internamente por pensar eso, aunque era la verdad.

En un pequeño momento Edward dirigió una mirada hacia donde estábamos nosotros, especialmente hacia mí y la cara le cambió inmediatamente a una mezcla entre tristeza y desolación, aunque esquivé sus ojos rápidamente.

Sonó una extraña campana y la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en la universidad, por lo que "los nuevos" los seguimos.

El director dio una pequeña bienvenida explicando brevemente el propósito de la universidad, dónde se encontraba cada cosa y presentando a los profesores. Nos dijeron que luego, cada alumno de segundo año nos "apadrinaría" por cualquier duda que tuviésemos. Serían nuestra especie de guía aquí. El director se despidió y cada persona se dirigió hacia la clase que tenía.

Miré mi horario y tenía que dirigirme a clases de inglés, no estaba tan mal para ser la primera clase. Además la compartía con Alice, Rose y Ángela. A Emmett le tocaba cálculo, y a Jasper física. Eso si que no lo envidiaba para nada.

Las cuatro seguimos nuestro camino hasta que encontramos la sala de inglés, una amable profesora nos dio la bienvenida y nos invitó a pasar, ya había unos cuantos alumnos dentro y faltaban otros poco. Habían cuatro bancos desocupados al lado de la ventana, por lo que no dudamos en tomarlos, yo me senté con Rose y Alice con Áng atrás de nosotras.

Tardaron unos minutos para que llegaran todos los alumnos que faltaban, entre ellos mi peor pesadilla, la novia de Edward. Fantástico. Mi primera clase y tenía que compartirla con ella. Me dirigió una mirada del terror y prosiguió a sentarse en la fila de al lado, por suerte estaba al lado de Rose y no mío. La clase pasó rápido, aunque en todo momento recibía miradas de odio de parte de la Barbie y risas junto con su compañera, que por lo que entendí se llamaba Lauren.

— _Nueva integrante al club de zorras —_ me susurró Alice en un momento.

En la hora y media de clase que teníamos solo pasamos la introducción a la materia tomando unos pequeños apuntes en el cuaderno, la profesora nos dio el resto del tiempo libre para "conocernos". Alice invitó a sentarse con nosotras a una chica de cabello corto rojizo, nariz respingada y ojos verdes, bastante simpática y respondía al nombre de Hailey. Estuvo hablándonos de su vida. Recién hace una semana se había ubicado aquí y venía desde San Francisco. Vivía sola en un departamento que había arrendado y casualmente estaba ubicado a dos cuadras del mío, lo que la puso feliz. Entre pláticas y risas sonó un timbre que nos avisó que la clase llegaba a su fin. Nos paramos de nuestros asientos y salimos al patio, al parecer teníamos quince minutos de descanso, casi como en la escuela.

Con las chicas fuimos a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer y después nos reunimos con los chicos en unas especies de gradas.

— ¿Cómo les fue con inglés chicas? — preguntó Emmett

— Um… podría haber sido peor — le respondí mientras me comía las galletas que había comprado hace recién

— ¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó Emmett curioso

— Oh, ella es Hailey, viene desde San Francisco y estudia arquitectura. Es nuestra nueva amiga — le dije

— Hola — saludó Hailey con la mano a los chicos

— Holaa – la saludó de vuelta un entusiasta Emmett mientras Jasper devolvía el saludo con la mano

— Así que… ¿te han tratado bien las chicas? — preguntó Jasper

— Oh si, han sido muy simpáticas — dijo sonriendo

— Me alegro

— ¿Y a ustedes como les fue en clases? – pregunté volviendo al tema

— Nada de otro mundo — respondió Jasper mientras envolvía en un abrazo a Alice. Miré a Emmett en señal de espera

— Horrible — dijo poniendo cara de terror — cálculo es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida

— No es tan terrible Em — le dijo un calmado Jasper

— Claro, como tú apruebas en todas tus materias es fácil decirlo — dijo mientras le hacía un gesto de desprecio a Jasper

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Emmett

— Te ayudaré ¿ok? — le dijo Jasper mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

— ¡SI! — Movió las manos en señal de victoria — por eso te amo Jasper — le dijo mientras le enviaba un beso

Jasper lo miro con cara de asco e ignoró completamente su muestra de afecto mientras todos moríamos de la risa. El timbre nos sacó de todo acto de felicidad.

— Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo literatura — dijo Rose mientras se paraba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su clase

— ¡Rose espera! —gritó Emmett a lo que todos nos quedamos observando— voy contigo, también tengo literatura

— Ah, genial — respondió Rose. Noté que se sonrojó un poco pero giró la cara para que los demás no lo notaran.

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a literatura, Ángela y Jasper tenían geografía, Alice teatro y yo con Hailey biología. Fantástico, me iba horrible en ese ramo. Al menos tenía a alguien con quién ir.

Caminamos por el pasillo del segundo piso buscando la sala de biología hasta que milagrosamente la encontramos, y la clase ya había comenzado. Maldición. Toqué la puerta tímidamente y me abrió un hombre bajito, de unos 55 años aproximadamente. Nos llamó la atención por haber llegado tarde e indicó nuestros puesto. Envió a Hailey al final de la sala junto a un chico. Me giré para ver la mesa que me había indicado el profesor y me encontré con dos orbes color verde observándome. Edward. ¡MIERDA!

— Eh… profesor, ¿puedo ubicarme en otro puesto? — le dije desesperada

— Me temo que no hay mas asientos señorita, si no hubiese llegado tarde habría podido hacer su propia elección — me dijo mientras se giraba hacia el pizarrón para continuar escribiendo

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y me dirigí hacia mi banco. Edward me miraba atónito, supongo que él tampoco se lo esperaba.

—Permiso — le dije lo más fría posible para pasar y el respondió corriendo su silla hacia delante

Por suerte estaba al lado de la ventana y podía esquivar sus estúpidas miradas. No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí, por Dios, ¿que había hecho mal en mi vida? Era una buena hija, era una buena amiga, respondí bien con mi vida escolar, ayudé en casa, luego lo conocí y todo se fue al diablo.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba y yo no entendía nada de lo que explicaba. Estaba sumida en mi mente mirando por la ventana para no tener que ver esos ojos verdes. Su perfume embriagaba el metro cuadrado en el que me encontraba, casi nos rozábamos. Estábamos tan cerca.

Me encontraba perdida en mi mundo cuándo el profesor me llamó la atención, de nuevo.

— Señorita Swan, ¿sería tan amable de explicar lo que acabo de decir para el resto de la clase? — me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— Huh… lo siento, no estaba prestando atención

— Así veo, concéntrese — dijo antes de retomar la clase

Qué mierda, esto no era el kinder garden como para que me regañara.

Decidí que era hora de poner atención en la maldita clase, por lo que fijé mi mirada al frente ignorando toda clase de pensamientos que me obligaran a mirar hacia mi derecha.

Comencé a tomar nota de lo que hablaba el profesor en mi cuaderno y en eso, vi que Edward ponía una nota de papel en mi mesa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir irrevocablemente, pero no podía dejar que él lo notara. ¿Para qué hacía esto? Era totalmente innecesario. Me calmé internamente y abrí la nota.

"_Bella, ¿me vas a ignorar toda la vida?" _

_Buena pregunta_, pensé. No tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, y claro que no quería ignorarlo, pero ¿que más podía hacer? No iba a ser su amiga jamás, y no podía tener una relación civilizada con él. Ésta conversación sólo me llevará a la perdición

"Si" le respondí

Pude ver que hizo una mueca de dolor cuando leyó la respuesta de la nota. Rápidamente comenzó a escribir de vuelta y giré me vista para que no se diera cuenta que le estaba mirando.

"_¿Podríamos tan solo juntarnos para conversar? Para explicarte las cosas, por favor."_

"¿Explicarme qué Edward? ¿Cómo todo tu "amor" se fue a la mierda de un día para otro? No creo que…" decidí borrar lo que tenía escrito, me parecía idiota decírselo por un papel y sonaba a resentimiento, así que cambié mi respuesta

"No me parece necesario, no tienes nada que explicar ya que estabas en tu derecho de hacer lo que quisieras, así que dile a tu conciencia que ya puede estar tranquila"

Escuché como rompió el papel y se dirigía hacia mí

— Bella, escúchame — comenzó a hablarme. Mierda. Para esto si que no estaba preparada. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba nuevamente y ahora si que nada lo pararía

— No — le corté

— Por favor — suplicó

— No

— Mírame — exigió. Le di una mirada profunda, en la que esperaba se diera cuenta de todos los sentimientos que tenía; dolor, ira, decepción, desconfianza, y sobre todo, más amor que nunca. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero pude reprimir las lágrimas, no dejaría que me viera débil.

— Necesito que hablemos Bella — insistió

— ¿Del clima? ¿De Tanya? ¿De qué exactamente? — pregunté lo más irónica posible

— De lo que pasó…

— Demasiado tarde. No quiero hablarlo. No quiero más mentiras, ni más excusas, ya déjalo Edward. Déjame en paz — grité lo último

Al parecer se había escuchado hasta en China por que tenía a toda la clase y al profesor observándonos con los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Algún problema señorita Swan? — preguntó el profesor

— No, ninguno – le respondí mientras sentía la sangre hervir en mi cara

— Perfecto, continuemos por favor

Volví a concentrarme en la clase, anotando cosas sin sentido en el cuaderno. Al parecer había entendido por que no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en el resto de la clase.

A penas sonó la campana tomé mis cosas y salí casi corriendo de la clase.

— ¡Hey Bella! — me alcanzó Hailey — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí adentro?

— Um, nada… — le respondí. Aún seguía un poco alterada

— ¿Nada? Está bien, no te obligaré a hablar si no quieres — me dijo sonriendo

— No, no es eso. Bueno… es una larga historia

— Puedes contármela, si quieres — me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia unas bancas para sentarnos. Una vez allí, suspiré y comencé a hablar

— Bueno, haré un resumen mas o menos de cómo fue — le dije mientras ella asentía — El chico que estaba sentado conmigo en biología es Edward. Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice y Emmett. Y actualmente mi ex-novio

— Oh… — gesticuló

— Si… bueno. La historia es que vivíamos en Forks, solíamos ser novios y amarnos mucho. Hace un año aproximadamente, Edward tomó un programa de intercambio en el que se mudaba a Italia y se llevaba a toda su familia para allá durante… un año. — Hailey asintió por lo que continué — él decidió terminar la relación una semana antes de su partida, cortando toda clase de contacto entre él y yo…

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — preguntó Hailey confundida

— No lo sé… su excusa fue que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban, blah, blah, blah. Pienso que fue un pretexto para terminar conmigo. La cosa es que, bueno, intentó ubicarme unos días después al celular pero yo no contesté sus llamados, no quería hablar con él. Un día antes de irse me envió un mensaje de despedida, en el que me pedía que me cuidara y cosas estúpidas. Lloré por… no sé, varios meses, perdí la cuenta. Mi vida fue un infierno después de su partida, sobre todo por que no tenía noticias de él, ni de su familia. Alice era mi mejor amiga, Emmett mi mejor amigo, y a sus padres los quería como si fueran los míos. Fue horrible Hailey, de verdad.

— Me lo puedo imaginar, debe de haber sido terrible — me dijo

— Y bueno, luego de unos seis meses, decidí mudarme a Nueva York, ya había terminado la escuela y no había ninguna buena universidad como para quedarme allá y seguir torturándome. Ángela y Rosalie decidieron mudarse aquí también, por lo que no se me hizo tan difícil, extraño a mis padres, pero no podía seguir en ese pueblo. Un día, ya instaladas aquí, fuimos de compras y nos encontramos con nada menos que Alice y Jasper en el centro comercial. Conversamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar, me pidió disculpas por todo y bueno, me contaba que ella se había ido de Italia junto a Jasper seis meses después de que se hubiesen instalado allá, por que no lo había soportado más, y había decidido venir a vivir aquí por que "Edward le tenía prohibido acercarse para no hacerme más daño" me enteré de que el resto de la familia regresaba a la semana siguiente y vivirían aquí también. ¿Qué irónico no? Me escapé de mi casa para olvidar y el destino no hace más que ponérmelo en frente. Cuento corto, Alice organizó una fiesta de bienvenida para su familia y me obligo a asistir por que según ella era el momento perfecto para el reencuentro con Edward, para que volviéramos, que se yo. La cosa es que el día de la fiesta, Edward llegó de la mano de Tanya, la rubia que anda con él. Alice no estaba enterada de la relación, ya que cuándo ella se vino de Italia Edward había cortado contacto con Tanya. Como sea, todos quedaron impactados al verme ahí, me desmayé, y Rose me sacó de ahí. Y eso… creo que eso es lo esencial en la historia, ¿de película no? — sonreí amargamente

— Y si, la verdad es que suena a película, no puedo creer lo estúpido que fue ese Edward, tengo ganas de golpearlo — reí ante su comentario

— Lo sé, yo también. Pero bueno, ya no vale la pena

— ¿Y cuándo fue esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿La fiesta?

Asintió

— Hace… dos días

— Oh… es muy reciente — me dijo abriendo los ojos

— Sip

— Y ahora en biología. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Ah eso. Me pidió que nos juntáramos para conversar

— Y que le dijiste

— Que no teníamos nada de que hablar y que me dejara en paz

— Bien hecho — me dijo mientras sonreía en aprobación

— Lo sé, aunque se me parte el alma hablarle así, pero se lo merece

— ¿Aún lo amas?

— Yo… — iba a responder pero llegó Alice

— Ahí estaban ustedes dos — interrumpió Alice apuntándonos — Las hemos buscado por toda la universidad. ¿Qué hacían? — preguntó

— Huh… nada, sólo hablábamos — dije evitando su mirada

— Bella me contaba un poco de su vida — dijo Hailey intentando no darle importancia

— Ahhh… — dijo Alice enarcando una ceja — hablaban de Edward — no fue una pregunta.

— Maldita perceptiva — dije suspirando

— ¡Ajá! — dijo en modo de victoria

— Wow — dijo Hailey

— Lo sé — le dije — no se le escapa ni una

— ¿Y que pasó exactamente que tienes esa mirada tan deprimente Bella?

— Adivina con quién me sentó el profesor de biología en su estúpida clase — la reté

— Oh no — dijo

— Oh si…

— ¡Dios! — exclamó — ¿y que más? ¿te dijo algo? — preguntó

— Que quería hablar conmigo

— Detalles por favor — exigió

— Ugh — me quejé — me envió una nota en la que decía que habláramos y yo le dije que no, luego la rompió y se dirigió a hablarme cara a cara, a lo que volví a responderle que no, luego me lo volvió a preguntar y le dije que no necesitaba ninguna explicación así que su conciencia podía estar tranquila y que me dejara en paz. En eso el profesor nos regañó por hablar en la clase y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Fin de la historia — dije suspirando

— Lo golpearé en casa — dijo Alice tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Hailey y yo reímos ante el comentario de Alice

-- No es necesario — respondí — ¿cómo estuvo tu clase? — pregunté cambiando el tema

— No tan interesante como la de ustedes. No se por qué cuando estudias diseño de modas te ponen una clase de teatro. Estúpida universidad — dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

— Si eso te parece extraño explícame por que para estudiar literatura te ponen ramos de biología

— Es verdad, son muy idiotas. — concordó

— Al menos los horarios son más livianos y salimos más temprano, sólo nos queda una clase y nos vamos — añadió Hailey

— Si, supongo que eso es lo bueno — le dije

— Podríamos ir al centro comercial después de la UNI, ¿Qué les parece? — preguntó Alice entusiasmada

— Yo me anotó — respondió Hailey

— Supongo que ya que no tengo otra opción, también me anoto

— YAY! — exclamó Alice

— ¿Dónde están los demás Allie? — le pregunté mientras me tomaba un jugo que tenía en mi mochila

— Emmett decidió ponerse los pantalones y está con Rose. Jasper está con Ángela y el resto de su clase de geografía

Seguimos conversando unos minutos más y en eso volvió a interrumpirnos el estúpido timbre que indicaba que teníamos que volver a clases. Todos teníamos sala distinta a excepción de Emmett con Rosalie. Les dijimos a los demás de la idea del centro comercial y todos aceptaron, quedamos en reunirnos después de la clase en el estacionamiento.

La clase de Filosofía no me hizo tan larga, la profesora hizo una introducción y listo. Apenas sonó el timbre me dirigí al estacionamiento a encontrarme con mis amigos. Nos distribuimos todos en distintos autos y partimos.

Así pasó la tarde, entre risas y conversaciones. Comimos donas y tomamos unos deliciosos jugos naturales. Hailey se adaptaba rápidamente al grupo, por lo que supuse que pronto seríamos muy buenas amigas. No abandonamos el mall hasta como las 8 de la noche.

Volvimos a distribuir como nos íbamos, yo me llevé a Hailey ya que no tenía auto y vivía a sólo dos cuadras de mi departamento. Quedamos en que la pasaría a buscar en las mañanas para que no tuviera que coger metro ni taxis.

Una vez que la dejé fuera de su departamento me dirigí al mío, estaba un poco cansada así que manejé lo más rápido que tenía permitido. Ya dentro organicé mi bolso para el día siguiente, me puse el pijama, cepillé mis dientes y me introduje en mi cómoda cama. Decidí ver una película para luego caer rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

Perdón por las casi dos semanas sin actualizar, mi inspiración estaba de vacaciones pero ya volvió la muy patuda. Aquí está el 7mo capítulo, ENJOY IT. Ah, se me olvidaba, me deprime MUCHO ver el traffic de la historia y ver que hay más de 1000 visitantes y ni si quiera 1/8 de ellos dejan comentarios :( Muchas gracias a los que si lo dejan y me hacen saber que les gusta la historia, es lejos lo mejor leer los comentarios y ver las alertas, a los demás que leen, me gustaría que se tomaran el tiempo de hacerlo =) it's just a click.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez

**¿REVIEWS?** =)

Love ya, G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	8. Asleep I still see you lying next to me

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_**I'll be just fine**__**, pretending I'm not**_  
_** I'm far from lonely**__** and it's all that I've got**_

* * *

**BPOV**

A la mañana siguiente desperté intentando autoconvencerse de que debía levantarme de mi cama. Luego de la repetida alarma de mi despertador, decidí moverme hacia la ducha. Estuve bajo el chorro de agua tibia unos quince minutos tratando de que el agua despejara mi mente. Una vez lista cogí una toalla, peine mi cabello y me fui a mi habitación.

Bien, no era tan tarde por lo que podía tomarme mi tiempo. Vi por la ventana y se veía un cielo despejado, por lo que cogí unos pantalones de tela negro y una polera de tiritas blanca. Ya vestida, fui a la cocina para servir mi desayuno, algo rápido, no tenía mucha hambre. Miré mi reloj, todavía estaba a tiempo, tomé mi mochila y me fui al estacionamiento a por mi auto. Prendí mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a Hailey en el que le avisaba que iba en camino a su departamento. Cuando llegué ella ya se encontraba abajo esperando

— ¡Hola Bella! —saludó entusiasta mientras se subía al asiento copiloto

— Hola Hailey — la saludé de vuelta con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunté y conduje nuestro destino hacia la universidad

— Bien, bien. Gracias ¿Tú como estás? —. preguntó

— Algo cansada, pero bien —respondí—. ¿Lista para el segundo día?

— Oh si, emocionada —dijo irónica— Quería agradecerte por el favor que me estás haciendo al pasar a recogerme, se que debe ser una gran molestia y…

— Hey —la corté— no es una molestia, no seas tonta — le dije con una sonrisa — además yo te lo ofrecí

— Aw Bella gracias, de verdad. No sabes todo lo que me ahorro con esto aparte del tiempo. Te lo agradezco infinitamente

— Me alegra poder ayudar — dije sincera

Así siguió el transcurso de nuestro viaje hasta la universidad. Unos diez minutos después nos encontrábamos estacionando el coche y dirigiéndonos a dónde se encontraba Alice, Jasper y Emmett

— Hola — saludé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno seguida por Hailey

— ¡Hola! —chilló Alice— ¿Qué tal su mañana? — nos preguntó

— Tranquila — le respondió Hailey con una sonrisa

— Igual que todas —le dije — ¿y Rose? — pregunté enfocando mi mirada especialmente en Emmett

— ¿Y yo que sé? No me mires así — me dijo y le saqué la lengua en respuesta

Luego de un rato llegó Rose junto con Ángela y al rato tuvimos que entrar a clases. Me dirigí con Emmett a nuestra clase de economía ya que nos tocaba juntos y los demás tomaron cada uno la dirección que les correspondía. Entramos a la clase y cogimos dos bancos juntos. Hablamos de cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos el profesor. Una vez que llegó, nos informó que nos asignarían a nuestros tutores de segundo año en este momento. Comenzaron a pasar los alumnos y alumnas mientras se ubicaban al frente de la clase. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas rogando por que les tocara un hombre y los chicos esperaban a por una mujer. La verdad, me daba igual.

—¿Qué prefieres Bella? ¿Hombre o mujer? —me preguntó Emmett

—Me da igual —le respondí —¿Tu?

—Huh… creo que mujer — me respondió confuso — al menos que sea fea, y antipática… preferiría un hombre. Al menos que fuera mas grande que yo y quisiera golpearme — puso cara de confundido — ¡No lo sé! — admitió

—Que importa Emmett — reí por su estúpido análisis — sólo te guiará por si necesitas ayuda en algo o que se yo

—Bien — interrumpió el profesor — cuando diga su nombre seguido diré quien será su tutor o tutora

—Tengo miedo — me confesó Emmett

—Estúpido — le dije riendo mientras esperaba que me nombraran

—Amber Middleton tu tutor será Zack — comenzó el profesor y cada tutor se iba acercando al banco de su "estudiante". Continuó una larga lista hasta que llamó a Emmett, su tutor era un chico llamado Christopher. Bastante más pequeño que Emmett y de apariencia inofensiva. Reí al ver la cara que puso mi amigo cuando el chico se acercaba a él. Luego de unos seis estudiantes más, finalmente me llamó a mi— Isabella Swan tu tutor será Alex — dijo mientras continuaba nombrando a los que faltaban

Vi que un chico alzaba su cabeza tratando de buscarme. "Aquí" le grité alzando mi mano para que me viera. Me dio una sonrisa en modo de respuesta y se acercó hacia mi banco. Era muy apuesto. Alto, pelo negro, ojos azul-grisáceos y cada vez que sonreía se le formaban unas adorables margaritas

—Hola — me saludó con un beso en la mejilla — Yo soy Alex Clarke y seré tu tutor aquí — dijo sonriendo — supongo que tu eres Isabella — añadió

—Solo Bella — le dije — un gusto

—Ok, Bella entonces — dijo mientras me dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas — ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Literatura ¿y tú? — le pregunté mientras trataba de sacar a flote mi personalidad

—Leyes. No están tan lejanos nuestros ramos así que podré ayudarte en lo que necesites, ya sabes — añadió

—Oh, gracias. De todas formas no quiero ser una molestia — le dije un poco incómoda

—Oh ¿Cuál molestia? ¿Sabías que es voluntario hacer esto?

—No tenía idea, pensé que los obligaban a "ayudarnos" — confesé

—No nada de eso. Así que siéntete con todo el derecho del mundo de preguntar lo que sea. ¿Ya conoces la universidad completa? — me preguntó mientras miraba la hora

—Um… no — le respondí—. Sólo el patio y la cafetería

—¿Enserio? Bueno, te la mostraré en el siguiente receso que tenemos, si quieres por supuesto

—Claro, me encantaría —repuse

Continuamos conversando el resto de la clase. Por lo que me contó, estaba desde que tenía memoria en Nueva York. Vivía con sus dos hermanas pequeñas y sus padres en la Quinta avenida. Siempre había deseado ser abogado al igual que su padre. Me habló un poco de los profesores de la universidad y me dio un par de consejos al respecto. Cuando sonó el timbre cogí mis cosas y me hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio.

— ueno… ¿Qué quieres ver primero? — preguntó

—Um… no lo sé — dije sinceramente

Me llevó a la biblioteca primero. Era bastante grande, con varios estantes repletos de libros y mesas estudiar. Era como el paraíso, definitivamente vendría a arrendar uno que otro libro. Luego fuimos a la sala de computación, donde había unos cincuenta computadores y aparatos de reproducción. Recorrimos los laboratorios de ciencia, el auditorio, las salas de arte, el departamento de música y el de teatro. Me mostró la enfermería, la recepción, los baños, el gimnasio y la cancha de deportes. Luego del gran recorrido por la universidad y de tener un mapa mental en mi cabeza en el que se situaba cada lugar que habíamos visto, decidimos ir a sentarnos al patio.

—¿Y que te ha parecido? — preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa, otra vez

—Wow, es simplemente genial, me encanta — le dije

—Me alegro. Bueno, creo que es tu turno de contarme sobre ti — dijo mientras se giraba para quedar sentado al frente de mi

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? — pregunté

—Mmm — pensó--… ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? — preguntó

—Nope — respondí — solía vivir en Forks hasta hace dos meses, mas o menos

—¿Dónde queda Forks? — preguntó interesado

—Es un pueblo en el estado de Washington — respondí con nostalgia

—Ah… ¿y por qué te mudaste aquí?

—Esa es una muy larga historia — dije evitando su mirada

—No quieres hablar de eso — aseguró

—No es eso, pero es bastante larga, otro día fuera de aquí te la puedo contar

—¿Es una cita? — preguntó. Me sonrojé, claramente.

—Uh… yo — tosí

—Bromeaba, pero te cobraré la palabra

—Cuento con ello

—Y bueno… ¿vives con tus padres? — preguntó retomando el hilo de la conversación

—No. Mi padre se quedó en Forks, y mi madre vive en Phoenix, Arizona — le dije algo melancólica. Los echaba de menos

—Oh, ¿vives sola, entonces? — preguntó confuso

—Sip.

—Wow… eso debe ser… solitario — ambos reímos

—Un poco, pero me acostumbro.

—¿Y has conocido gente aquí?

—Ah, mis amigos se mudaron aquí también. Luego te los presentaré, son increíbles

—Suena genial — concordó —. Bueno deberíamos ir caminando ya, van a tocar en exactamente… — el timbre hizo acto de presencia. Ambos reímos — Te acompaño a tu clase

Caminamos hasta la sala de Psicología y se despidió ahí para dirigirse a su clase de cálculo II. Entré y me senté en el primer banco desocupado que encontré, busqué mi cuaderno y mi estuche y me dispuse a dejarlos en la mesa. Al poco rato llegó una histérica Alice a sentarse a mi lado, verdad que compartíamos ésta clase.

—¡¡Bella vas a explicarme ahora quién era ese chico tan guapo con él que pasaste todo el receso de clase!! —exigió convulsiva

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo sabes que pasé el recreo con Alex? — pregunté confundida. No se como se las empeñaba para estar al tanto de todo

—Así que Alex es su nombre, cuéntamelo todo

—¡Alice! — la regañé

—¿Qué? — preguntó inocente --. Te vimos caminando con él hacia las bancas. T-o-d-o-s nos dimos cuenta y estamos ansiosos por saber quien demonios es

—Psicópata

—Mala amiga

—¡Está bien! — le dije irritada — Es Alex Clarke, está en segundo año de leyes y es mi tutor. ¿Contenta?

—Wow… ya quisiera que mi tutor fuera él — añadió — ¿y que onda? ¿De que hablaron?

—Nada relevante. Me mostró la universidad y me dijo que estaría dispuesto a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesitara respecto a la universidad y… eso. Ah si, quedamos en salir algún día para conversar

—¡¡¡Oh dios!!! — chilló — Genial. Te comprarás ropa y yo te arreglaré

—¡ALICE! — la paré — ni siquiera fijamos la fecha, cálmate

—Es que no puedo creerlo, es tan guapo… — se detuvo de inmediato mientras yo enarcaba una ceja — Lo siento. Es solo que me fascina la idea

—Si, claro. — Suspiré — tómatelo con calma

—¿Tiene novia? — preguntó curiosa

—No lo se Alice, no le pregunté. Aunque no creo que un chico como él esté soltero

—Ugh, pesimista

Así pasó la clase de Psicología. Aburrida, larga y además nos dieron un trabajo para la próxima semana. Por suerte era con Alice.

Era hora del almuerzo, así que nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería y nos reunimos con los demás. Cada uno compró su comida y nos ubicamos en una mesa grande. Emmett estaba entusiasmado hablando con Rose, Alice demostraba su amor con Jasper y yo con Ángela y Hailey conversábamos de cualquier cosa. Ambas me interrogaron levemente sobre Alex y les di las respuestas que buscaban. Me sumí en mi propio mundo y la primera imagen que se me vino a la mente era de Edward. A propósito, ¿dónde estaba? No lo había visto hoy, talvez no vino a clases. En todo caso, ¿Qué mierda me importaba a mí? Tenía que dejar de pensar en él

—Bella… Bella — gritó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Ah, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté volviendo a la realidad

—¿Qué opinas tú? — me preguntó mientras cogía un sorbo de su bebida

—Huh… ¿sobre qué específicamente? — le dije confundida

—Bella no estás poniendo atención — dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Lo siento, estaba perdida

Me acomodé en la mesa y comencé a comer mi almuerzo

—Si nos dimos cuenta — suspiró —. Hablábamos sobre ir a alguna disco el viernes

Iba a responderle y en eso vi que Alex se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Le invité a sentarse, las chicas no dejaban de hacerme ojitos y yo solo quería desaparecer. Lo presenté a mis amigos y todos fueron amables, a excepción de Emmett, que le enviaba miradas llenas de ira, luego conversaría con él. Estuvo hablando con todos, contando algunas historias y hablándonos sobre Nueva York

—Wow, entonces tú podrías aconsejarnos a que disco podríamos asistir este fin de semana — pidió Alice

—Oh, claro —le contestó—. Deberían ir a Webster Hall —sugirió—. Es un muy buen sitio, gran ambiente y música de lo mejor. Puedo ponerlos en la lista si quieren, así se evitan los rollos con la fila y no tienen que pagar — añadió sonriendo. _Que linda sonrisa que tiene_, pensé.

—¿Enserio podrías hacer eso? — preguntó Alice emocionada

—Claro, mi amigo es el dueño, no tendrá problemas

—¡Genial! — chillaron Rose y Alice

Alex rió — Entonces ¿las veo el viernes? — preguntó

—Ahí estaremos. — aseguró Alice

—¿Y tú Bella? ¿Asistirás? — me preguntó buscando mi mirada

—Claro, ahí estaré

—Genial. Bueno, las veo luego — se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y a los demás los despidió con un gesto de mano

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Rosalie perpleja

—Huh, un beso de despedida — murmuré

—Eh se lo que es eso Bella… me refiero al por qué. Algo está pasando ahí — dijo mientras Alice asentía

—No sean estúpidas, es solo por cortesía. Le acabo de conocer

—Como quieras — dijo Rosalie

—No me agrada su actitud Bella — se unió Emmett reprochándome

—Y por qué si se podría saber

—No me gusta como te mira — me dijo frunciendo el ceño

—No seas tonto Emmett

—No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño

Suspiré. Nadie iba a llegar tan hondo de mí como llegó Edward así que no sería posible

—No me va a hacer daño Emmett porque solo seremos amigos ¿si? — le dije tranquilizándolo

—Como sea, al menos nos pondrá gratis en la estúpida lista — dijo

—Si, ¿ves? Es una buena persona

Asintió mientras volvía a comer su almuerzo y se unía entusiasmado a la conversación de Rose con Jasper. Hailey hizo un movimiento y se sentó a mi lado

—Tengo que decir que es bastante guapo — susurró mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana. No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario

—Lo sé, pero no estoy para fijarme en un hombre en estos momentos, ya sabes… muy reciente — le dije

—Nadie habla de relaciones, puedes divertirte sin compromisos — sugirió sonriendo

—No estoy segura

—Deberías intentarlo —me aconsejó—.

Rodé los ojos y me dediqué a terminar mi almuerzo.

Las siguientes clases pasaron volando y el resto de los días también. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era viernes y me encontraba en el almuerzo conversando con Alex. Los días anteriores habían pasado sin ningún altercado, uno que otro trabajo por ahí. Alex había estado conmigo la mayoría de los días conversando sobre cualquier tema, la verdad es que era fácil entablar una conversación con él.

Me había percatado de que cada vez que Edward nos veía juntos me miraba con cara de odio, al punto en el que Alex me había estado preguntando cual era su problema, pero yo evadía el tema como podía. No quería dar explicaciones, al menos no aún. ¿Además que se creía? ¿O acaso yo le dedicaba miradas mientras veía como se paseaba delante de mí con su novia? Alex interrumpió mis pensamientos

—Entonces irán todos a la fiesta esta noche —dijo mientras caminábamos por el patio—.

—Claro, ahí estaremos

Sonrió de oreja a oreja

—Genial —me invitó a sentarme bajo un árbol—. Se me había olvidado decirte, el grandote me pidió que anotara en la lista a su hermano y su novia —me dijo confundido—, y le respondí que Alice con Jasper ya estaban en la lista… entonces me dijo que no se refería a ellos, y realmente no entendí nada. Me dijo que luego me enviaría los nombres por e-mail.

Lo miré con los ojos de par en par. Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota de los gestos que había realizado segundos atrás. Enarcó una ceja.

No podía creer que el estúpido de Emmett le hubiera pedido que anotara en la lista a Edward y a su novia. Increíble.

—Ah… supongo que se refería a Edward y a su novia —dije desinteresada

—¿Edward? ¿Es hermano de los chicos? —hizo una expresión que no logré descifrar—. Oh, claro. Que estúpido, es obvio. Es idéntico a Alice, no se como no me di cuenta —dijo más para si mismo que para mí

—Si, son bastante parecidos —admití

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risita

—¿Vas a contestarme algún día por que siempre evades hablar sobre él?

Al principio no supe que responder, y finalmente admití:

—No es eso. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —pregunté.

—Por que no se sienta con ustedes, por que parecen ignorarle todos, por que no lo incluyen en los planes y por que te duele tanto hablar de él —susurró la última frase con cuidado

—Bueno… —empecé— resumiré todas tus preguntas en una sola respuesta. Edward es mi ex-novio —solté rápidamente

—Oh, ya veo —pareció pensativo por un momento—. ¿No terminó bien?

Me tomé otro minuto antes de responder

—Humm... la verdad es que no. Y a Emmett y Alice no les agrada su novia, es por eso que no lo incluyen mucho en los planes. Aunque me intriga la razón por la que Emmett le invitó hoy, no soporta a Tanya —suspiré.

—Bueno, así me queda un poco más claro la razón de sus miradas —añadió riendo

—No es lo que crees

—Está celoso

—No lo está

—Bella… soy hombre. He visto como te mira, y como me mira a mí, es obvio

—No, no lo es. Fin de la discusión

—Cambiará de opinión —insistió con su persuasiva mirada

Rodé los ojos. No seguiría con ésta conversación.

La clase de literatura pasó rápidamente mientras me situaba ausente en una conversación entre Alice y Rosalie sobre ésta noche. La verdad ya se me habían ido todas las ganas de asistir a la disco con la presencia de _él_ y _ella. _Nada iba a salir bien ésta noche.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeey =D. Bueno, espero que reciban con abrazos a este nuevo personaje llamado Alex. Aún no se como lo voy a vincular con Bella, no se si hacer que tengan algo o que Edward crea que tienen algo, luego lo veré. Estoy muy contenta por los reeviews y por las alertas =) muchas gracias por seguir la historia. En mi perfil publiqué mi página en Polyvore en la que podrán ver la ropa que usan los personajes en ciertas ocaciones y la apariencia de Alex y Hailey =). Sin más que decir... GRACIAS

**¿REVIEWS? :D**

Love ya.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	9. Hate I really don't like you

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

Quien ganará la batalla de este amor desperdiciado,  
_Tu creyendo que me quieres, yo queriéndote creer,_  
Si yo te quiero aunque te calles, y tu te callas si te quiero.  
No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo...

Si le bajo el volumen a este ritmo que tocamos,  
Yo me temo que el derrumbe puede hacerse aparecer,  
Y lo que antes fue pregunta, hoy es una afirmación,  
**No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo...**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**BPOV**

Una vez en mi departamento decidí tomar una ducha para relajarme. Bajo el agua caliente sentía como mis músculos iban volviendo a la normalidad. Lavé mi pelo con cremas de masaje capilar y me envolví en una toalla, recostándome en mi cómoda cama. Encendí un cigarrillo y me quedé ahí tendida minutos, talvez un par de horas. Sólo se que el estúpido teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación

—¿Hola? —contesté un poco ida

—¿Ya sabes que te pondrás ésta noche? —preguntó una eufórica Alice —Supongo que estás lista

—Huh, no todavía —respondí—.

—¿Ocurre algo Bella? —preguntó Alice con un tono de preocupación

—No —me arrepentí—… En realidad sí —admití—. ¿Por qué Edward y Tanya irán al mismo club que nosotros ésta noche?

—Ah, eso. Idea del estúpido de Emmett

—Pues dile al estúpido de Emmett que estoy enfurecida con él

—Se lo diré

—¿Edward sabe que estaré yo ahí? —pregunté

—Está al tanto —me dijo Alice tímidamente —. Pero no te preocupes Bella, todo está controlado

"No te preocupes Bella…" Si claro. ¿Por qué mierda iba a meterse ahí si sabía que yo estaría allá también? Que idiota.

Suspiré pesadamente —Como sea —…

—Bueno, ¿quieres que pasemos por ti o nos juntamos en el club? —preguntó retomando la conversación

—Nos vemos allá —le contesté mientras comenzaba a ponerme la ropa interior

—Ok, ¡te quiero!

—Yo también

Corté el teléfono y me dirigí hacia mi closet. ¿Qué diablos me pondría hoy? Luego de diez minutos de haber tomado y ropa y haberla vuelto a guardar unas veinte veces, decidí ponerme una polera negra que me había obsequiado Alice hace un tiempo, unos jeans blancos pitillos, tacones azules y cartera de juego. Me veía presentable. Apuesto a que Alice y Rose estarían orgullosas de mí.

Estaba terminando de arreglar mi cabello cuando el timbre me interrumpió. Diablos, había olvidado que Hailey vendría para irnos juntas hacia la disco.

—Wow Bella, te ves preciosa —dijo una sonriente Hailey

—Aw gracias. Tú también te ves muy linda —admití

Hailey vestía un sencillo vestido con tonos cafés, grises, plateados y negros que hacía juego con sus tacones marrones y una preciosa cartera Jas MB negra. Se veía espléndida.

Ella terminó peinando mi cabello, dejándolo caer liso por mi espalda. Cepillé mis dientes, me perfume y estuve lista para partir. Guardé mi celular en mi cartera, llaves, billetera y nos dirigimos hacia mi auto. Conversamos acerca del día de hoy y un poco de su vida familiar. Terminó aconsejándome que ignorara a Edward ésta noche y que me dedicara a pasarlo bien con Alex, o algo así entendí. Lo que no era una mala idea.

Aparqué el auto en unas especies de estacionamiento que tenía el club y divisé el auto de Emmett, Alice y el de Rose. Supuse que ya habían entrado al lugar por que no se les veía por aquí.

Nos percatamos de que había una fila horrible para entrar al lugar, y justo antes de decidir ponernos a la cola por cortesía, Alex nos gritó desde la entrada

—Hey Bella, Hailey. Por aquí —dijo aventando su mano para indicar donde se encontraba.

Una vez que chocamos miradas nos indicó que nos acercáramos hacia él. Recibimos toda clase de miradas de la gente que se encontraba haciendo la fila, viendo como nosotras evitábamos todo eso y simplemente entrábamos.

—Hola chicas

—Hola —saludó Hailey mientras dejaba atrás al guardia.

—Hola Bella —me dio un beso en la mejilla

—Hola —le respondí el beso en la mejilla —Wow, es un muy lindo lugar

Empezamos a caminar siguiendo a Alex. Era un muy bonito lugar. Muy bien decorado, luces de muchos colores, buena música, demasiada gente para mi gusto, pero estaba con mis amigos, no me importaba mucho realmente

—Te lo dije, no se van a arrepentir

Nos guió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Visualicé a mis amigas y a los chicos sentados en el sector VIP del lugar. Sillones de cuero, bebidas especiales. Esto era lo máximo.

—¡Hola! —chilló Alice corriendo al encuentro —¿A que no es un lugar genial? —dijo mientras daba saltitos tomándome la mano

—Debo decir que sí lo es —admití sonriendo

—Te ves preciosa Bella, ni yo lo habría hecho mejor

—Gracias, tú también te ves deslumbrante Allie

Alice vestía una chaqueta amarilla, una polera blanca y unos pantalones de cuero negro. Se veía magnífica, como siempre. Solo ella podría combinar de esa manera.

—Gracias Bella —me tomó de la mano y me llevo hacia los demás.

Saludé al resto de mis amigos. Rose se veía perfecta en su vestido color fucsia y Ángela vestía un chaleco brillante de color gris y pantalones negros. Todas se veían demasiado bien.

Jasper y Emmett se veían guapísimos. Y me detuve a mirar a Alex, que no me había percatado de lo guapo que se veía también. Andaba con unos jeans, una chaqueta azul y una camisa de color blanco, le sentaba bastante bien. Aunque si se pusiera una bolsa de basura estoy segura de que se vería igual de lindo.

En un momento Rose me pidió que la acompañara algo de beber a una especie de "mini-bar" que había en el sector VIP. Nos atendió un barman bastante agraciado. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de que ésta ciudad tenía tantos chicos guapos?

—Hola chicas —nos saludó el barman —¿Qué van a pedir?

—Yo quiero un "anti-freeze" por favor —pidió Rosalie

—Ajá —dijo él mientras anotaba en una especie de cuadernillo— ¿y tú? —me preguntó

—Humm… no lo sé —admití—. ¿Qué me recomiendas? —le pregunté al chico

—El "Scorpion" talvez

—¿Qué lleva?

—Ron oscuro, jugo de naranja, brandy, jugo de limón, extracto de almendras y cherries —habló rápidamente. Sonaba a que se sabía los ingredientes de memoria por tanto repetirlos.

—Bien, dame uno de esos —le pedí

Se retiró a preparar los tragos atrás de la barra mientras yo y Rose nos sentamos ahí mismo a esperar

—Supongo que estás enterada de que Edward y su novia están aquí —rompió el hielo

—Algo así —respondí como si nada

—¿Y bien? ¿nada? —preguntó enarcando una ceja

—No. Me da igual. Aunque me enfada que Emmett tenga que ver en esto

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de nuestras bebidas. Bebí un sorbo y moví la cabeza casi en forma automática

—Está fuerte —admití—. Pero no deja de ser delicioso.

Saqué mi billetera para pagar por las bebidas, pero el barman nos indicó que ingiriéramos hoy iba por cortesía de la casa. Al parecer Alex había arreglado cuentas. Le agradecí y volvimos con los demás.

Estuvimos un rato conversando, cada uno había ido a buscar algo de beber. La verdad es que los tragos estaban buenísimos, al igual que el lugar. Después de dos "Scorpion", me sentía un poco acalorada. No es que estuviera muy acostumbrada a beber alcohol, y lamentablemente, se me subía rápido a la cabeza.

—¿Bellaa, d-dónde está Alex? —me preguntó una media-borracha Alice

—No tengo idea —admití.

La verdad es que no lo había visto desde que llegamos, debía estar por ahí flirteando con las chicas. ¿Eso es lo que hacen los hombres hoy en día no? Pues sucede que, me arrepentí inmediatamente luego de pensar eso, ya que, al micro-segundo se encontraba Alex subiendo la escalera hacia el VIP, reuniéndose con nosotros

—¡Hola! —saludé

—Hey chicos —saludó a todos —¿Por qué no bajamos a la pista de baile? —sugirió

Ups. Mala idea dude. Si hay algo que no puedo hacer es mover mis pies al compás de la música, definitivamente no sería una buena idea. Pero fui la primera en aceptar. _Estúpido alcohol,_ decía mi conciencia

—Vamos —me paré rápidamente tambaleando, pero Alex fue más rápido y me sujetó por la cintura

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó

—Claro. Son sólo las estúpidas consecuencias del alcohol —solté rápidamente obteniendo una hermosa sonrisa en modo de respuesta

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras seguidos de Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Ángela, su novio Ben y Hailey.

Al segundo de pisar la pista de baile ya había un chico invitando a bailar a Hailey, y ésta no dudó en aceptar, sí, era guapo.

Cada uno bailaba con su respectiva pareja. Alex me preguntó si quería bailar con él, a lo que, alentada por mi ebria mejor amiga dije que sí.

Nos apartamos un poco de los demás y comenzamos a movernos el ritmo de la música.

"Intentábamos" intercambiar palabras ya que con la música era un poco difícil. Hablamos sobre su familia, la universidad y un sin fin de cosas. Hasta le dí las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo, e insistí en pagar los tragos que habíamos consumido, pero se negó rotundamente. Continuamos bailando y conversando así como por media hora. Todo iba de maravillas, nos conectábamos perfectamente, hasta que claro, algo tenía que arruinar la noche.

Edward estaba a tan solo tres metros de distancia con su estúpida novia bailando tan pegados que me daba vergüenza mirarlos. Estúpidos. ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer por acá?

Cuándo creí que nada podía salir peor, me equivoqué. Tanya se percató de que yo me encontraba aquí, y decidió tragarse a Edward frente a mis ojos. Porque eso no era un beso, ¡se lo estaba comiendo!. Sentí que me desfallecía ahí mismo, estaba perpleja. _Que asco, que asco, que asco, _me repetía una y otra vez. Tenía ganas de romper a llorar ahí mismo y darle una bofetada a Edward por imbécil, y una a su novia por zorra. Los odiaba con mi vida, y para empeorarlo todo, Alex se dio cuenta.

—Bella no sufras más por ese imbécil —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla —No te merece

—Lo sé —una solitaria lágrima cayó de mis ojos. Era una estúpida sensible

Lo siguiente no lo veía venir. Alex limpió la lágrima con un beso en mi mejilla y continuó depositando besos en el resto de mi cara, terminando en mi boca. ¡DIOS! Me estaba besando. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y el parecía no haberlo notado. Sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los míos, se moldeaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, probablemente me arrepentiría de esto luego, pero, si él rehacía su vida, ¿yo también tenía todos los derechos el mundo de hacerlo también no? Seguí besándolo, por despecho.

No se si era que estaba ebria, pero esto se sentía bien, bastante bien. Continuamos besándonos hasta que ambos sentimos la necesidad de volver a respirar. Por unos minutos logré olvidarme de todo, pero luego de volver a la realidad, un estúpido sentimiento se apoderó de mí: culpa. ¿CULPA? Sí. Qué diablos, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por haber besado otros labios y por haber respondido el beso llena de ira. Esto era una real estupidez, ya que el interpelado se tragaba a su compañera a besos. ¡Que idiotez! Esto se sentía extraño, muy extraño. Seguimos bailando hasta que Alex me preguntó si quería algo de beber, me cogió de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la barra.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó

—Huh —pensé mientras leía rápidamente una lista con los nombres de algunos tragos que se encontraba ahí —… Quiero un "Blue Hawaii"

—Buena elección —me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

El conversaba con el barman mientras pedía las bebidas y yo me senté ahí en la barra mirando hacia la gente que se encontraba bailando. Logré visualizar a Rosalie con Emmett y a Hailey con otro chico, no era el que la había invitado a bailar al principio. Si que tenía suerte esta mujer.

Me quedé pensando por un momento en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Había besado a Alex después de ver a Edward besándose con Tanya, y no creía que Alex se mereciera eso. Cuándo estuviera con mis cinco sentidos de nuevo, hablaría con él.

Me bebí rápidamente el trago que me había pedido Alex recién, wow, si los anteriores los había encontrado fuertes, éstos eran el triple, además me afectaban de inmediato, yo nunca bebía. Es más, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Probablemente no podría responder esas preguntas, no ahora. Me paré de la barra tambaleándome, de no ser por Alex probablemente habría terminado en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sonriendo

—C-claro que sí —respondí —. Quiero ir al bañ-ñ-o, iré por… por Alice! —concreté

El alcohol se me había subido a la cabeza, me ardía un poco el pecho. Busqué a Alice por toda la estúpida discotheque y no la encontré. Tampoco veía a Rosalie ni a Hailey ni a Ángela. ¿Dónde estaban todas? Como sea, me dirigí como pude al baño, por suerte no había nadie. Me miré en el espejo, estaba destruida. Mi pelo desmoronado no ayudaba de mucho, y la pintura estaba algo corrida. Me arreglé como pude, me lavé las manos y me peine un poco. Tomé algo de agua, talvez así me sentía un poco mejor. Respiré varias veces antes de volver a salir.

Me encontraba en un estrecho pasillo repleto de gente que no avanzaba, era como un mar de personas. Por eso odiaba estos lugares. Cuando pude avanzar unos metros me sentí un poco mareada y tuve que afirmarme a la muralla para no caer, unos fuertes brazos me afirmaron de los hombros, sonreí, Alex al rescate de nuevo. Me giré para mirarle a la cara y casi me caigo de la sorpresa. ¿Edward? ¿Qué diablos?

—S-suéltame —logré susurrar

—Bella estás ebria, te llevaré a tu casa ahora mismo —demandó

¿Que qué? ¿Quién se creía? ¡No iba a recibir indicaciones de él!

—¿Disculpa?

—Te disculpo. Ahora vamos —me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia fuera del lugar

—¡Qué te pasa idiota! Déjame a-a-hora Edward

—No te voy a dejar así. No puedes ni caminar Bella —me agarró de la cintura para llevarme caminando a no se donde. Sólo sé que terminé sentada en una banca

—A ti no te impor-r-ta lo que yo haga o deje de hacer —escupí

Sentí ganas de llorar y golpearlo, pero era verdad, con suerte podía caminar, así que solo lograría humillarme.

—¿Bella puedes dejar de comportarte como una adolescente por favor? —me reprochó

—Hago lo que quiero, voy a entraaar —me dispuse a pararme de la banca pero en menos de un segundo me tomó de nuevo y me volvió a sentar. Qué mierda que no podía controlar mi estúpido cuerpo en estos momentos

—No voy a dejarte allá con ese pervertido en este estado, quizás que locura termines cometiendo —especuló

—¡NO ES UN PERVERTIDO! —le grité enojadísima—¡Ere-e-s un idiota Edward!

—Bella lo acabas de conocer…

—¡BASTA! —le interrumpí —¿Tu eres el único que tiene derecho a rehacer tu vida y yo tengo que quedarme llorando en mi casa cierto? Eres un imbécil egoísta. Te odio Edward, no sé como me pude enamorar de ti, eres un maldito manipulador egocéntrico que quiere todo para él y…

—Bella, es por tu bien —me cortó

—¡CÁLLATE! —grité llorando. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Las lágrimas inundaron mi cara. —Te odio, te odio, te odio —le dije mientras le daba golpes inútilmente en el pecho

Me tomó las manos y me volvió a sentar, arrodillándose al frente de mí, mirándome directo a los ojos

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto Edward?

—Lo siento tanto… —dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus manos. En otro momento no me habría permitido tenerlo así de cerca.

—Respóndeme —exigí mientras me quitaba sus manos de mi cara

—Bella no voy a tener esta conversación contigo en este estado

—Eres un cobarde —lo golpeé —Poco hombre —lo hice de nuevo —Machista —volví a hacerlo —Y retardadamente egoísta, no te voy a escuchar en otro estado. ¿Crees que estaría hablándote si estuviera con mis cinco sentidos puestos? Vete al infierno, Edward —susurré mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada del club, otra vez, pero antes de llegar vi a Alice acercándose rápidamente hacia mí. Se percató de lo que había ocurrido recién, ya que me voy roja como un tomate, llena de lágrimas y a Edward a unos metros detrás de mí. Le dio una mirada que no supe descifrar y movió su cabeza en signo de reprobación.

—Bella te llevaré a casa —me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo

—Por favor —le supliqué

Le envió otra mirada a su hermano de "_ya sabes lo que te espera en casa, idiota_" y me guió abrazada a mi cintura hasta el auto. Una vez dentro, cogí mi cabeza con mis manos y me dispuse a soltar las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos. Alice esperó unos cinco minutos antes de hacer partir el auto, hasta que dejé de llorar.

—Bella… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó

Me tomé un par de minutos antes de contestar, no estaba segura. Me sentía algo mareada, desorbitada, para ser exacta.

—Iba caminando por el pasillo… y me arrastró hasta afuera para "llevarme a casa" por que según él estoy muy ebria —reí —. Le dije que no me iría con él, y luego empezó a decir que Alex quería aprovecharse de mí o algo así. Y terminé golpeándolo por haberme abandonado —suspiré.

—Bella deberías haberlo ignorado y haber seguido tu camino. Ya sabes que cada vez que crucen palabras terminaran hablando del pasado y nada terminará bien

—Lo sé, lo intenté

—Lo regañaré por la mañana

Reí, pero no me llegó a los ojos.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados Allie, quiero asesinarlo y a la vez abrazarlo y….

—No pienses más en eso, ¿si? —acarició mi mano —Al final terminas poniéndote peor. Vamos a olvidar esto. ¿Qué tal estuvo Alex? —preguntó rápidamente

—Huh —me aturdió un poco la pregunta —…. Bien, supongo. Nos besamos —logré soltar

—¿QUÉ? —se giró bruscamente hacia mi —¿Y que más? Detalles!

—Alice ¿puede ser mañana?

—No —dijo mientras enfocaba de nuevo la mirada hacia al frente

—No pasó nada más

—¿Qué tal besa? —me preguntó curiosa

—Supongo que bien, no sé. No he tenido mucha variedad, ya sabes —dije mientras me frotaba los ojos del sueño. Y era cierto. En mi vida solo había besado a un chico cuándo tenía 15 años, luego dos años de mi vida a Edward, y ahora a Alex. No había mucho que comparar. Aunque nada se comparaba al segundo…

—Bien, eso ya es un inicio, me pone muy contenta que haya tomado la iniciativa

—Ajá —asentí mientras cerraba los ojos del sueño.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba acostada en mi cama, con mi pijama puesto y una coleta en el pelo. Mañana habría tiempo de agradecerle a Alice.

En menos de un minuto caí rendida ante el sueño, lógico. Alcohol + falta de sueño no es una buena combinación.

* * *

Fue una noche bastante mala, dormí pésimo además de haber tenido constantes pesadillas toda la maldita noche.

Abrí los ojos confundida, no recordaba bien los eventos de la noche anterior, pero al menos estaba en mi casa. Me incorporé en la cama y un mareo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza me recorrieron completamente, "_resaca, cariño_" me dijo mi conciencia. Empecé a recordar algunas cosas; Alex, alcohol, besos con Alex, más alcohol, un poco más de alcohol, Edward, discusión, auto y Alice. Diablos, había cometido un montón de estupideces en tan solo un par de horas. ¿Qué pensaría Alex de mí ahora? ¿Qué era una cualquiera que a los pocos días se lanzaba? ¿Y Edward? ¿Qué todavía tenía resentimientos en su contra? Por Dios, era una estúpida, y no sabía por que mierda había bebido tanto.

Otra fuerte puntada en la cabeza apareció. ¿Qué hora sería?

Me giré hacia mi velador en busca del reloj de mesa, que marcaba las 13:30 horas. Sí, era tarde. Al lado de mi reloj se encontraba un vaso lleno de agua y dos píldoras al lado de él, las debe de haber dejado Alice. Tomé el vaso y tragué un poco de agua, en eso llamaron a la puerta, ¿se habría quedado aquí?

—¿Cómo va esa resaca Bella? —preguntó una chistosa Alice entrando hacia mi habitación para tomar asiento a los pies de mi cama. Ya se encontraba vestida y tenía el pelo mojado, por lo que suponía que también había tomado una ducha

—Huh, horrible —admití —. Se me parte la cabeza Alice

—Me imagino cariño, no es para menos. —Rió. No entendía el estúpido chiste —Toma las pastillas que te dejé ahí, te ayudaran con el dolor de cabeza

Cogí las pastillas y metí ambas en mi boca. Sabían asquerosas, así que rápidamente las pasé con un trago de agua haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Saben horrible

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Con sabor a guindas? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja

—Alice no estoy para juegos hoy, no hoy —le dije con cara de muy pocos amigos

—¿Relájate quieres?

Volví a recostarme en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Esto era bastante insoportable.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —me preguntó Alice

—Um, no… gracias. Tengo un poco de asco —confesé. Luego me acordé de que no le había ofrecido nada a mi amiga, era una maldita inservible como anfitriona de hogar, pero estaba con una resaca del terror —. Tú deberías comer algo, Alice. Ya sabes donde se encuentra todo

—No te preocupes, ya comí algo de fruta —sonrió —. Supongo que quieres saber que ocurrió anoche —dijo directo al grano

—Algo así, tengo algunos flashbacks de lo que pasó, pero nada muy concreto

Era penoso, pero cierto. En mi vida había bebido tanto, y nunca había quedado así. Bueno, solo una vez, pero estábamos en casa de Rosalie con Ángela, luego de la partida de los Cullen, y no recuerdo haber tenido estas consecuencias.

Alice rió.

—Bueno… besaste a Alex —dijo mirándome a los ojos

Me sonrojé. Que idiota, no quería ni dar la cara el lunes por la vergüenza que sentía.

—Huh, si. Lo recuerdo —admití desviando la mirada

—Bien. Bebiste mucho alcohol —dijo como si fuera obvio —, y… discutiste con Edward —dijo las últimas palabras con cuidado

—Algo recuerdo de eso, ¿podrías refrescarme un poco la memoria? —pregunté avergonzada

—Edward iba a llevarte a casa por que estabas ebria y tú no lo dejaste, entonces empezaron a discutir fuera del club. Lo golpeaste varias veces por haberte dejado, en lo que estoy de acuerdo, y luego te traje a casa, fin de la historia —concluyó mientras miraba su manicure recién hecha.

¡Cierto! ¡Lo había golpeado! Que idiota. ¿Cómo el alcohol podía hacerme cometer tales estupideces? Ahora había quedado como la estúpida despechada y ebria. Que horror.

Empecé a recordar más imágenes de la conversación con Edward, Alex había salido a colación también. Genial. ¡NO VOLVERÍA A BEBER EN MI VIDA! Al menos no en un lugar en el que estuvieran esos dos hombres. Alice me miraba divertida, ¡como si pudiera encontrarle alguna pizca de diversión a esto!

—No es divertido Alice, enserio. Acabo de sentenciarme

—Hay Bella, no seas dramática. Todos han tenido alguna borrachera —dijo rodando los ojos

—¡No Alice! No intentes bajarle el perfil a la situación, por que ésta vez no funcionará y nada me hará sentir mejor ¿si? Besé a Alex, que debe pensar que soy una zorra. Y golpeé a tu hermano, que debe pensar que estoy esquizofrénica. ¡POR QUE YO! —grité

—No creo que Alex crea que eres una zorra Bella por Dios, no es de esos, es un buen hombre y jamás hablaría así de ti, así que quédate tranquila, el lunes debes hablar con él y explicarle un poco las cosas. Y con respecto a Edward… se merecía esos golpes y más, así que nada que decir.

—No me haces sentir mejor

—No intento hacerte sentir mejor, solo te digo las cosas como son —se hundió de hombros —. Ya relájate, hay cosas peores

—¡Claro que hay cosas peores, como las guerras, los pobres, la muerte… pero no me consuela Alice!

—Está bien, entonces húndete en depresión y llora por haber estado ebria anoche… Tienes esas dos opciones

—Me duele la cabeza como para discutir contigo

—Está bien. De todos modos ya tengo que irme, Jasper me invitó a almorzar —me dijo sonriendo como idiota

—Ok. Pásalo bien y gracias por todo, ya sabes que te adoro —me dio un abrazo

—Nos vemos Bella, te llamaré en la tarde. ¡Te quiero! —gritó mientras salía de mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y sentí el silencio que abundaba alrededor. Las pastillas de Alice aún no hacían ni un poco de efecto en mi dolor de cabeza, al parecer tendría para rato. Decidí que tomando una siesta recuperaría más fuerzas y probablemente luego éstas ya habrían hecho efecto.

Y así pasó el resto la tarde. Dormí alrededor de cuatro horas y cuando desperté pareciera que no hubiese descansado nada.

Tenía un poco de hambre así que fui a la cocina y me preparé algo de comer. Una vez que terminé con eso, volví a mi cama ya que aún sentía un poco de jaqueca. Prendí un rato la televisión y cuando me di cuenta de que no había nada interesante en ella decidí retomar mi siesta, sentía como si no durmiera de hace días. Así continuó mi productivo día y el resto de la noche hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Chan chan. Hola, se que es sábado, pero no me pude resistir a subir este capítulo :D! no odien tanto a Edward, por favor xD jajajaja. Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización =). Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios, sugerencias, poner alertas, etc! Enserio, me ponen muy feliz. Sin más que decir!! aaah si, olvidaba, pondré ahora en el perfil los vestidos y ropa de los chicos en la disco, aparte de algunas imágenes para que se hagan a la idea del capítulo.

Un beso giganteeeeeeeeeeeeeee, las quiero :).

**¿REVIEWS? :D**

Love yaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	10. I don't care

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

**_Again I bleed, again I shake._**  
**_ Again I fall, again I break._**  
**_ Wasted, hated._**  
**_ Again, again.._**

_ Underneath my skin is it just anger, just frustration?_  
_ Underneath my skin is it just nothing, or these feelings?_  
_ 'cause all of mine just fades_  
_ no, I don't feel what I felt before._  
_ I'm back inside this cage._

* * *

.

**BPOV**

El tiempo el domingo era horrible. Había un montón de neblina y al parecer se acercaba una tormenta, _con lo que me encanta el frío_, pensé irónicamente.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con unos jeans, zapatillas y polerón para comenzar a hacer un aseo profundo en mi departamento. Luego de dos horas de limpiar sin descanso sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, era Emmett, maldición.

—No quiero hablar contigo —no le di oportunidad de contestar y colgué rápidamente el celular, no quería hablar con el hoy, talvez en unos días, o en meses, ¡talvez nunca!

El celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, lo cogí y lo aventé hacia el sillón, sabía que seguía siendo él. Luego de un par de minutos comenzó a sonar el teléfono de mi casa… ¿no se iba a rendir jamás? Decidí ignorarlo. Prendí el equipo de música, puse el CD de uno de mis grupos favoritos, "_Mayday Parade_", y comencé a cantar al ritmo de _"¿If you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?" _mientras terminaba con las labores del hogar.

Llegó un momento en el que me sentí agotada y me recliné en mi sofá negro de cuero, eché mi cabeza para atrás y me puse a pensar en todos los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente.

No podía dejar que el pasado me siguiera atormentando de ésta forma, aunque éste no fuera pasado para mí.

Tenía que cambiar mi forma de pensar ahora mismo, si no, sólo conseguiría quedarme sola y afligida para siempre. Tenía derecho de rehacer mi vida ¿no? Si el lo hizo, yo también. Talvez Alex no era el indicado, talvez era muy pronto, pero podía al menos intentarlo, pasarlo bien y disfrutar el momento como dijo Hailey.

Era hora de comenzar a pensar en mí misma y dejar de girar en torno a los demás. Me cansé de la Bella deprimida, aguafiestas, con baja autoestima, comenzaría a tomar en cuenta los consejos de mis amigos, y si era necesario crear un escudo para que nadie más me volviera a hacer daño, no tenía problemas en hacerlo.

_Ahá_, estaba orgullosa de la decisión que acaba de tomar. Ahora mismo tenía ganas de ir al centro comercial e invertir dinero en MÍ, me lo merecía. Cogí mi celular ignorando las _catorce_ llamadas perdidas de Emmett y marqué a Alice.

—¿Tan poco tiempo duras sin mí Bella? —preguntó cómicamente Alice

—Sip —admití

—Siempre lo supe… ¿Y, algo en especial o sólo llamas a tu amiga para saber como se encuentra?

—¿Me acompañas al centro comercial? —pregunté tímidamente. Sabía que esto me costaría.

Soltó una sonora risa y añadió:

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó aún riendo

—Si, ¿por qué? —le dije confundida

—Bella… Tú un domingo llamándome para ir al centro comercial. ¿Y no quieres que piense que aún sigues ebria?

—¡Alice! —me quejé —_quiero_ ir —le dije

—Está bien, te acompañaré, te lo debo. ¿Y, que quieres comprar específicamente? ¿Materiales para la universidad? ¿Ir a la librería? ¿O talvez…

—Quiero comprar ropa —la interrumpí antes de que continuara

…

Se quedo completamente callada, tal vez estaba en shock. Yo también lo estaría, a decir verdad. Estoy tan sorprendida como ella de querer ir.

—¿Alice? —pregunté al rato

—¿Me volví loca o escuché bien?

—Escuchaste bien —admití rendida

Soltó un grito infernal que por poco me deja sorda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _tan_ exagerada?

—No puedo creerlo, voy para allá —me cortó sin darme opción de responder

Una risa se escapó de mis labios. Aunque fuéramos completamente diferentes, una parte de mí no podía vivir sin ella.

Al cabo de diez minutos Alice se encontraba llamándome para avisar que estaba abajo. Rápidamente cogí un bolso y salí de mi departamento. Hacía mucho más frío de lo que pensaba, es más, tal vez mañana llueva, las nubes comenzaban a ponerse de un matiz gris. Hice una mueca de disgusto al pensar en eso, odiaba el frío y la lluvia con mi vida, era una de las razones por las que escapé de Forks.

—Hola —saludé a Alice tiritando aún por el frío de afuera. Afortunadamente había puesto calefacción al auto.

—¡Hola! —me saludó con una estúpida sonrisa plantada en su cara. Le enarqué una ceja —¿Qué? —me preguntó —Es solo que me emociona llevarte a comprar ropa por que quieres y no por que yo te esté obligando —sonrió —.Ya era hora

Sonreí por su comentario y encendió el auto camino al centro comercial

—¿Y qué es de tu día? —me preguntó de la nada

—Hummm... nada interesante. Ordené mi departamento y eso, nada productivo. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? —le pregunté

—Hice mi trabajo para diseño, acompañé a Esme al supermercado, vi una película con Jasper y… estuve con Emmett —dijo último con delicadeza

—Ahá… me alegro de que tu día haya sido tan interesante Allie —le dije ignorando lo último

—Sip. Y… ¿no me vas a preguntar que me dijo Emmett?

—No —la corté

—Hay Bells… no comparto lo que hizo pero no lo hizo por maldad. Su idea era provocar todo lo contrario, está muy arrepentido y quiere hablarte

—Pues lo hubiese pensado antes. ¿Cuál era su idea? ¿Qué nos encontráramos casualmente y conversáramos un poco de la vida?

—Algo así —susurró

Gruñí. ¿Por qué tenía que interferir en lo que no tenía solución?

—Fue estúpido e inconsecuente

—Lo sé —admitió —Si hubiese sabido lo que tenía en mente no lo habría permitido, pero no lo odies Bella, sabes que le partes el alma, te adora —dijo melancólica

—Ya sé. No lo odio, entiendo que su cerebro es muy pequeño para razonar algunas cosas… simplemente no quiero hablarle ahora

Y era cierto. No podía odiarlo, si bien no entendía la estúpida razón por lo que hizo lo que hizo, era mi mejor amigo. Pero estaba molesta, si hablaba con él ahora sólo provocaría una pelea. Al menos mi respuesta pareció dejar a Alice más tranquila.

Una vez en el centro comercial, Alice me llevó de una tienda a otra, ni si quiera estaba al tanto de que hubieran tantas.

Recorrimos pasillo por pasillo, tienda por tienda, sin excepción. Nunca me habían dolido tanto las piernas.

Estaba agotada, pero al menos había ganado un guardarropa nuevo, no necesitaría hacer otra visita por lo menos en dos años.

Tenía más de nueve pares de zapatos nuevos, siete vestidos; tres casuales y los demás de fiesta, no sabía cuando diablos iba a estrenarlos pero y qué. Además de varias camisas, abrigos, sweaters y pantalones de diversos colores. Era una estupidez, pero se sentía bien ocupar el dinero en mí.

Después de haber ido al menos cinco veces a guardar bolsas de ropa al auto de Alice ya que ella obviamente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de consumir también, decidimos ir a una pequeña cafetería ahí mismo a comer algo.

Entramos y nos ubicamos en la primera mesa que encontramos vacía, una vez que tomamos asiento, un mozo apareció al cabo de cinco minutos. Yo pedí un café con leche y unas donas, mientras que Alice pidió un café mocca con una tartaleta.

—Me encanta ésta cafetería —admitió Alice triunfante —. No sabías de lo que te perdías, Bella

—Supongo que es la ventaja de venir siempre al centro comercial —sonreí

—Si, ahora tendré una acompañante —chilló emocionada

—Huh, esto no significa que me haya vuelto adicta a las compras Alice, dame un poco de tiempo

—Claro —asintió —. Ya le tomarás el gusto

El joven que nos atendió regresó con el pedido en una bandeja, deposito la comida en la mesa y se marchó. Esto se veía realmente bueno

—Definitivamente delicioso —admití una después de darle un mordisco a mi dona y haber tomado un sorbo de café

—Te lo dije —me aseguró

Estuvimos conversando unos quince minutos hasta que Alice recibió una llamada

—Es Emmett —me sonrió —, probablemente quiere saber si lo odias.

Reí ante su comentario

—Hola Emm —saludó —¿Es necesario que vaya ahora? —Preguntó molesta, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una perfecta "O" en sus labios --¿Pero por qué? —preguntaba Alice mientras bebía rápidamente lo que le quedaba de café y le hacía señas al mesero para que trajera la cuenta —Si… voy para allá —cortó el celular

—¿Que pasó? —le pregunté confundida mientras cogía mis cosas imitándola.

—Huh nada… —sonrió —Carlisle me necesita en casa

_Si claro, y yo soy idiota, pensé. _

Le pasé la mitad de la cuenta en dinero a Alice pero se rehusó a aceptarla. Pagó y salimos de la cafetería.

Alice estaba callada. Era obvio que algo había pasado y no me lo quería decir.

—¿Estás segura que no pasa nada? —interrumpí el silencio al cabo de un rato

—Si, no es nada —me aseguró, pero seguía sin creerle.

Asentí dudosa y seguimos caminando hacia el auto.

Ya se había hecho de noche, _que rápido se pasa el tiempo comprando_, pensé.

Hacía un frío horroroso, hace tiempo que no sentía días así, ya me estaba acostumbrando al sol.

Durante el camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada, había algo que ella no quería contarme, y no iba a meterme más allá en el asunto, seguramente no sería nada bueno.

Bajé del auto despidiéndome de Alice rápidamente, y ésta asintió algo ida, seguía pensando en _eso_ que no quería contarme. Saqué el lote de bolsas de ropa y entré al edificio.

Saludé al conserje y luego de subir por el ascensor, me encontré agotada en el sillón de mi departamento. Me saqué las zapatillas que traía y recliné mi cabeza, había sido un largo día, lleno de nuevas ideas y pensamientos, y además me había ganado un dolor de espalda.

Descansé por un tiempo indefinido y después de apagar todas las luces del departamento me fui a mi habitación.

Decidí que mi mejor opción era buscar mi pijama de invierno ya que al parecer sería una noche bastante fría. Acomodé algunos cuadernos para mañana en mi bolso y me acosté.

Me hundí y me tapé hasta el cuello con el cobertor, prendí la TV y comencé a ver el noticiero. Nada nuevo; robos, un par de choques… blah blah blah, lo mismo de siempre.

Esperé hasta que pasaran la sección del clima, y tal como pensaba, mañana habría _lluvia_. Después de meses sin sentir esa desagradable humedad, volvía para arruinarme la vida.

Al menos Alice me había hecho comprar la mayoría de la ropa en avance de temporada, por lo que me serviría para estos días fríos.

Me había preparado mentalmente para dormir, cuándo mi molesto celular comenzó a sonar

—¿Hola? —contesté

—Bella… —respondió Alice del otro lado de la línea

Su voz sonaba extraña. O talvez estaba alucinando

—¿Qué ocurre Alice? —pregunté de inmediato.

Casi había olvidado esa extraña llamada en el centro comercial y su apuro por salir de ahí y llegar a su casa.

—…

—Alice, ¿sigues ahí? —pregunté cuando noté que no respondía

—Huh, sí —contestó bajito

—Me estás preocupando —admití —¿Qué pasa? —pregunté ansiosa

Luego de un pesado suspiro de Alice, contestó

—Edward ha terminado con Tanya…

* * *

**NO SÉ QUE PASÓ QUE EL CAPÍTULO SE BORRÓ HOY Y TENGO QUE VOLVER A SUBIRLO :S!!! NO ENTIENDO QUE PASÓ, ASI QUE PERDON SI CREEN QUE ES UN NUEVO CAP, PERO NO SE QUE DIABLOS LE PASÓ A LA PÁGINA. I'M SORRY GIRLS. **

................ Hola. Perdon perdon perdon! En realidad se que no tengo perdon de Dios por todos los días que he estado ausente sin actualizar y sin dar señales! pero pero pero es que comencé el preuniversitario, y eso más el colegio me tienen agotadísima! Añadiendo que tuve un viaje de cinco días y solo volví hace dos a mi casa. Prometo que estaré actualizando más seguido, o lo intentaré ! pero se vienen los exámenes luego asi que no me odien ya? (a)!

Hablando de la historia, al fin eliminamos a Tanya de la historia! ¿Tres hurras por que ya no está con Edward? (8)! Ok, no. El capítulo es corto pero preciso, asi que espero que les haya gustado y estén un poco más tranquilas, esperemos que ahora Edward deje de ser tan imbécil? Un beso ladies! Nos vemos proooonto!

En mi perfil publiqué toda la ropa que compró Bella en el capítulo de hoy (busquen el link alfinal), para que pasen a ver echarle un vistazo a su nueva ''ideologia''.

Ah, y olvidaba decir que empecé una nueva historia =) en mi perfil está publicada, se llama "Esto cambia los planes" y espero que les gusteeeee, pasen para ver que tal =)

Sin más que decir, gracias por leeer y por sus comentarios!

**Un review por Tanya que se ha ido? :D**

Love yaaaaaall!!

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	11. Everything you're not

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_Cause you can't shut me out__, no I don't_  
_Don't care what you say__ cause all I really, all I really want is **everything you're not**_

* * *

¿Edward qué? Grité internamente.

_Si, Edward ha terminado con Tanya, _me respondía mi conciencia.

Diablos, ¿por qué justo ahora? La noticia me caía como un balde de agua fría.

_Esto no cambia nada Bella_.

Es cierto… esto no cambiaba nada en absoluto. No significaba nada, nada de nada. Yo continuaría con lo que tenía pensado y no afectaría mis decisiones.

—¿Bella estás ahí? —preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Huh, si. ¿Qué tiene Alice? No me importa —soné lo más fría posible, casi me convencí a mi misma.

—Lo sé, yo sólo decía —suspiró —… ¿No has pensado que tal vez las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes? –preguntó en un susurro

—No. Nada volverá a ser como antes, las cosas seguirán tales como están —aseguré

—Bien, yo sólo decía —bostezó —. Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy muerta, mañana te cuento bien como sucedió. Te quiero Bella

—Si, yo también me iré a dormir —concordé —.También te quiero Alice

Corté el celular y lo dejé en la mesita de al lado. Me disponía a dormir cuando el vibrador de mi celular me interrumpió. _Alice,_ pensé. Pero me vi totalmente sorprendida cuando me encontré con un mensaje de texto de Emmett_  
_

_"¿Bells, no me hablarás nunca más? Te extraño, Emm."_

Luego de leer el mensaje automáticamente curve los labios hacia abajo. Yo también lo extrañaba, y mucho, pero aún seguía un poco molesta por todo el asunto de la disco y todo eso. Aunque, si iba a cambiar y empezar de cero, tendría que hacerlo respecto a mi amigo también… me hacía falta, estuve tantos meses sin él que no podía seguir desperdiciando el tiempo, aunque me merecía una buena explicación.

_"Mañana hablamos. Yo también te extraño. Bella"_

Dejé todo mi orgullo de lado en ese mensaje, supongo que era una buena forma de comenzar. Ahora sí, podía dormir tranquila.

. . .

El despertador sonó justo cuando estaba por saborear un delicioso helado de tres pisos, con múltiples sabores, bañado en crema y crocante.

¿Por qué los sueños buenos nunca podían terminar?

Tomé el despertador y lo aventé al suelo sin piedad, se lo merecía. Intenté quedarme unos minutos más en la cama pero me fue imposible. Una vez que despertaba no había caso de volver a dormirme.

Miré la hora, eran las 7:30 AM, tenía una hora exacta para llegar a la universidad. Cansada me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente me hizo reaccionar y mi shampoo con olor a fresas me trajeron de vuelta.

Mientras me secaba pensé en el_ largo_ día que me esperaba hoy y en las conversaciones que quería pero no podía evitar, o sea Emmett y Alex.

Ya que estaba lloviendo, tal y como lo pronostiqué ayer, decidí ponerme algo de la ropa nueva que había comprado con Alice.

Elegí unos jeans grises, un sweater morado y un chaquetón del mismo tono. Mis botas y un par de accesorios a juegos. Una vez lista me miré al espejo, y en realidad, era como otro yo. Alice seguramente estaría orgullosa de mí.

Me serví un rápido desayuno y me llevé una fruta para la universidad. Cogí las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi departamento. En el camino decidí llamar a Rose, me había comportado horriblemente ingrata con ella éste fin de semana y debía de odiarme

—_¿Aló? —contestó _

—Hola Rose ¿cómo estás?

—_Oh, ¡hola Bella! Hasta que te decidiste por llamar maldita desaparecida. Estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú? —preguntó mientras se escuchaban bocinazos y gritos del otro lado del teléfono —Perdón por eso, es que estoy en un tráfico del demonio y la gente anda muy estúpida al volante _

—Me imagino —reí —. Yo bien, voy a buscar a Hailey y luego nos vamos a la universidad, ¿nos vemos allá?

—_Por supuesto que sí, y tenemos muchas cosas que hablar —dijo emocionada_

—Si que tenemos que hablar

—_Bella… ¿algo que no me hayas contado? —me preguntó con tono de reproche_

—Nos vemos en la UNI, ¡te quiero! —colgué antes de que comenzara con un interrogatorio. Apenas me viera se daría cuenta del cambio, y no es que fuera para tanto.

Aparqué justo afuera del edificio de Hailey y le marqué al celular para que bajara. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya se estaba subiendo al auto

—Siento la demora Bella es que no encontraba las llaves del departamento y —dejó de hablar cuando me miró y se formó una perfecta "o" en su boca —… Wow Bella, te ves muy linda —dijo mientras me observaba

—¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunté insegura.

—Si, enserio, te ves muy distinta, ¡me encanta! —admitió

—Gracias Hailey, de verdad —dije sincera.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos estacionando fuera de la universidad. Salimos del coche y caminamos hasta donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, logré visualizar de lejos a Alice, Jasper, Rose y Ángela. No veía a Emmett por ninguna parte, seguro no quería estar ahí cuando yo llegara.

—¡Aquí! —chilló Alice cuando nos vio desde lejos

Cuando ya estábamos sólo a dos metros de distancia, sentí la mirada de todas mis amigas en mí. A cada una se le desencajonó la mandíbula formando una especie de sonrisa

—¡Bella! —gritó a Alice corriendo al encuentro —¡Oh Dios! ¿Estoy soñando?

—No lo creo —reí

—¡Estás tan linda! —dijo mientras me miraba —¿Lo hiciste tú sola? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

—¡Alice! —me quejé. —¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho? —pregunté —Te dije que todo iba a ser diferente desde ayer

—Lo sé, es que no puedo creerlo, ¡estoy tan emocionada por tu nuevo tú! —exclamó mientras daba pequeños saltitos, parecía una niña.

Fui a saludar al resto de las chicas, cada una me halagó un millón de veces y me felicitó por mi cambio, todas decían que me veía preciosa, supongo que debía confiar en sus opiniones. Nos quedamos conversando del fin de semana mientras esperábamos que dieran el inicio de las clases.

Aún no veía a Emmett por ningún lado, y no quería preguntarle a Alice dónde se encontraba, así que lo deje pasar, luego hablaríamos, supuse.

Dieron el inicio de las clases y me fui a inglés con Alice, Rose y Áng, que era LA clase que teníamos juntas. Entramos al salón y recibí varias miradas de parte de mis compañeros y algunos susurros, diablos… odiaba la atención. Rápidamente caminé hasta los primeros bancos desocupados y me senté con Rose, atrás de nosotras se encontraban Alice con Ángela.

Llegó la profesora y la clase comenzó, dio una introducción y luego nos dijo que teníamos que hacer un informe de un filósofo inglés en parejas, y que nosotras podíamos elegir con quién. Yo sería con Rose y Alice con Áng. La sugerencia de la profesora fue que empezáramos con el trabajo ahora en clases e hiciéramos una especie de boceto de lo que sería. Con Rose rápidamente planeamos el trabajo, cómo y cuándo lo haríamos, por lo que nos quedó tiempo de sobra en la clase.

—¿Entonces, como vas con Alex? —preguntó Rosalie curiosa

La miré encogiéndome de hombros

— Creo que nos debemos una conversación… pero no tenía su celular ni mail como para hablar con él el fin de semana, ya sabes…

—Bueno, hoy lo verás y podrán hablar —dijo como si fuera la solución al problema —. Me agrada Alex, Bella. Soy la partidaria número uno para que estés con él y te saques de la cabeza al idiota de Edward —casi escupió su nombre.

—Ya lo sé Rose… hago lo posible —admití

Sonó el timbre del término de clase y le entregamos nuestro esquema del trabajo al profesor, nos felicitó por la idea que teníamos y salimos de ahí. La verdad es que le temía un poco a este recreo, probablemente tendría que hablar con Emmett o Alex, y no sé que era peor enfrentar. Traté de pasar desapercibida entre las personas y nos reunimos con el resto de los chicos que se encontraban en unas bancas. Me encontraba conversando con mis amigos cuando Alice me remeció

—Alex viene hacia acá —susurró despacio

¡Mierda! grité en mi interior. Toda la fuerza y madurez que había logrado en estos días se había ido a la mierda en dos segundos. _Cálmate_, me dije a mí misma, sería peor si me veía histérica. Traté de reintegrarme a la conversación con mis amigos, pero ya era tarde. Sentí que me tocaban el hombro, me giré lentamente tratando de verme tranquila, encontrándome con Alex y su hermosa sonrisa

—¡Hola! —sonreí intentando ser casual

—Wow —exclamó cuando me di vuelta —¡Hola! —saludó dándome otra de sus hermosas sonrisas —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú? —pregunté de vuelta

—Estoy bien, gracias. Te ves muy linda hoy —añadió

¿Qué podía responder frente a eso?

—Gracias… —dije mirando al suelo para evitar que me viera sonrojada

Cogió mi cara con su mano y quedé frente a él de nuevo

—No tienes que avergonzarte por ser hermosa Bella

—No dejaré de sonrojarme si sigues diciendo esas cosas Alex —admití rascándome la frente mientras desviaba la mirada

—Está bien, no lo haré tan seguido, aunque no aseguro nada —dijo y yo reí —. Oye, ¿me acompañas? —me preguntó mientras apuntaba hacía una especie de jardín que había en la universidad

—Claro —le respondí

Sonreí automáticamente porque él no había tocado el tema, aún. Nos sentamos en el pasto teniendo vista hacia el resto de la universidad. Me crucé de piernas y quedé frente a él. No sabía que decir, así que jugaba con el pasto y con mis dedos, hasta que él rompió el silencio

—Bella vas a romper tus dedos si sigues jalándolos de esa manera —dijo riendo —. ¿Tienes algo que decir? —preguntó.

Tragué en seco. Genial, se había dado cuenta de que estaba histérica por decirle que no era una borracha compulsiva, y que lo sentía.

—De hecho sí —logré decir —. Alex… siento haberme comportado como una idiota el sábado, ya sabes —dije desviando la mirada —, no suelo beber de más, nunca. No sé que me pasó y estoy tan arrepentida…

—¿Te arrepientes de que nos hayamos besado? ¿Es eso Bella? —sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa de aquellas, era más bien triste.

—¡No! —solté rápido —Quiero decir, me arrepiento de haberte besado ebria, y si te llevaste una mala impresión de mí, lo siento… --admití avergonzada

—Entonces… no es que estés arrepentida de lo que pasó entre nosotros

—No…

—Genial, entonces no me importa si estabas ebria, digo… quizás hubiese sido más romántico si ambos hubiésemos estado en con nuestros cinco sentidos, pero no me molesta. Y tampoco me llevé una mala imagen de ti Bella, no seas tonta —acarició mi mejilla mientras su hermosa sonrisa aparecía otra vez en su rostro.

Esta vez sonreí yo. Alex no pensaba que era una ebria-descontrolada, y por lo que había entendido, él estaba feliz también.

Ahora, la pregunta era ¿estaba lista para esto? ¿podría volver a querer a alguien, otra vez? No tenía las respuestas, pero lo iba a intentar, tenía que quererme un poco a mí también.

Nos quedamos sentados, sin hablar… simplemente observando alrededor, tomados de la mano. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, estaba como en mi propia burbuja

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Alex

—¿Conocernos? —pregunté —Quiero decir, conocernos bien, salir… no lo sé

—Me parece una buena idea —concordó mientras tomaba unos cabellos que habían caído hacia mi cara y los ponía detrás de mi oreja. Los siguientes minutos que pasaron simplemente nos quedamos ahí sentados, conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que el timbre de clases nos interrumpió.

Rápidamente nos paramos de ahí y yo fui al encuentro con mis amigas. Todas me miraban sorprendidas y tenían la duda en la cara, me _espera un gran interrogatorio_, pensé. Alice iba a abrir su boca para atacarme con preguntas asesinas pero me excusé con las clases y le prometí que luego les contaría. Cogí a Hailey del brazo y nos fuimos al salón de biología. Nos sentamos un poco apartadas del profesor para poder contarle un poco, luego me pondría al día.

La clase entera pasó rapidísimo, le platiqué a Hailey de las propuestas de Alex y de lo que habíamos conversado. Hailey dijo que estaba feliz por mí y que esperaba que Alex fuera el indicado, yo también lo esperaba. Terminó la clase y con Hailey buscamos a los demás. Mis amigas seguían con esa cara de "habla ahora Bella" Dios, ¡que entrometidas! Cuándo creí que no tendría escapatoria de ésta conversación, vi a Emmett caminando a unos metros, ni si quiera se había percatado de que nos encontrábamos aquí.

—Lo siento chicas, luego les cuento… tengo que resolver algo ahora —les dije sin pensarlo y corrí tras Emmett, no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Una vez ya cerca de él, le grité por su nombre y se giró hacia mi, sorprendido

—¿Bells? —preguntó con una cara entre felicidad y angustia

—Hola… —saludé

—¿C-cómo estás? —me preguntó mientras me indicaba que nos fuéramos a otro lugar

—Yo bien… ¿cómo estás tú? —le pregunté sincera. De verdad quería saber como se encontraba, era mucho para mí no hablar con él en días y no podía seguir "enojada" con él.

—Huh… bien… también —se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso —… Bells yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad. Me está matando el no hablar contigo y que estés enojada, sabes que nunca querría hacerte daño, fue una estupidez y no volveré a entrometerme en tu no relación con Edward, no quiero perderte… de nuevo —confesó mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Sabía que él no lo había hecho de malo, simplemente mi amigo era un poco idiota y no comprendía algunas cosas, pero todos cometemos errores… somos humanos. _Si todos cometemos errores perdona a Edward entonces_, me decía mi estúpida conciencia. _Cállate, hay errores y errores,_ le debatí y corté la conversación.

—¿Qué dices entonces, Bells? ¿Me perdonas? —dijo poniendo la cara del gato de Shrek, como si pudiera resistirme a eso.

—Claro que te perdono, idiota —le dije mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza, como extrañaba esos abrazos de oso.

—Eres la mejor

—Lo sé —le dije mientras ambos reíamos.

—¿Y que ha sido de ti estos días Bells?

—Nada interesante, ya sabes… lo de siempre —admití —. ¿Y tú, que hay de nuevo? —pregunté de vuelta

—No mucho, ¿supiste que la zorra de Tanya se fue? —me preguntó riendo

—Algo me comentó Alice —dije con indiferencia al tema, aunque la verdad moría por saber por qué diablos se había ido

—¿No quieres saber por qué? —me preguntó algo confundido

—No, no me interesa. Aunque si no te agradaba, bien por ti que se haya ido —le dije mientras me bebía un jugo de naranja

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada más. Emmett sabía que no era partidaria de sacar _ese_ tema a colación.

Seguimos conversando y me contó que ayer había salido con Rosalie, habían ido a tomarse un café o algo así, la verdad es que me encantó la noticia, yo era la primera que quería que estos dos terminaran juntos, estaban destinados. Por lo que me dijo Emmett, habían quedado en seguir saliendo en la semana, él se volvía loco por ella, desde que lo conocía, pero no sabía que pensaba Rose al respecto, tendría que hablar con ella, aunque presentía que ella se sentía de igual manera.

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna novedad. Alex y yo intercambiamos números telefónicos y mails para poder comunicarnos más, ya que era bastante absurda la especie de "relación" que teníamos, no sabíamos nada del otro, pero me sentía estúpidamente atraída por él.

Eran recién las 14:00. Hoy había terminado las clases bastante más temprano de lo normal, llevé a Hailey a su casa y me fui a la mía de vuelta para hacer algunas cosas de la universidad. Avancé el trabajo de inglés, comencé un libro que tenía que leer para literatura y terminé un trabajo de historia. Si, me sentía realizada por haber hecho todas esas cosas en un par de horas.

Cuándo vi el reloj de nuevo eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Saqué mi notebook del armario y me decidí a leer mis correos electrónicos, hace aproximadamente un mes que no los veía. Como era de esperarse, tenía un millón de correos de mi madre que decían que la llamara, que le escribiera y que me extrañaban. Me había comportado como una perra, pero es que todas las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente me tenían alejada. Decidí inmediatamente llamarla, así que tomé mi celular y marqué a casa.

—¿Aló? —contestó Reneé

—Hola mamá —dije con esa voz cuando uno sabe que lo regañarán

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —comenzó mi madre —No puedo creer que hayan pasado más de seis días y no hayamos obtenido ni una llamada tuya, ni un mail. ¿Así te educamos? Creí que la regla para que te mudaras era que estarías en contacto con nosotros por lo menos una vez al día y nada… —continuó

—Mamá ya basta —la interrumpí —. Sé que debí haber llamado antes, es sólo que la universidad me ha tenido colapsada de trabajos y han pasado algunas cosas…

—Ni si quiera me llamaste tu primer día de universidad Bella, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Y que son esas cosas que han pasado? —preguntó curiosa.

En algún momento tendría que contarle que los Cullen estaban de vuelta…

—En la universidad todo bien… me gusta. Huh…

—¿Hay un chico? —preguntó con tono pícaro

—No mamá —solté rápidamente —. Digo si, pero no es eso… o sea, recién nos estamos conociendo… como sea no va al caso

—Si que lo va, cuéntame todo

—¡Mamá! —me quejé

—Está bien, me lo contarás luego. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Los Cullen están de vuelta, y viven aquí… en Nueva York —suspiré.

Mamá se volvería loca, para que decir Charlie

—¿¡QUÉ! —gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono —¿Es en serio? —preguntó

—Si, es en serio…

—Pero... cómo Bella

—No lo sé… digo si lo sé. Me encontré con Alice en el mall y bueno ahí estuvimos conversando de todo, me pidió disculpas y asistimos a la misma universidad, volvimos a ser buenas amigas. Me contó que los Cullen regresaban a la semana siguiente de Italia y que se mudarían aquí, por lo que todos asisten a la misma universidad que yo…

—Cuando dices todos… ¿son todos? —preguntó con cuidado

—Edward también mamá…

—¡Oh dios mío! —chilló como una niña. Tal cuál como Alice —No lo puedo creer. ¿Han hablado? ¿Te pidió perdón? ¿Volvieron? Oh… así que ese era el chico que me decías —asumió

—No, no mamá —resoplé —. No estás entendiendo… Perdoné y volví a hablar con Alice, Emmett y Jasper… obviamente con Carlisle y Esme, ellos no tienen nada que ver… pero con Edward no, no volveremos nunca

—Nunca digas nunca Isabella —me retó —. Y como es eso… ¿no han hablado, entonces? —preguntó con dejo de decepción

—Si hemos tenido algunos "encontrones" pero no han terminado bien… no hemos conversado civilizadamente, aunque él me lo ha pedido. Cómo sea, no sucederá —aseguré y me tendí en mi cama

—¿Te has negado a hablar con el Bella? Eso no está bien hija, tal vez tiene algo importante que decir, alguna explicación…

—Mamá no hay explicación que valga la pena, no me interesa. Ya déjalo ¿si?

—Lo sé, es que no hago a la idea de que tu y Edward ya no estén juntos —lloriqueó

Por eso odiaba llamar a mi madre. Siempre terminaba hablando de lo bueno y perfecto que era Edward. Como si no lo supiera.

—Ok mamá, se acabó el tema. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir

—Entonces si Edward no es el chico con el que está saliendo, ¿quién es? —me preguntó confusa

—Se llama Alex. Luego te contaré de él, tengo que hacer un par de cosas ahora —mentí

—Está bien. Oye mándale cariños a Alice, Emmett y Jasper, diles que los extraño. Y también a Carlisle y Esme, a todo esto, si puedes consígueme el teléfono de Esme, su cumpleaños es dentro de ésta semana

—Verdad. Ok, te lo conseguiré con Alice y les mandaré tus saludos. Mándale besos a papá, dile que luego lo llamo

—Bueno. Te pediría que le mandaras saludos a Edward pero sé que no lo harás, así que no lo diré. Recuerda lo del teléfono, ¡te quiero Bella! —dijo antes de cortar. Ella sabía que la regañaría por sus últimas palabras si no cortaba el teléfono. A veces podía ser tan infantil…

Continué viendo mi mails, pero no había nada interesante, sólo cosas sin importancia. Cuando me había percatado de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dormir, recibí un mensaje de texto

"_Hola linda. Cómo hoy salimos temprano de la universidad quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo… espero tu respuesta. Alex."_

Ok, eso no lo esperaba.

.

* * *

.... .... .. no estoy. Ok, si estoy. Perdón, soy una desconsiderada (?) no quise demorarme tanto, pero se me hace difícil con todo lo del colegio y los exámenes finales, ensima que uds dejan pocos reviews y.... :$

Intentaré ser lo más constante posible, entre más reviews dejen menos tardaré en actualizar porque más me motivarán. Un abrazo chicaaaaaas, las quiero.

(actualizé polyvore por el cap. de hoy, pasen por el perfil)

G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	12. Everything you're not 2!

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

.

"_Hola linda. Cómo hoy salimos temprano de la universidad quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo… espero tu respuesta. Alex."_

_Ok, eso no lo esperaba._

Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, acepté gustosa

"_Me encantaría. ¿Dónde nos juntamos? Bella" _

Al minuto respondió.

"_Si quieres paso por ti, dame tu dirección." _

Luego de enviarle mi dirección, llamé histérica Alice para que me ayudara con la ropa

—¡Hola! —contestó mi cantarina amiga

—¡Alice voy a salir con Alex! —exclamé —No sé que diablos ponerme

—Bella ¡cálmate! —esperó —En la mañana elegiste un muy lindo conjunto, ¿por qué no podrías hacer lo mismo ahora?

—¡No puedo! La ropa no venía con un manual de "cuando salgas con Alex ponte esto" "cuando haga frío haz esto" —exclamé enojada —. Simplemente es demasiado para mí

Alice rió ante mi comentario.

—Es fácil —dijo con aires de grandeza —. Está bien. ¿Recuerdas el vestido gris que compraste? —esperó que respondiera —Bien, ponte ese con medias, las bailarinas rojas y un chaquetón. Ya me lo estoy imaginando, te verás preciosa —chilló

Vestido gris, bailarinas rojas, chaquetón. ¡Lo tengo!

—Perfecto, gracias Alice. Te debo una. En realidad muchas —me retracté —, agrega ésta a la lista

—No te preocupes, sabes que me encanta vestirte, aunque sea por teléfono. ¡Pásalo bien! Me debes una conversación

—Apenas llegue te llamo, ¡te quiero!

—Yo también

Tenía casi quince minutos para arreglarme, el reloj corría en contra esta vez.

Cogí todo lo que me dijo Alice y me cambié de ropa velozmente, peiné mi pelo con un cintillo y cepillé mis dientes.

Me maquillé suavemente y una vez lista, me miré al espejo. Creo que me veía bien, o algo así.

Conforme salí del baño, cogí un bolso y me puse el chaquetón.

Casi programado mi celular se encontraba sonando a causa de Alex.

—Hola, estoy abajo —dijo

—Voy —corté rápido.

El ascensor parecía más rápido de lo normal y mis pies caminaban casi atraídos hacia la salida del edificio.

Afuera se encontraba Alex apoyado en un hermoso Supra de color negro.

Cuando me vio saludó con la mano desde afuera, y ahí estaba su hermosa sonrisa otra vez.

—Hola —lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla una vez que estaba con él

—Hola, te ves preciosa

—Gracias —me sonrojé

—¿Vamos? —preguntó abriéndome la puerta del copiloto

Asentí y me subí al auto, hacía mucho frío afuera pero adentro había calefacción, que agradable.

Durante el camino conversamos sobre cualquier cosa hasta que estacionó afuera de una muy linda cafetería.

Entramos y nos ubicamos en la primera mesa vacía que vimos.

Una amable camarera se acercó a pedir la orden.

Ambos pedimos capuchinos, yo un muffin de arándano y él un sándwich, la camarera se alejó y retomamos la conversación.

—¿Y como vas con la universidad? ¿Ya te has adaptado?

—La verdad sí, ya me estoy acostumbrando. En general bien, trato de hacerme el ritmo. Hoy dejé casi todo listo, sólo me faltó un trabajo que debo terminar con Rose, pero nada más, pensé que sería peor —admití

—Si, pero aún está comenzando —rió —. Lo difícil es mantenerse, de todas formas no es nada del otro mundo, el primer año es el más complicado, lo demás es fácil

—Eso me han dicho

—¿Y ya sabes que ramos tomarás cuándo nos cambien de facultad terminando éste semestre?

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida —¿Cómo a que qué ramos tomaré? ¿No me quedo aquí? –fruncí el ceño

Alex frunció el seño de vuelta y comenzó a reír. Su risa era totalmente natural y se producían adorables margaritas cada vez que lo hacía, era bastante guapo.

—No Bella, ¿no lo sabías? —dijo como si fuera obvio —. Dónde estamos ahora es la casa central, dónde hacen las nivelaciones y te dan tiempo de ver que ramos te gustan y no, luego hay una facultad para cada rama; humanista, científica, matemática y artística —me explicó

—Oh —dije sorprendida —. No tenía la menor idea… Entonces, ¿quedaré separada de mis amigos? —pregunté triste

En eso llegó la camarera con lo que habíamos pedido.

—Me temo que si, probablemente seguirás con los que estudian carreras humanistas, cómo Jasper, Rose, Emmett y yo —dijo mientras bebía un poco de café

—Al menos no estaré sola

—Seré una buena compañía Bella, lo juro —sonrió

—Eso espero —le dije en modo de broma —. Ahora déjame ver si entendí, Alice se irá a la facultad artística y Hailey a la matemática junto a Ángela

—Exacto. No será tan terrible, no están tan lejos las facultades entre sí

—Me alegra saberlo

Ambos terminamos de beber nuestros cafés y de comer lo que habíamos pedido. Nos fuimos al área de fumadores y comenzamos a fumar.

Nos quedamos conversando bastante tiempo y riendo de varias cosas. Me contó algunas historias sobre la universidad y un poco de su vida, así iba enterándome un poco más de él.

La salida terminó una hora después.

Alex dijo que el pagaría, traté de oponerme pero no saqué nada, él terminó pagando. Le hice prometer que la próxima salida correría por mi cuenta.

Me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente afuera así que me abrigué lo más que pude y nos subimos corriendo al auto, literalmente.

Había un tráfico horrible ya que al parecer toda la gente había decidido salir a esa hora.

Cuándo llegamos a mi casa ya había dejado de llover un poco.

—Bueno… gracias Alex, por todo. Lo pasé muy bien

—De nada Bella, yo también lo pasé increíble. Ya verás como las cosas irán sucediendo de a poco —y ahí estaba su sonrisa otra vez.

De un momento a otro el mundo alrededor se paró y sólo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos.

Alex se acercaba poco a poco a mi cara, entre la duda de acercarse más o no.

Estaba nerviosa, casi aturdida. Mi respiración era agitada e irregular.

Sus manos fueron directamente hacia mi cuello acercando mi rostro al suyo. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con extrema suavidad, deleitándome con cada roce.

Fue un beso lardo, cálido y tierno.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que sentimos la necesidad de respirar, volviendo a la infeliz realidad. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y me alejé automáticamente, sonrojándome

—Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

—Gracias por la salida, de verdad

—Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos mañana Bella

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y me bajé del auto, congelándome al instante por el frío que hacía afuera.

Una vez adentro del edificio le hice señas con mi mano, despidiéndome.

Entré a mi departamento con una sonrisa estúpida plantada en mi cara, aún me sentía volando. Había sido un buen beso, creo. O al menos lo había disfrutado, y eso era lo importante.

Hacía tanto frío que prendí una estufa de inmediato, había comenzado a llover de nuevo.

Según el informe del tiempo llovería toda la noche torrencialmente.

_Genial, con lo que me gusta la lluvia,_ pensé.

Me tendí en mi cama y llamé a Alice para contarle lo que había pasado si no quería tener problemas mañana. El celular dio un pitazo y contestó al instante.

—Cuéntamelo todo — exigió

Su impaciencia solo me provocó una risita histérica.

—Um… fuimos a un café y conversamos bastante, lo pase muy bien.

—Y… —dijo esperando algo más.

—Y… nos besamos —solté rápidamente.

—¡AH! —chilló histérica —Lo sabía. Puedo apostar a que estás roja en este mismo momento.

Claro que lo estaba, cómo si no fuera obvio.

—¿Y que tal besa? —me preguntó.

—Huh, no lo sé. Bien —respondí a su estúpida pregunta.

—Pero en comparación con el idiota de mi hermano, ¿Qué tal?

—¡Alice! —la paré —No me preguntes estupideces por favor. No me acuerdo como besa tu hermano.

—Si claro —dijo riendo —… Está bien Bella, no insistiré.

—¿Estás sola? —pregunté de repente.

—Si ¿por?

—Tú también me debes una conversación.

—¿En serio?

—Si. ¿Me vas a decir o no por qué se fue Tanya?

—Ew no digas su nombre, me produce náuseas —imitó voz de asco —. Está bien, te contaré. Aunque creí que no estabas interesada.

—No lo estoy, es solo que… quiero saber y punto.

—Si claro Bella, cómo quieras —dijo riendo —. Bueno, yo no estaba ahí en el momento, pero por lo que me contó Emmett, ella estaba quejándose de algo y provocando pelea con Edward, él estalló y terminó con ella diciéndole que su relación no daba para más, que él no estaba enamorado y que tenía que centrarse en sus estudios….

—Creo haber oído eso antes —confesé.

—No seas estúpida —me retó Alice —. Bueno, entonces ella comenzó a gritar como loca diciéndole que era un poco hombre y que no le podía hacer esto. Cuando llegué yo comenzó a gritarme que yo le había metido cosas en la cabeza a mi hermano y que todo era mi culpa porque yo era tu amiga, luego empezó a pasearse como una loca desquiciada por la casa tirando cosas, sacó su ropa hizo su maleta y se fue endemoniada. Fin de la historia —respiró fuerte después de su rápido resumen.

—Que enferma. Como si yo tuviera algo que ver. ¿Y no han sabido más de ella? —pregunté mientras me ponía el pijama.

—No, o sea ha llamado a Edward como psicópata, pero él no le contesta y le envió un mail para que dejara de molestar. Por lo que entendí, ya salió del país.

—Que bien —admití —. Ya, me acostaré, se hace tarde y tengo un poco de sueño —bostecé.

—Si, yo también —dijo bostezando de vuelta —. Me alegra que me hayas llamado para informarme, nos vemos mañana, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Ordené mis cosas para mañana y me metí en la cama, hacía demasiado frío.

Prendí las noticias de nuevo, parece que la cosa iba empeorando, anunciaban tormentas eléctricas y temporal para ésta noche. Fantástico.

No hice más que apagar la televisión y escuché un estruendoso rayo. Sonó horrible, y con lo miedosa que era, no conseguiría dormir ésta noche.

Me encontraba sola en mi departamento y detestaba la lluvia, los rayos, los ruidos… todas esas cosas.

Otro horrible sonido y una luz cegadora impactaron desde la ventana. Me puse boca abajo y con la almohada sobre mi cabeza, traté de quedarme dormida. Pero claro, fue imposible.

Seguí moviéndome de un lado para otro tratando de no pensar en la tormenta, pero me era casi insoportable.

Fui a la cocina y busqué entre mis remedios una pastilla para dormir, era la única manera de poder conciliar el sueño, bebí un vaso de agua y volví a mi pieza.

La luz de mi celular estaba encendida e indicaba un mensaje de texto, me emocioné ilusamente pensando que podría ser Alex, pero no.

Todo lo contrario.

"_Se cuánto te asustan las tormentas, pero no te preocupes, ya pasará. Espero que puedas dormir bien. Edward"_

¿Qué mierda?

No sabía si tirar el teléfono por la ventana para que le cayera un rayo o ponerme a llorar como estúpida.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

Lágrimas llenas de frustración se posaron en mis ojos, pero no alcanzaron a salir.

Apagué el teléfono y me acosté, tapándome completa con las frazadas.

.

* * *

Ok, sorpréndanse porque actualicé muy rápido xD! jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, es la continuación del otro, no podía dejarlas mucho tiempo sin la cita de Alex y Bella.

Por favor dejense la molestia de dejar opinión, para mejorar tal vez (?)

Gracias a todas las que leen la historia, la agregan a favorito y me dicen lo mucho que les gusta, no saben lo bien que se siente =)

Actualizaré la ropa en polyvore! para que entren a mi perfil.

Besos y abrazooos!

G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	13. Otro vaso y me voy

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_Otra vuelta de tequila_  
_y tu nombre resbalando _  
_por entre los dedos flacos_  
_de esta tarde gris_

_Todo lo que no nos dimos,_  
_las caricias mal rimadas_  
_vienen de arrebato_  
_a desteñirme el corazón_

_Salgo a trasnochar recuerdos _  
_entre amigos y botellas_  
_que cuando se apagan_  
_duelen más que un bisturí_

_Y no me jures "yo te quise de verdad"_  
_que la verdad, muñeco,_  
_siempre muerde si no la mimás un poco…_

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco desorientada. Estaba en mi cama, y lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era yo tratando de dormir, y un mensaje de Edward.

Miré por la ventana y el tiempo era el mismo de ayer. Un maldito trueno sonó a la distancia provocando que me estremeciera.

Después de darme una ducha caliente, me fui a la universidad. El primer bloque pasó rapidísimo. Había decidido ignorar el mensaje que me había enviado Edward ayer, no quería provocarle una discusión a Alice ni tener más problemas.

Me encontraba en el recreo conversando con Alice y Rose, cuando Alex llegó.

—Hola chicas —saludó de beso en la mejilla a mí y a mis amigas.

Me cogió de la mano y se quedó ahí, conversando con nosotras un momento.

Alice justo antes que llegara Alex, nos había comentado que éste viernes era el cumpleaños de Esme, que haría una pequeña reunión y que me quería ahí presente.

Estaba entre en el dilema de si ir o no, porque por una parte, Esme se había portado excelente conmigo, siempre. Y por otro lado, estaba Edward.

Tal vez podría ir por un rato, o ir e ignorarlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —me interrumpió Alice

—Huh, en qué le regalaré a tu mamá —improvisé

—Oh, hablando de eso —se dirigió a Alex —. ¿Por qué no vas con Bella el viernes a mi casa? Es el cumpleaños de mi madre y estará feliz de conocer al nuevo novio de Bella, o algo así —sonrió inocentemente

Mi cara poco a poco se iba desfigurando mientras Alice hablaba, ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer Alex ahí? ¿Con Edward en la misma casa? Definitivamente no era una buena idea.

—Humm —pensó Alex —… Si a Bella no le molesta yo no tengo ningún problema —me miró.

—Huh, claro… a mi no me molesta —fingí

—¡Genial! —gritó Alice—entonces nos vemos el viernes.

—Seguro —sonrió Alex

Ahora si que Alice se había metido en problemas.

—Allie —sonreí cínicamente —. ¿Acompáñame a comprar a la cafetería? —pregunté

Me miró con un dejo de miedo y asintió.

Le prometí a Alex que volvía luego, me despedí, tomé a mi amiga del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería

—¿Cuál es la idea? —pregunté cuando ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó como si nada

—Alice —la miré con cara de pocos amigos —… ¿Por qué diablos invitaste a Alex al cumpleaños de Esme?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Pensé que te gustaría la idea…

—¡Cómo que qué tiene de malo! —le dije histérica —Vas a provocar problemas.

—Hay Bella, lo dices como si pudiera armarse una pelea o algo así.

—Talvez —resoplé.

—¡Bella no es justo! —se quejó —Esme quiere que estés ahí, y quiere conocer a Alex, independiente de si Edward esté ahí o no. Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Alice tenía algo de razón. Pero no por eso tendría la libertad de andar por su casa con Alex de la mano, simplemente no me parecía apropiado.

—Como quieras —me rendí —. Pero será la primera y última vez que haces esto sin consultarme antes.

Alice asintió mientras rodaba los ojos.

Compramos unos chocolates para parecer que en realidad si habíamos ido a la cafetería y volví al lado de Alex.

—Te traje un chocolate —le dije entregándoselo

—¿Enserio? —sonrió —Que linda gracias —dijo antes de darme un suave beso en la mejilla provocando que me sonrojara.

Permanecimos en unas bancas conversando con los demás, pero a la vez ausentes, estábamos como en nuestra burbuja.

—¿Qué harás hoy después de clases? —preguntó Alex cogiéndome de la mano.

—Mmm... Estaba pensando en ir a comprar el regalo de Esme —le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿La mamá de Alice? —preguntó.

Asentí —¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Claro, yo también tengo que ver que regalarle —dijo mientras dejaba cortos besos en mi pelo.

—Alex no es necesario que lleves algo —me giré para mirarle —… Lamento que Alice te haya metido en esto.

—No me siento en la obligación… quiero llevarle algo, se que es alguien importante en tu vida Bella. ¿A que te refieres con "esto"? —hizo comillas con sus manos refiriéndose a la última palabra.

—En la situación de tener que ir a su casa y todo ese lío…

—¿Lo dices por Edward? —dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre

—S… no. No quiero ponerte incómodo —admití.

—¿Te preocupa que yo esté incómodo o que tú estés incómoda? —dijo dando vuelta la situación.

—A mi no me interesa. Simplemente no quiero que pases un mal rato.

—No te preocupes, siempre que esté contigo pasaré un buen rato.

Suspiré dándole fin a la conversación.

No llegaríamos a nada y no valía la pena crear una discusión de esto.

Al término de clases nos dirigimos al centro comercial junto con Alex.

Reneé y Charlie me habían depositado dinero especialmente para comprar un regalo digno.

Nos paseamos cogidos de la mano durante horas buscando el regalo adecuado para Esme.

Alex salió del problema rápidamente comprándole un perfume, que tenía que admitir que olía bastante bien y tenía muy buen gusto para ser hombre.

Luego de varios kilómetros recorridos, unas diez tiendas y una cafetería, logré encontrar el regalo ideal.

Paramos por fuera de Tiffany`s, y me encontré con un juego de aros y anillo en tonos azul y plateado, con una especie de piedra, muy bonito. A penas lo vi supe que era perfecto para Esme. Decía algo así como "Bella, cómprame". Dicho y hecho.

Entramos y lo pedí de inmediato para regalo. El precio era… descomunal, pero no me importó gastar ese dinero en Esme, se lo merecía y sabía que le encantaría.

Ya con los regalos comprados estábamos listos para irnos.

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento y vemos una película o algo así? —le pregunté antes de que asintiera fascinado.

Sería la primera vez que Alex pisaría mi departamento y entraría a mi mundo. Estaba ordenado, así que de eso no tenía que preocuparme, creo.

Hicimos una última parada en Blockbuster para arrendar una película.

Luego de una media hora discutiendo qué película era la indicada, terminamos decidiéndonos por "The Notebook". La había visto unas diez veces y aún así me seguía emocionando hasta el punto de llorar cada vez que la veía.

Compramos algunas cosas para comer como palomitas, galletas, bebidas y nos fuimos a mi departamento.

—Es muy lindo tu departamento Bella —dijo Alex mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro recorriendo el departamento.

—Gracias, me alegro que te guste.

Me fui a la cocina a hacer las palomitas mientras Alex se entendía con el DVD, el control y acomodaba el sillón.

Las puse en un bol, cogí vasos y llevé las demás cosas al living. Ambos nos acostamos en el sillón grande y comenzó la bendita película. Nos comimos todo lo que habíamos comprado, y luego de muchas lágrimas y pañuelos comenzaron a rodar los créditos.

Alex me giró de espalda quedando frente a él, abrazados. Estuvimos así, sin decir nada, hasta que sentí la necesidad de besarlo. Permanecimos un rato más besándonos, hasta que las cosas empezaron a subir de nivel y sentí que tenía que parar con esto. Jadeando me separé de él y le pedí disculpas por no terminar lo que empecé. El simplemente rió y acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello por unos segundos. Nos quedamos conversando hasta que me sumí en la inconciencia.

Al día siguiente desperté desorientada. En la almohada de al lado había una nota de Alex.

_"Siento no haberme despedido, pero no quería despertarte. Lo pasé genial anoche, te quiero. Alex"_

Sonreí automáticamente cuando terminé de leerla.

Éste y los siguientes días pasaron sin novedad alguna, todo con Alex iba fantástico, mi relación con Emmett volvía a ser la de antes y la universidad pintaba de maravillas. Nada podía ser mejor.

El viernes llegó rápidamente y tenía una especie de nudo en el estómago por lo que me esperaba en la noche. Al medio día llamé a Esme para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y agradecerle por la invitación, me dio las gracias por el saludo y dijo que no podía esperar para verme y conocer a Alex.

Mamá me llamó al rato después para que le pasara el celular de Esme y nos quedamos conversando unos minutos, preguntó por Alex, Edward y la universidad, así que no me mantuvo muy entretenida la conversación.

Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde, Alice llegó a mi departamento con la excusa de que no quería que me arrepintiera. Si claro, no quería perderse la diversión de jugar a maquillarme.

Luego de darme una ducha, elegí un vestido gris, era uno de los vestidos formales que había comprado la semana pasada con Alice, unos tacones, bolso y mi nuevo chaquetón negro. Alice dijo que no podía quitarle el trabajo de maquilladora, así que puso manos a la obra. Ella lucía un vestido rojo precioso y unos tacones que dolía mirarlos, digno de Alice. Una vez que ambas estuvimos arregladas fuimos en busca de Jasper, quién se encontraba en el departamento de Alex.

—Hola —me saludó Alex con corto beso en la boca —, te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo —le sonreí de vuelta.

Alex llevaba un terno color gris, se veía guapísimo, y llevaba el perfume de Boss que me encantaba.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Jasper a los minutos.

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Alex. Estaba híper ventilando en el auto. La verdad estaba aterrada de la fiesta a la que estábamos yendo, esperaba que Alex y Edward no tuvieran un encontrón o algo así.

Estacionamos fuera de la casa de los Cullen, que se encontraba realmente llena.

Alex me tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo y yo le respondí con una sonrisa fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Nos recibió un sonriente Carlisle, quién saludó muy amigable y le dio la bienvenida a Alex.

Rose, Ángela, su novio y Hailey ya se encontraban ahí. Rápidamente busqué a Esme con la vista, se encontraba con una señora conversando. Se veía preciosa en un vestido azul, unas balerinas del mismo tono y unas manguitas negras.

Con Alex de la mano, me dirigí hacia ella para saludarla. Una vez que nos vio, una agradable sonrisa se posó en su cara.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Esme! —nos abrazamos cariñosamente.

—Muchas gracias cariño, no tenías que molestarte comprando regalos —dijo cuando vio que tenía el regalo en la mano.

—No me iba a permitir venir aquí sin nada en mis manos, espero que te guste —le dije mientras se lo entregaba.

Una vez que lo abrió, una perfecta "o" se formó en sus labios.

—¡Bella que significa esto! —dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y los aros, que a todo esto, combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo de hoy.

—Es mi regalo —le sonreí

—Bella esto cuesta demasiado, no deberías haberlo hecho —me regañó.

—¡Esme! Lo compré con todo mi amor así que por favor no te preocupes por el dinero, de verdad espero que te guste.

—Me encanta —afirmó mientras me abrazaba de nuevo —, son preciosos Bella, gracias por venir —dijo emocionada.

—Esme, te quiero presentar a Alex.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Alex.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Alex, es un placer conocerte.

—Feliz cumpleaños —la saludó mientras le entregaba su regalo.

—Oh hijo, no tenías por qué molestarte —sonrió —, muchas gracias, de verdad.

—De nada, espero que le guste.

—Nada de eso, llámame Esme. Si eres algo de Bella, eres parte de ésta familia también.

—Está bien, Esme, gracias.

—¡Me fascina este perfume! —dijo mientras lo sacaba de su envoltura —. Muchas gracias Alex, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Me alegra que le haya… que te haya gustado —dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

Esme se excuso al rato ya que tenía que ir a saludar a un par de personas que habían llegado.

—Te dije que era un amor de persona —le dije a Alex.

—Tenías razón.

Fuimos a reunirnos con el resto de los chicos que se encontraban en el bar. Decidí tomar sólo un vaso de alcohol, ya que no quería tener problemas como la otra vez y menos armar un escándalo en la casa de Esme.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados conversando, todo iba bien hasta que vi que Edward se acercaba al bar. Mi estúpido corazón comenzó a latir irrevocablemente y más fuerte cada vez que caminaba un paso más. Pidió un vodka y nos miró a todos ausente.

—Hola —saludó, se dio media vuelta y se fue a conversar con algunas personas que se encontraban ahí.

Creo que todos habíamos quedado en shock, porque siempre parecía ignorarnos, sobre todo a mí. Lo pillé de repente mirando hacia donde me encontraba con Alex, con un dejo triste en la mirada. Me sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos, e inevitablemente yo le sonreí de vuelta. Fue una especie de reencuentro o algo así, aunque luego caí en la cuenta de que no debí haberle sonreído.

Me encontraba ausente y alejada, sentía que algo no iba bien conmigo misma. En un momento Rose me separó de Alex y me llevó al baño para preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Fracasé disimulando, pero logré convencerla de que estaría bien.

Volvimos a dónde estábamos pero no vi a Alex. Luego de buscarlo con la mirada por un rato, lo encontré bailando con una chica de tez pálida y pelo café largo. Recordaba que era prima de Edward, pero no vivía aquí.

Una especie de "celos" se apoderó de mí, pero no duró lo suficiente. Ni comparado a cuando vi a Edward con su ex novia.

Frustrada pedí otro vaso de alcohol, Rosalie me miró con desaprobación pero la ignoré, no era mi madre. La envié a bailar con Emmett y me quedé ahí sentada, sola. Alex ni si quiera parecía haberse inmutado de que yo estaba aquí observando todo.

Me percaté de que alguien se sentaba al lado mío, pero ni me di vuelta a mirar. Sólo cuando habló me di cuenta de quién era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté doblemente frustrada.

—Es mi casa —dijo con una estúpida sonrisa.

—Lo tengo claro, me refiero a que haces específicamente en ésta parte de tu casa —me giré para verle la cara.

Gran error, sus ojos verdes me perturbaban como nunca.

—Venía a saludar —dijo mientras peinaba su cabello con su mano.

Triple frustración. Se veía más guapo que nunca en ese esmoquin negro.

—Edward… no quiero problemas —suspiré.

—¿Problemas con quién? No veo que tu novio esté preocupado, es más, lo veo entretenido —dijo frío mientras bebía de su vaso, por el olor y el color parecía ser vodka, de nuevo.

—No te importa —lo corté mientras bebía del mío también.

—Yo nunca bailaría así con alguien en frente de ti —dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

—Tienes razón, tu te irías del país, borrarías tu rastro y luego volverías con una novia… supongo que eso es más noble —dije irónica.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué siempre que tenemos ésta los dos estamos bebiendo?

—Porque no hay otra instancia para hacerlo.

—¿No quieres que salgamos un día a conversarlo?

—No.

—¿Por qué te escapas Bella? —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Resoplé.

—No me escapo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A nada Edward.

Strike dos. Poco a poco acercó su cara a la mía dejando escasos centímetros de distancia. Ahora sí que mi corazón latía frenético.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿A qué estás jugando Edward? —le pregunté desafiante

—Yo no juego contigo Bella.

—Si lo haces, y me duele.

Sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta al lado de nosotros, perfecto, era Alex.

Rápidamente me alejé de Edward y volví a mi posición inicial. Edward miraba a Alex con una ceja enarcada y Alex me miraba a mí con la suya enarcada también.

—Soy Alex —se presentó hacia Edward

—Hola —respondió Edward.

La tensión en el ambiente se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

.

* * *

Hooolaaaa! Perdon por la demora, pero el colegio y el preuniversitario no son una buena combinación, además de la familia, y todo, soy persona igual que todos (?). Pero al fin y al cabo aquí estoy con otro cap =) espero que lo disfruten harto. Muchas gracias por los reviews y los pm's que me han enviado, de verdad se agradece mucho :). A las que leen la historia y no tienen cuenta en ff, déjenme su mail con espacios ( ej: h o l a h o t m a i l . c o m ) y así les puedo avisar cada vez que actualice! Em em em que se me olvidaa... ah si! NO voy a abandonar mis historias, jamás de los jamases (?) así que no se preocupen tanto, la historia que tengo paralela a esta (Esto cambia los planes) la he tenido algo abandonada, pero es que no quiero subirla a presión y sin sentimientos, así que estoy trabajando bien en ella, pero no la dejaré, y ésta tampoco. Dejen review si les ha gustado el cap, ya saben, es lo único que motiva al escritor para seguir. Sin alargarlo más, éste cap tiene varias imágenes en polyvore así que pasen para ver los atuendos de los chicos.

**Tuve que subir de nuevo el cap, lo siento! pero se me habia olvidado editar una pequena cosa. Ahora si, los dejo en paz.**

Besos y abrazos!

G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	14. Ayúdame Freud

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_Me dejaste un pero y un porque unos cuantos insultos y un adios  
una duda flotando en mi cabeza y la promesa de no volver jamás._

_**Me dejaste el tiempo que perdí, te llevaste mi despertador**  
Me dejaste la ropa interior que te di para quitartela._

_Lo que siento lo guardo en la nevera por si un da decides regresar._

_Que hago con este insomnio en las noches y mi falta de apetito  
Dónde meto los reproches y tu foto si la pongo o la quito._

* * *

.

—¿Y… que está pasando? —preguntó Alex con tono enfadado.

—Nada, yo ya me iba —dijo Edward serio —, nos vemos Bella —dijo mientras se perdía entre los demás invitados que estaban ahí.

Mordí mi labio esperando que Alex rompiera el silencio, yo no lo haría.

—¿Qué hacía Edward acá? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en la banca de al lado bufando.

—Es su casa —respondí sin sentimiento mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Bella no estoy para juegos—resopló.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No se que hacía aquí, simplemente se acercó y luego llegaste tú. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte que hacías bailando con esa chica? —espeté mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Tú lo dijiste, estábamos bailando solamente, no como tú y él que estaban a solo cuatro centímetros de distancia.

—¡No es mi culpa que él se haya acercado! En cambio tú si tuviste algo que ver en ese baile, ni si quiera sé por qué te estoy reclamando esto si no tenemos nada —le grité frustrada y me fui al baño, dejándolo sólo.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Acababa de actuar como una maniática. Ésta conversación nunca habría empezado si el idiota de Edward no se hubiera acercado. Tenía el don de arruinarme cada vez que podía. Suspiré por última vez y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Alex a la salida del baño. Estaba apoyado en la muralla con las manos en los bolsillos y cara inexpresiva.

—Bien, tienes derecho a estar enojada, no debería haber bailado con ella —tomó aire —, pero no pensé que tendría mayor relevancia. Lo siento… de verdad.

Sacudí mi cabeza y resoplé como por décima vez en ésta noche. Ahora la arrepentida era yo. No quería que me pidiera disculpas, ¡ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba esperando! Yo no era su novia como para que me rindiera explicaciones.

—Alex… no tienes que darme explicaciones, como dije antes, no soy nada tuyo como para que tengas que hacer esto. Fui estúpida e inmadura, lo siento…

Una expresión divertida se asomó en su cara, provocando una sonrisa que me hacía olvidar todo. Lentamente caminó hacia mí y acarició mis mejillas con su mano, para luego tomarme por la cintura.

—Eres suficientemente importante en mí como para pedir explicaciones —dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía y nos fundíamos en un profundo beso.

—Me alegra saberlo —le dije cuando nos separamos para respirar.

Decidimos olvidar lo que había pasado, volver a la fiesta y disfrutarla.

Bailamos un par de canciones con mis amigos y el resto de la fiesta lo pasamos bailando los dos. Recibí un par de miradas de odio de Edward, pero nada del otro mundo.

Abandonamos la casa de los Cullen a las tres de la mañana, aproximadamente. Alex me dejó en la puerta de mi departamento luego de dejar a Rosalie y Hailey.

—Te llamo mañana —dijo y se despidió con un corto beso en mis labios.

Lo vi desaparecer por el ascensor después de enviarme una hermosa sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré pesado mientras me dejaba caer apoyada en la pared.

Algo extraño sucedía y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Un insoportable vacío se estaba apoderando de mí, y se suponía que debería ser al revés.

Se supone que debería estar brincando de felicidad porque mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, porque Alex quiere estar conmigo, pero no, estaba completamente frustrada y ahogada en ésta maldita situación.

Instantáneamente comencé a llorar, lo más frustrante de todo es que no tenía idea de por qué, realmente algo iba mal conmigo.

Luego de soltar todas las lágrimas que tenía, me mentalicé en que todo estaría bien, que no tenía nada de que preocuparme y me fui a dormir, un molesto dolor de cabeza comenzaba a torturarme.

...

Irónicamente el sol había decidido hacer presencia el día de hoy.

Seguía sintiéndome igual que la noche anterior, con una extraña sensación dentro de mí.

Miré mi reloj que marcaba las 11.38 AM, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde. Después de quedarme un rato vagando en la cama, me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha caliente de media hora más o menos, era lo único que me relajaría. Envuelta en una toalla, salí del baño y comencé a secar mi cabello con el secador, me puse un pijama y volví a meterme a la maldita cama.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas sacarme ésta estúpida sensación de mí, vi televisión, cociné, ordene el departamento, pero nada ayudaba.

Tal vez simplemente era el miedo de estar con otra persona de nuevo, o estaba estresada por los exámenes de la universidad… o tal vez aún no superaba todo lo de Edward. ¡Si!, maldición, eso era.

Edward…

Todos mis estúpidos problemas existenciales tenían que ver con él, ¿es que no podía simplemente desaparecer y ya?

_Tú no quieres que desaparezca. _Debatía mi conciencia.

Tenía que solucionar las cosas para poder cerrar el capítulo y poder empezar bien con Alex, eso ayudaría, ¿no? Dejar las cosas claras y el pasado pisado.

Decidí llamar a mi madre, no se por qué pero inconcientemente me hacía sentir mejor.

—¡Hola cariño! —chilló por el teléfono.

—Hola mamá —dije desganada.

—¿Qué ocurre Bella? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

Me senté en el sillón de mi living antes de suspirar pesado, probablemente no sería una corta conversación.

—Ayer fui al cumpleaños de Esme, y estuve con Edward… luego con Alex… y luego en mi departamento me sentí mal, hasta hoy. No sé que diablos está pasando conmigo —resoplé.

—Oh cariño… ¿qué pasó con Edward?

—Insiste en que hablemos, y esa idea me ha estado torturando todo el día —admití.

—Hija… lamento decirte que estoy de acuerdo. Ustedes dos tienen una conversación pendiente, quieras o no, tienen que hablarlo, ya sea para estar con él u otra persona, tienes que saber que pasó exactamente.

Sabía que empezaría con eso, mi madre aun no podía superar que ya no estuviera con Edward.

—No estaré con él, mamá, y no estoy segura de querer saber lo que pasó.

—Claro que quieres saberlo, si no, no estarías así. Esto te tiene angustiada y no te sentirás mejor hasta que lo soluciones. ¿Por qué no le llamas y fijan una hora para conversar?

—¿Estás loca? No podría llamarlo por teléfono.

—¿Un mensaje de texto, tal vez? —sugirió.

—No sé —hice una pausa —… bueno, veré que hago mamá, gracias por escucharme.

—Cuando quieras mi amor, insisto en que tienes que tener esa conversación pronto.

—Lo haré…

—Eso espera Bella, será lo mejor. A todo esto, ¿cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de Esme?

—Fantástico, ya sabes… todo decorado por Alice, estuvo estupendo y a Esme le encantó el regalo.

—Me alegro hija, te dejo… tu padre muere de hambre y no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, me voy a la cocina.

Reí.

—Te compadezco, envíale un beso a papá. ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también —dijo antes de cortar.

Bien, eran las dos de la tarde, podía enviarle un mensaje de texto ahora y así ver si podíamos conversar o algo así. Histérica tomé mi celular y como pude tecleé:

"_Acepto la conversación pendiente, cuándo y dónde. Bella."_

En cuanto apreté el botón de "enviar" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, tal vez estaba cometiendo un grandísimo error y me arrepentiría de esto, aunque ya de nada servía, el mensaje había sido enviado.

Pensé en llamar a Alice para que corriera al celular de Edward y borrara el mensaje de su buzón, pero probablemente sería estúpido y él no le pasaría su teléfono, además me ganaría un larguísimo interrogatorio por parte de Alice.

Mi estúpido mensaje no recibía respuesta, y me estaba volviendo loca por la espera.

De todas formas, decidí llamarla pero sin contarle lo sucedido, tal vez lograba sacar algo de información.

—Hey Bells —atendió Emmett —, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Emm, ¿bien y tú? —respondí algo impaciente.

—Bien gracias, ¿te paso con la enana?

—Si por favor.

"_No me digas así"_ Escuché chillar a mi amiga.

—Hola Bella —atendió con su musical tono de voz.

—Hola Alice —intenté sonar como si nada —, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Bien —hice una pausa mientras pensaba qué decir, demasiado tarde, pues Alice se adelantó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con un dejo de sospecha en la voz.

—¿Por qué? —hice como si nada.

—No lo sé, sólo preguntaba, ¿qué harás hoy? —preguntó mientras dejaba pasar el tema para mi suerte.

—Huh, para eso te llamaba —me colgué de su pregunta —, ¿tú que harás?

—Estaré en la tarde con Jasper y en la noche podríamos hacer noche de chicas e incluir a Hailey en las juntas, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—¡Genial! —exclamé —, me parece fantástico.

—Wow, no esperaba esa efusividad Bella —comenzó a reír —, ¿entonces dónde lo hacemos? —preguntó.

—Umm… en tu casa no, tu sabes… puede ser aquí si las demás están de acuerdo

—Genial, yo organizaré todo y luego te aviso, ¿vale?

—Vale.

"_Alice, ¿con quién hablas?"_ escuché a Edward gritar por detrás.

Mierda. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

"_Qué te importa"_ le dijo mi amiga por detrás.

"_Dame el teléfono, quiero hablar con ella" _demandó.

"_¿Estás loco?" _

—Alice, está bien —interrumpí su conversación —… ponlo al teléfono.

—¿Qué? —gritó —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó frustrada.

—Alice, después, Pásamelo.

—¡No sé que mierda está pasando pero no te librarás de ésta Bella! —dijo con tono de advertencia antes de pasarle el teléfono a su hermano.

—Hola —saludó Edward como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo —¿Cómo estás?

—Huh, hola… bien gracias —respondí como pude.

—Recibí tu mensaje. ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de opinión? —preguntó confuso.

Resoplé.

—¿Quieres o no? —pregunté un poco enojada.

—Por supuesto —respondió divertido.

—Bien, ¿dónde nos juntamos?

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —preguntó.

—No. Eso sería exponerme a Alice gratis. Prefiero que salgamos…

—Bien, ¿te paso a buscar?

—No. Juntémonos en Fresh Roasted Coffee ¿te parece? —dije lo más fría e inexpresiva que pude.

—Claro, ¿a las seis está bien?

—Si.

—Genial. Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo Bella… en serio —dijo nostálgico.

—Nos vemos Edward… —colgué rápidamente sin decir nada más.

Dios mío, ésta había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con Edward desde hace… mucho tiempo.

Y en un par de horas estaría sola en algún lugar con él, conversando del tema que me tenía prohibida a mí misma hablar. No se si estaba siendo idiota o masoquista, pero tenía que solucionar esto.

Me quedaba tres horas antes de tener que salir aún, por lo que me fui a dormir un par de horas y puse el despertador media hora antes de las seis.

Parecía que hubiesen pasado tan sólo cinco minutos desde que me quedé dormida cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, irritándome por completo. Desperté algo aturdida mirando mi teléfono, y recordé el por qué de la maldita alarma. Edward.

No iba a arreglarme demasiado para esta salida, era casi un trámite más, tenía que hacerlo y listo, ¿no?

Fui al baño a arreglar mi pelo, lavé mis dientes y me cambié el pijama por unos jeans negros, una polera y un chaleco blanco. No iba a usar un par de incómodos tacones, así que simplemente saqué mis Adidas blancas y cogí el primer bolso que encontré.

Ya había pasado la media hora desde la última vez que miré el reloj. Afortunadamente el café quedaba cerca de mi casa, por lo que no tardaría mucho. Cerré con llave y me fui al auto.

En el camino, no quise pensar demasiado o entraría en un colapso nervioso. Simplemente puse el CD de Debussy y entré en mi estado máximo de relajación. Pero no todo era tan bonito, cuando me estacione, los estúpidos nervios volvieron a mí como nunca.

Estaba a un par de minutos de la maldita conversación que había estado esperando inconcientemente durante más de un año, pero no sabía si estaba realmente preparada.

No se cómo salí del auto y comencé a caminar hacia la dentro de la cafetería. De espalda vi una cabeza con cabellos dorados en una mesa para dos, bastante alejada del resto de la gente, sin dudas, era Edward. Tomé una bocanada de aire y caminé en dirección hacia él, no se percató que había llegado hasta que me sintió al lado de él.

Me miró y su asesina sonrisa se posó en sus labios, rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Hola Bella —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —lo saludé de vuelta antes de tomar asiento.

—¿Huh, quieres pedir algo? —preguntó.

No se por qué actuaba con sus modales de "soy-perfecto-Bella-no-lo-olvides", ¡como si pudiera!

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y le hice señales a la camarera para que se acercara.

—¿Desean que les tome el pedido? —preguntó una chica de cabello corto y rubio, quién respondía al nombre de Anna según la pequeña placa que colgaba de su delantal.

Miré a Edward dándole la señal para que él pidiera.

—Las damas primero —dijo sonriendo.

Resoplé y rodé los ojos de manera automática.

—Quiero un jugo natural de frambuesa por favor —le dije mientras sacaba mi celular para ponerlo en silencio, no quería interrupciones.

—Claro, ¿y usted? —dijo la chica mirando a Edward.

—Lo mismo.

_Te falta identidad, amigo. _

—Bien, enseguida traigo sus jugos —dijo la camarera sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

—Entonces… ¿qué es de tu vida? —preguntó.

—Bien, todo está bien.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó antes de ser interrumpidos por los jugos. Ambos bebimos un trago.

—Ellos están bien, siguen en Forks…

—Al parecer todo sigue igual

—No, no todo sigue igual —contraataqué.

—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —dijo sonriendo.

—Yo cambié —le dije mientras bebía un sorbo de mi jugo.

Una mueca de tristeza reemplazo su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? —preguntó casi en un susurro más para él mismo que para mí.

—Tú lo quisiste así.

_Estás siendo muy ruda._

Me miró a los ojos por un tiempo indefinido, no supe en realidad cuanto fue. Me perdí en sus ojos color verde y nada podía sacarme de ahí.

—Sabes que yo no lo quise así Bella —dijo casi desesperado —, se me presentó la oportunidad del viaje y para mí lo mejor en ese momento era dejar todo, no quería que ambos sufriéramos más a la distancia.

—Eres un maldito egoísta —le dije mientras encendía un cigarro para calmarme, afortunadamente estaba en el área de fumadores.

—Yo… espera, ¿desde cuando fumas? —preguntó confundido mientras observaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Te dije que había cambiado Edward… no soy la misma niñita que dejaste —respondí mientras botaba el humo.

—No, tú no eres así Bella.

—Ya no me conoces.

—Te conozco perfectamente como para darme cuenta de que ésta no es más que una faceta de una mujer fría que se hace la fuerte, pero eres más que eso Bella.

Comenzaba a enojarme, ¿me había llamado fría?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que llore todo el día y te trate con amor?

Negó con la cabeza en acto de desaprobación.

—Bien, lo siento Bella, sé que fui un imbécil y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, pero todos cometemos errores.

—Lo tuyo no fueron errores Edward… son —suspiré —… ni si quiera tiene nombre.

Intentó acariciar mi mano pero la alejé rápidamente.

—Yo hubiera soportado una relación a distancia Edward… eso es lo peor de todo.

—¡Bella lo intenté! ¿Cuántos mails envié sin respuesta? Demasiados, y no fuiste capaz de enviarme ni si quiera un "hola". Yo también lo pasé pésimo, yo también sufrí y sigo sufriendo Bella…

Conforme más hablaba mi cara se iba desfigurando más. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Me quería pasar por estúpida?

—¿De que mierda estás hablando Edward? No me mientas más, revisé mi maldito buzón día a día, durante más de diez meses, y no había ningún puto correo tuyo ni de nadie de tu familia, ni si quiera lo intentaste, ni una llamada… nada —le grité dándome vuelta.

Los ojos comenzaban a picarme y no quería ponerme a llorar frente a él.

La gente comenzaba a darse vuelta y lo último que quería era armar una escena.

A la velocidad de la luz saqué dinero de mi bolso, lo dejé en caja y salí al estacionamiento pero Edward rápidamente me alcanzó, tomándome del brazo y girándome hacia él.

—¿Bella de qué estás hablando? Te envié un mail por día, durante todo el primer mes y más… dejé de hacerlo porque no obtuve respuestas tuyas… no entiendo —exclamó frustrado.

—Déjame en paz Edward —Luchaba contra las lágrimas para que no salieran y él no me viera.

—No te dejaré en paz hasta que me expliques de que diablos hablas.

—¡De qué diablos hablas tú! —le grité en la cara sin poder contenerme más. Mis estúpidos y traicioneros ojos comenzaron a llorar —, nunca me llegó un maldito mail de tu parte.

—Estás mintiendo Bella…

—Yo no miento Edward —le aseguré mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

—Bella te lo juro, por lo que más quiero, que te envié esos malditos mails, revisa bien... tal vez no los leíste, o me bloqueaste o algo.

Casi sentí como la ampolleta se prendía arriba de mi cabeza. ¡Eso era! En algún momento le pedí a Rose que eliminara cualquier rastro de Edward y los Cullen en sí, que los sacara de mi vida de todas las maneras posibles.

¿Rosalie me ocultó los mails de Edward sin decirme nada? No… ella no habría hecho eso… es mi amiga. Me vio llorar día a día por él, jamás me hubiese ocultado esos mails.

Más lágrimas rodeaban mis ojos y no encontraba la manera de pararlas.

—Edward me tengo que ir... —dije con la voz débil.

—Bella no ahora por favor —rogó mientras secaba con sus manos las lágrimas esparcidas en mi cara.

—Tengo que resolver algo, por favor… —le pedí yo esta vez.

Suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, pero no ha terminado ésta conversación aún —me aseguró —, ¿quieres qué te lleve?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Basta! —me quejé —¿Puedes dejar de ser tan insoportablemente correcto alguna vez? Así todo sería más fácil —le grité sin pensar.

Me miró algo confundido y luego sonrió.

—Nos vemos.

No se fue hasta que vio que yo ya me había ido. No iba a cambiar nunca.

No sabía si llamar a Rosalie por teléfono o ir directamente hasta su departamento. Mientras conducía, tomé la segunda opción, así todo quedaría más claro.

Cometí tres infracciones en el trayecto al departamento de Rosalie, gracias a Dios no había ningún policía cerca.

Me estacioné abajo y subí rápidamente por las escaleras, no estaba para esperar el maldito elevador. Una vez afuera del departamento, tomé una bocanada de aire y toqué el timbre una y otra vez, sin respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rosalie abrió, confundida.

—Bella, hola —saludó extrañada —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras examinaba mi cara.

Sin responder entré al departamento y me encontré con nada menos que Emmett sin polera. Lo miré sorprendida y no sabía si reír o seguir llorando.

—Hola Bells —saludó sonrojado.

Ignoré completamente que estaba aquí y me dirigí a Rosalie.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dije tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Claro, ¿quieres que vayamos por un café?

—No Rosalie, ahora —demandé.

—Está bien… ¿vamos a mi habitación?

—Maldición, me da igual si Emmett está aquí o no —exclamé.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo con la confusión máxima en su rostro.

—Háblame de los mails de Edward, Rose —vi como su cara cambiaba de la sorpresa a tristeza.

—Bella, puedo explicarlo —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¡No, no puedes explicarlo! —le grité alejándome —. No tiene explicación. No puedo creerlo… —comencé a llorar sin parar.

—Bells cálmate —interrumpió Emmett mientras me agarraba de la espalda.

—¡No Emmett! No me voy a calmar —le dije soltándome su brazo —, ¡di algo Rose! —chillé.

—¡Bella tú me pediste que eliminara todo rastro de Edward! Estabas sufriendo, ¿como iba a mostrarte todos esos mails? —me preguntó.

—Deberías haberlo hecho, podrían haber cambiado demasiadas cosas… —le dije con nostalgia mientras me sentaba en el sofá —Tu me viste Rose, me viste destruida, me viste esperando alguna noticia de él y no hiciste nada…

—¡Pensé que era por tu bien Bella!

—¡Pues te equivocaste! —grité más fuerte aún —. Yo debería haber sido la primera en leer esos mails.

—¡Bella yo ni si quiera los leí!, cada vez que llegaba uno los iba metiendo a una carpeta, y cuando ya fueron demasiados bloqueé su dirección de correo para que todos los siguientes llegaran a esa misma y no a tu buzón normal.

—No quiero seguir escuchando… —me paré del sillón como pude y me dirigí a la puerta.

—¡Bella no te vayas! —me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Emmett la tenía abrazada.

Me sequé las lágrimas y desde la puerta miré a mi amiga con odio. Estaba decepcionada, triste y enojada a la vez. Suspiré por última vez y me salí de ahí.

Llegué a mi auto y conduje a mi departamento. Una vez ahí me tendí en mi cama sin más lágrimas, ¿hasta cuando iba a seguir esto? Estaba cansada de llorar y llorar sin encontrar respuesta alguna. ¿Por qué toda la gente que quería me decepcionaba?

Un mensaje de texto alumbró la pantalla de mi celular quince minutos después.

"_Supongo que quieres leer los mails, la contraseña es "estúpido". Lo siento Bella, te quiero. Rosalie_"

.

* * *

Estoy intentando ser constante con las actualizaciones! así que aquí está! CHAN. Espero que sus dudas se vayan aclarando a medida que pasa el tiempo, Alex no es un bastardo infeliz por bailar con una chica, ¿bueno? :)! No odien a Rosalie, no quería hacerle daño a Bella, es su amiga. Edward es tan lindo que correré a sus brazos ahor amismo. Y eso! Sooo ladies, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi y dejen **MUUUCHOS REVIEWS,** SI? LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOO.

AAH SI, ACTUALIZO POLYVORE DE INMEDIATO CON LAS TENIDAS. CREO QUE NO SE ME OLVIDA NADA . . .

BYEEES!

G.

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	15. Dile al Amor que no es grato en mi vida

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_"Lo bueno de los años es que curan las heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adición..."_

.

"_Supongo que quieres leer los mails, la contraseña es "estúpido". Lo siento Bella, te quiero. Rosalie_"

Resoplé automáticamente luego de leer el mensaje. ¿Debería llorar o reírme en éste momento? Cuando parecía haber acabado la tormenta, comenzaba otra vez.

Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Había conocido a nuevas personas, estaba en la universidad, vivía sola. Había madurado, y de repente, todo se derrumbaba.

Lo peor de todo es pensar en el "que hubiera pasado si…"

¿Qué hubiera pasado si estos mails los hubiera leído en el momento en que llegaron?

Probablemente seguiría con Edward.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

No estaba segura de tener la respuesta para las millones de preguntas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

Pasé la mayoría del día dando vueltas en mi cama, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de alargar el momento en el que tendría que leer esos malditos mails. La curiosidad me estaba matando, pero a la vez, no estaba segura de lo que provocarían en mí.

Intenté armarme de valor y prendí mi notebook. Vacilaba entre si abrir mi correo o no.

Respiré hondo una última vez y me fui a las carpetas privadas. Recordaba una que había creado en la que guardaba correos de la escuela, y otra en la que había guardado los correos que me enviaba mi prima desde Alemania, pero encontré una llamada _"El más idiota del mundo",_ que definitivamente, no había sido creada por mí. En cuanto la pinché me pidió la contraseña.

Lentamente tecleé la palabra _estúpido, _y luego de hacer clic en _aceptar,_ todas las posibilidades de que Edward estuviera bromeando se relucieron a cero. Efectivamente, la carpeta estaba llena de correos de Edward con distintos asuntos; _20 de septiembre, 21 de septiembre, 22 de septiembre… 24 de octubre. _

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que dejé de sentirlo.

Me fui al primer correo que había enviado, tenía fecha del 20 de septiembre.

_Mi amor, perdóname. En el momento en el que me subí al avión me arrepentí de lo que hice, de no habernos dado una oportunidad para continuar a la distancia. Me siento terrible, lo único que puedo pedirte es que me perdones y que lo intentemos, ¿si? Te extraño demasiado, todo apesta sin ti. Espero una respuesta, te amo. Siempre tuyo, Edward. _

…

_21 de septiembre. _

_Bella, ¿por qué no respondiste el mail? Se que no pasas todo el día pendiente de eso, pero por favor, dame una señal, no logro comunicarme con tu celular y el teléfono de tu casa no lo contestan. Te extraño, necesito escuchar tu voz. Pasado mañana comienza la escuela, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que va a ser sin ti. No me había puesto a pensar que tal vez no quieres contestar mis mails, ¿podrías perdonar a este idiota que te ama con todo su corazón? No lo olvides. Siempre tuyo, Edward._

…

_22 de septiembre_

_Bella comienzo a preocuparme… llamo a tu casa, contestan y luego cuelgan, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo pero no me rendiré, al menos envía un "hola" por correo, necesito saber si estás bien. Cada día se me hace más difícil estar sin ti, no sabes cuanto te extraño amor. Mil besos, siempre tuyo, Edward. _

…

_23 de septiembre_

_Tu celular definitivamente no quiere comunicarse con el mío. Debo haber llamado unas quinientas veces a tu casa y Alice unas doscientas. Ya que tú no quieres hablar, hablaré yo. Ayer comenzaron mis clases, y la verdad ha sido bastante aburrido, no encuentro ni un poco de diversión sin ti. Conocí a un par de chicos agradables, y los profesores me han tratado bien. Italia es genial, no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para compartir esto contigo. Te extraño tanto… he colgado en mi nueva habitación miles de fotos de los dos, para poder verte aunque sea en un papel. Bella por favor contesta el teléfono, me está matando el no hablar contigo. Siempre tuyo, Edward. _

…

_24 de septiembre_

_Ok, Alice dice que tienes todo el derecho del mundo en no querer hablar conmigo, y que probablemente no lo harás nunca más, y a decir verdad, sus teorías me están aterrando. Emmett quiere asesinarme, Alice está furiosa conmigo y mis padres se ven decepcionados. Entiendo que lo hice mal, y no sabes cuánto lo siento, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, definitivamente no lo volvería a hacer. Pero soy humano, ¿no? Cometí un error, y estoy pagando duro por ello. No debería haber terminado nuestra relación por una estúpida excusa como la distancia, tenía miedo de que no funcionara y de perderte, y me salió todo al revés, te perdí de todas formas. Haría cualquier cosa por comunicarme contigo, ya no sé que más hacer. Llamé al celular de Rosalie, pero al parecer no estaba muy contenta con mi llamado, me mandó a la mierda. Intenté llamar de vuelta, y bloqueó el número. Insisto en tu casa, y sigue pasando lo mismo, ¿me cuelgas, Bella? ¿Podrías al menos decirme que no quieres hablar conmigo? Así sería un poco más fácil. Se me hacen eternos los días sin ti, y la verdad se me está acabando las ganas de seguir. Te amo, demasiado. SIEMPRE tuyo, Edward. _

…

_25 de septiembre_

_Hoy es sábado y el día se me hizo insoportablemente largo. Como no tenía clases, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en ti. No he tenido como distraerme, y la verdad dudo que sea posible. Todos en mi casa me recuerdan lo estúpido que soy. Me siento tan solo aquí, no están mis amigos, mi familia casi no me habla, no estás TÚ. Te necesito tanto, Bella. Tomaría un vuelo a casa ahora si pudiera. Creo que ésta ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. ¿Me volverás a hablar? Me gusta pensar que sí. Lamento ser un completo imbécil, pero te amo. Sigo esperando una respuesta… Siempre tuyo, Edward. _

…

_26 de septiembre_

_Me estoy volviendo loco sin saber nada de ti. Una semana es demasiado, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro. Se me está haciendo difícil Bella, no se si pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Necesito saber como estás, escuchar tu voz, saber si me odias. Contesta el maldito teléfono de tu casa amor, por favor. Te amo, que no se te olvide nunca. Siempre tuyo, Edward._

…

_10 de octubre_

_¿Sabes que día es hoy? Hoy cumpliríamos un año y dos meses desde que estamos juntos oficialmente. No sabes lo horrible que es no pasarlo contigo, no poder llevarte un regalo, no poder abrazarte y besarte, no estar contigo. Ha sido el peor día desde que estoy aquí. Veinte días y ninguna noticia de ti, es casi un récord Bella, de verdad me estoy volviendo loco. Contéstame alguno de los correos que he enviado por favor, o al menos hazme saber que los has leído. Te amo y te extraño. Ah, y lo olvidaba, ¡Feliz año y dos meses! Siempre tuyo, Edward. _

…

_18 de octubre_

_Ya no sé que más decir Bella, creo que lo he dicho todo. ¿De qué otra forma te pido perdón? ¿De qué otra forma te digo todo lo que te amo? ¿Y cuánto te extraño? No sé que más puedo hacer estando aquí, creo que traté por todos los medios de comunicarme contigo, comienzo a creer en las palabras de Alice, tú no quieres hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo, o en realidad, tendré entenderlo con el tiempo, no puedo obligarte a perdonarme, mucho menos a quererme de nuevo. No te obligaré a nada… jamás lo haría. No es una despedida, simplemente, no sé que más decir… te AMO. Siempre tuyo, Edward. _

…

_19 de octubre_

"_No puedes imaginarte lo largo que se me ha hecho el tiempo, tanto tiempo lejos de ti... No puedo explicarte mi sensación: es una especie de vacío...  
que me hace mucho daño, una cierta ansia que no se ve nunca satisfecha y, por tanto, nunca cesa..., que dura siempre y que incluso crece día a día.  
Cuando pienso con qué alegría infantil hemos pasado el tiempo juntos en Baden... y qué tristes y aburridas horas vivo aquí...  
Hasta mi trabajo deja de alegrarme, ya que me había acostumbrado a levantarme de vez en cuando para charlar un ratito contigo y esa satisfacción me resulta, por desgracia, imposible...  
Si me pongo al piano y canto alguna cosa de mi ópera, tengo que pararme enseguida...; ¡mis sentimientos son demasiado fuertes! ¡Basta!...  
¡Si llega una hora en que este asunto se acabe, en la hora siguiente ya no estaría aquí!_

_No tengo nada nuevo que escribirte. Adieu, queridísima mujercita. Hasta siempre, tuyo."_

_Mozart._

_...  
_

_21 de octubre_

"_Incluso cuando estoy en cama mis pensamientos van a hacia ti, mi eternamente querida, ahora y entonces alegremente, después otra vez tristemente, esperando para saber si el destino oirá nuestra plegaria, para hacer frente a vida que debo vivir en conjunto contigo o nunca verte._

_Sí, estoy resuelto a ser un extranjero vagabundo hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos y decir que he encontrado mi hogar verdadero con usted y envuelto en tus brazos puedo dejar que mi alma flote hasta el reino de almas bendecidos.  
Ay!, desafortunadamente debe ser así._

_Debes estar tranquila, tanto más pues sabes que te soy fiel; ninguna otra mujer podrá nunca poseer mi corazón, nunca, nunca._

_Oh Dios, por qué debe uno ser separado de aquella que le es tan querida. Para más, mi vida en Viena es actualmente desgraciada._

_Tu amor me ha hecho el más feliz y el más infeliz de los mortales. A mi edad necesito estabilidad y regularidad en mi vida, puede esto coexistir con nuestra relación? Ángel, acabo de oír que va el correo cada día, y por lo tanto debo cerrar ésta, de modo que puedas recibirla inmediatamente._

_Mantente tranquila; solamente al considerar tranquilamente nuestras vidas podremos alcanzar nuestro propósito de vivir juntos. Mantente tranquila, ámame, hoy, ayer._

_Qué nostalgia llena de lágrimas por tí, por tí, por tí, mi vida, mi todo. Todos los buenos deseos a ti. Oh, continúa amándome, nunca juzgues mal el corazón fiel de tu amado._

_Siempre tuyo  
Siempre mía  
Siempre de ambos."_

_Beethoven. _

_...  
_

_22 de octubre_

"_Tengo que escribirte una o dos líneas y ver si eso me ayuda a alejarte de mi espíritu aunque sea por unos instantes, no puedo existir sin ti. Todo lo olvido salvo la idea de volver a verte. Mi vida parece detenerse ahí: más allá no veo nada. Me has absorbido. En este mismo momento tengo la sensación de estar disolviéndome...Si no tuviera la esperanza de verte pronto me sentiría en el colmo de la desdicha. Tendría miedo de separarme, de estar demasiado lejos de ti. Mi dulce Bella, no cambiará nunca tu corazón?, Amor mío, no cambiarás? Alguna vez me asombró que los hombres pudieran ir al martirio por su religión. Temblaba de pensarlo. Ahora ya no tiemblo; podría ir al martirio por mi religión- El amor es mi religión-, y podría morir por él...Me has cautivado con un poder que soy incapaz de resistir; y sin embargo lo era hasta que te ví; y desde que te he visto me he esforzado a menudo en razonar contra las razones de mi amor. Ya no puedo hacerlo, el dolor sería demasiado grande. Mi amor es egoísta. No puedo respirar sin ti..."_

_John Keats._

_...  
_

_23 de octubre_

"_No he pasado un día sin amarte; no he pasado una noche sin estrecharte en mis brazos; no he tomado una taza de té sin maldecir la gloria y la ambición, que me tienen alejado del alma de mi vida. En medio de las tareas, a la cabeza de las tropas, al recorrer los campos, mi adorable Bella está sola en mi corazón, ocupa mi espíritu, absorbe mi pensamiento. Si me alejo de ti con la rapidez de la corriente del Ródano es para volverte a ver más pronto. Si, en plena noche, me levanto para trabajar, es porque ello puede adelantar en algunos días la llegada de mi dulce amiga, y no obstante, en tu carta del 23, del 26 Ventoso, me tratas de vous. ¡Tú misma me tratas de usted! ¡Ah, malvada! ¿Cómo has podido escribir esa carta? ¡Qué fría es!... ¡Ah, qué sucederá dentro de 15 días!... Adiós, mujer, tormento, dicha, esperanza y alma de mi vida, que amo, que temo, que me inspira sentimientos tiernos que me llaman a la Naturaleza y movimientos impetuosos tan volcánicos como el trueno. Yo no te pido amor eterno ni fidelidad, sino solamente…verdad, franqueza sin limites. El día en que digas te amo menos será el último de mi amor o el último de mi vida. Si mi corazón fuese bastante vil para amar sin ser correspondido lo destrozaría con mis dientes. ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho algunas veces: la Naturaleza me ha dado un alma fuerte y decidida. Ella te ha hecho de encaje y gasa. ¿Has dejado de amarme?... _

_Napoleón Bonaparte. _

_...  
_

_24 de octubre _

_Bien… creo que hasta aquí llego. Estoy completamente convencido de que no quieres saber nada de mí, y está bien, me merezco todo el odio de tu parte. No seguiré molestándote, ni llamando, ni enviando correos, probablemente estás harta de esto. Te deseo lo mejor en la vida Bella, con todo mi corazón, espero que sigas adelante con tu vida y que me recuerdes aunque sea con un poco de cariño. Gracias por todos los momentos lindos que pasamos, jamás los olvidaré. Está de más decir lo mucho que te quiero. Se feliz Bella, es lo único que te pido. Edward. _

Terminé de leer el último mail cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando como una magdalena, tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas.

Estaba enojada. Enojada con Rosalie, enojada con Edward, enojada con el destino, y conmigo misma.

¿Por qué mi celular no se comunicó con el de él?

¿Y las llamadas a la casa? ¿Charlie las habría rechazado?

Sentía que la gente que tenía a mí alrededor me hacía daño, tal vez inconcientemente, pero lo hacían.

_Todo sería tan diferente… _Me repetía una y otra vez en mi interior.

Pero ya las decisiones estaban tomadas.

Además, si me hubiese amado tanto como decía, jamás se habría involucrado con Tanya.

Yo jamás pude pensar en estar con otra persona mientras estaba enamorada de él.

_Estás con Alex ahora. _

Eso es distinto, ya no lo amo.

_Si, claro…_

No iba a comenzar un debate interno con mi conciencia, no _ahora._

Tenía que terminar con esto. Estos mails no cambiaban nada.

En un impulso cogí las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, iba a terminar las cosas, ésta vez si.

Diez minutos y varias lágrimas después, estaba afuera de la casa de Edward llamando a la puerta.

Debía de parecer loca, porque la cara que puso Edward cuando abrió la puerta era inexplicable.

—¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó.

Tomé aire.

—Siento volver —dije entre sollozos —, pero quería acabar con e-esto.

—Huh, ¿quieres que subamos a mi habitación para que podamos conversar?

—No —asintió—. Es corto lo que tengo que decir. Acabo de leer los correos que me enviaste, y…

—Te dije que había tratado de arreglar las cosas —interrumpió.

—No. Si, bueno. Pero no cambia nada.

—¿Cómo que no cambia nada Bella? Me recriminabas por no haberte buscado, creías que me había olvidado de todo y te había dejado atrás, pero no fue así.

—Si tal vez los hubiera leído cuando los enviaste habría sido diferente, pero no fue así y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, Edward. Te fuiste, perdimos el contacto, y cuando volviste estabas con… Tanya.

—Lo sé, es lo más estúpido que he hecho después de haberte dejado, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberme involucrado con ella, me pilló volando bajo, no sé, no tengo excusa —dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello desesperado —, pero quiero que sepas que jamás sentí algo por ella, y jamás lo haré por otra persona que no seas tú, Bella yo…

—Cállate —le advertí.

—Te amo.

_Te amo. _¿Escuché bien? No, esto no estaba bien. Edward estaba diciendo que me amaba y yo no podía soportar eso. Eso complicaba más las cosas, si es que podían estar aún peor.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más a mí, y mi radar de mujer prendió la luz roja.

—No me hagas esto —susurré como pude.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó mientras su cara casi se rozaba con la mía.

Mi lado racional se había ido de vacaciones y sólo quedaba mi yo vulnerable.

Inconcientemente me perdí en sus ojos verdes y de un momento a otro me agarró de la cintura y sus labios rozaron los míos, para luego unirse y comenzar un vaivén imparable.

Dejé de pensar.

Cuánto había extrañado sus labios, su sabor, su todo. Mis labios reconocían automáticamente su boca, no era para nada extraña en mí.

Nos conocíamos al revés y al derecho. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente a sus caricias, a sus besos. Lo necesitaba _tanto._

Su sabor era el mismo, el movimiento era el mismo… lo amab...

_¡Alex! _

_._

_

* * *

_

**Holi? ... siento la demora, es imperdonableee, lo sé! no saben como lo siento. Primero fue el estreno de Eclipse, las vacaciones, la muerte de un amigo y problemas familiares... Tengo la cabeza hecha un caos, perdónenme, ¿si? Espero que no me odieeen y no se hayan olvidado de mí =) Laaas quiero! y gracias por leer.**

**¿Review? **

**besitos!  
**


	16. Tengo a dieta los sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía! =)

**Summary: **Edward deja a Bella y ésta queda destrozada. Luego de un año está de vuelta ¿Por que hay una integrante más en los Cullen? ¿Por qué Edward la lleva de la mano?

* * *

_I don't wanna talk__ about the things we've gone through_  
_ Though it's hurting me_, _now it's history_  
_ I've played all my cards_  
_ And that's what you've done too_  
_ Nothing more to say__, no more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all__, the loser standing small_  
_ Beside the victory__, that's her destiny_

* * *

.

_Su sabor era el mismo, el movimiento era el mismo… lo amab..._

_¡Alex! _

Separé rápidamente nuestros y labios y me solté de su agarre.

Lo miré resignada.

Su pelo estaba desordenado, y sus labios hinchados, se veía… insoportablemente lindo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Había cometido un error, y uno grande. Debería estar furiosa con él por esto, pero yo le había respondido, había sido una idiota.

—Esto no cambia nada —dije con la voz ronca.

—Por favor ya deja de decir eso —volvió a acercarse a mí pero ésta vez sólo para juntar su frente con la mía —. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó.

—Alex —respondí separándome de él.

Su mirada estaba llena de ira, como si realmente quisiera matar a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa con _él?_ —enfatizó con odio la última palabra.

—No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto, no se lo merece.

—Entonces termina lo que sea que tengas con él, Bella.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —le grité —¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

—Es una sugerencia que deberías tomar en cuenta… ¿quieres estar con él? ¿lo amas? —frunció el ceño.

No lo amaba, había que formar lazos para _amar_ a alguien, y eso bien lo sabía yo. Pero si quería intentar algo con él, me quería y me había ayudado mucho.

—¿Ves? Cuándo uno quiere a alguien no le toma más de cinco segundos gritar lo que siente.

—¿Qué sabes tú lo que yo quiero? No tienes ni una idea de…

—Estás aburrida Bella, estás aburrida y lo sabes —me cortó —, no estarías aquí si no te faltara algo.

¿Enserio había dicho eso?

—¿Qué? —le dije incrédula —. Eres un estúpido arrogante. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Resopló.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?

—¿Quedarme contigo? —bufé —Por favor Edward, míranos, ya estamos discutiendo.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hacemos, discutimos… tú me dices cuando soy un estúpido arrogante y yo te digo cuando eres extraordinariamente insoportable.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté —. ¿En qué nos deja eso? Tú eres un _imbécil _arrogante y yo soy una _perra_ insoportable. No somos compatibles.

—Entonces no va a ser fácil. Va a ser realmente difícil. Tendremos que trabajar en esto todos los días, pero quiero hacerlo porque te quiero. Quiero todo de ti, para siempre… tú y yo, todos los días —dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo —. Podrías hacer algo por mí, ¿por favor? —preguntó —Sólo imagina tu vida conmigo… treinta años más… cuarenta años más… ¿Cómo te ves? Porque si es con él, anda. Te perdí una vez y creo que puedo hacerlo de nuevo, si es lo que realmente quieres. Pero no tomes el camino fácil.

—¿Cuál camino fácil? ¡No hay ningún camino fácil! —le grité —. No importa lo que haga, alguien saldrá lastimado.

—¿Podrías dejar de pensar en lo que los demás quieren? Deja de pensar en lo que yo quiero, en lo que él quiere, en lo que tus padres quieren… ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Qué quieres tú? —gritó frustrado.

Sonreí sin ganas.

—No es tan simple.

—¿Qué… quieres… tú? —deletreó lentamente.

—No es t…

—¿¡Qué quieres tú, maldición, Bella!

_A ti._

—Me tengo que ir —susurré.

—Eso es lo único que haces, escapas… te vas porque no quieres afrontar la realidad.

—¡Hablando de quiénes escapan! ¡Verdad que yo me fui del país dejando al "amor-de-mi-vida" sola! —hice comillas en el aire.

—¡Yo no me escapé Bella! Por Dios, ¿tanto te cuesta dejar tu orgullo de lado y decirme las cosas directamente?

—Me voy.

Pensé que tendría oposición de su parte, pero no. Llegué de vuelta a mi auto sin ningún grito de vuelta, ningún agarre de brazos, nada.

Volví mi vista a la entrada de la casa y seguía ahí, mirándome.

Arranqué el auto lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi departamento.

Una vez dentro, llamé a Alice, necesitaba de una amiga ahora.

En menos de quince minutos, se encontraba tocando el timbre de mi departamento.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y me lancé a sus brazos instantáneamente, la necesitaba tanto. Luego de explicarle todo lo que había sucedido hoy, me encontraba en mi cama con Alice acariciando mi cabello y dándome palabras de apoyo.

—No deberías estar enojada con Rose, Bella. Ella lo hizo para protegerte —dijo dulcemente.

—Lo sé Ali, lo sé —suspiré—. Simplemente me da rabia el no haber leído esos correos cuando todavía había tiempo para remediar las cosas. Pero estoy conciente de que yo le pedí a Rosalie que eliminara todo contacto con Edward.

_Se lo exigiste, a decir verdad. _

—Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar cualquier decisión Bella, nunca es tarde.

—Si que lo es Alice, es muy tarde. Ahora está Alex involucrado en esto. Ya basta de hacer sufrir a las personas equivocadas.

—Bella, ¿alguna vez vas a pensar en lo que tú quieres primero? —dijo con tono serio —. Pasas todo el tiempo pensando en lo que quieren los demás, pero de ti, ni hablar.

—Claro que pienso en lo que quiero —fruncí el ceño pensando en las mismas palabras que había dicho Edward antes.

—No lo haces, o no estarías diciendo estas estupideces. ¿Vas a estar con Alex sólo para no hacerlo sufrir? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, Alex es guapo y es buena persona…

Alice me miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ok, pero no es suficiente Bella. Mi vecino es guapo y es buena persona, y no tengo una relación con él. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

Asentí.

—Bien, espero que medites sobre eso… y en cuanto a Edward… viene muy de cerca la recomendación, pero tú ya sabes lo que pienso.

—Tú quieres que me case con tu hermano, tengamos cinco hijos y vivamos en Hawai Alice…

—Te equivocas con lo de Hawai, no los querría tan lejos.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos provocando una pequeña risita en ella.

—Pero si es cierto, ¿qué quieres que haga? —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama —. Ustedes son el uno para el otro, todo el mundo sabe eso. Y aunque Edward sea un idiota, te ama con su vida, y tú también. Están destinados.

—Alice no me estás ayudando —confesé.

—Claro que te estoy ayudando, necesitas que alguien te diga que aún quieres a Edward.

—¿De qué sirve si lo quiero o no, Alice? Tal vez habría perdonado lo de su viaje… lo hubiera entendido. ¿Pero y Tanya? Estoy segura de que nadie le puso una soga al cuello para estar con ella.

—Si, en eso tienes razón. Fue lo más imbécil que podría haber hecho en la vida. Pero está pagando por ello Bella, créeme cuando te digo que lo está haciendo. Está arrepentido. Tampoco te digo que corras a sus brazos y se juren amor eterno. Ponlo a prueba si quieres, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin él. Te lo aseguro —dijo con suficiencia.

Gemí.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —pregunté frustrada.

—¿Hablar con Alex? —sugirió.

En el fondo sabía que tenía que hablar con Alex, esto no era sano, ni para mí, ni para él. Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta tratando de sacar un clavo con otro. Y tenía que contarle lo que había pasado hoy. Alex no me perdonaría, y si lo hacía, no se merecía estar con alguien como yo.

...

—¿Bella que ocurre? —preguntó Alex preocupado mientras me abría la puerta de su departamento.

Una vez dentro nos sentamos en los sillones del living.

—Yo —dije con lágrimas en los ojos —… lo siento tanto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado —¿Quieres un vaso de agua, algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te escucho.

Aspiré hondo.

—Alex… besé a Edward.

Su expresión era todo lo que no esperaba.

Estaba sorprendido, pero calmado, en cambio yo no podía dejar de llorar.

—Bien, eso no lo esperaba… ¿cuándo? —preguntó.

—H-hoy… —respondí como pude.

—Viéndolo así tengo dos opciones…

Lo miré mientras sollozaba.

—Puedo ir y golpear a Edward hasta dejarlo inconciente —tomó aire —, o puedo dejarte —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado —, pero ambas están mal, porque ninguna me lleva hasta ti, Bella, y a pesar de todo, quiero estar contigo.

Sus palabras solo me hacían sentir peor. No lo merecía.

—Yo… también —dudé—, es sólo que cuando estoy con Edward me siento como una persona y cuando estoy contigo me siento como otra completamente diferente —le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

—Bella, es normal no olvidar a tu primer amor… y lo entiendo, pero no quiero tener que convencerte de que tienes que estar conmigo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, se que _debería_ estar contigo…

...

Cuando volví a mi departamento Alice estaba ahí esperándome. Me preparó un café y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza.

—Terminó lo que sea que hayamos tenido.

Alice me miró con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien Alice. Me besé con Edward y Alex terminó conmigo. ¿Acaso las cosas podrían estar mejor?

—¿Él terminó contigo? Pensé que eras tú la que lo haría.

—Yo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Alex dijo que no me veía convencida y que quería verme feliz, no atrapada en una relación en la que no quería estar —repetí sus palabras.

—Wow… ese es un gesto bonito de su parte.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿y en que quedaron?

—Nada, seremos… _amigos._

Alice estalló en risas.

—Perdón. Eso es divertido.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Puedes verle el lado positivo? —preguntó.

—¿Cuál es el lado positivo?

—Alex no te odia y serán _amigos_ —enfatizó en la última palabra.

—Seguro —le dije mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—¿Puedes dejar de fumar? —con cara de asco se paró y comenzó a abrir las ventanas—. Me produce náuseas ese olor.

—Oh, siento fumar en mi propia casa Ali, ¿me perdonas? —dije irónica.

—Seguro —dijo sonriendo —. Bien, creo que falta una cosa por resolver aún...

—Rosalie.

—Sip. ¿Hablarás con ella mañana? —preguntó.

—No, prefiero resolverlo ahora.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Por favor? —pregunté haciéndole ojitos a Alice.

Nos fuimos en su auto directo al departamento de Rose, en menos de diez minutos ya nos encontrábamos ahí.

—Toca el timbre Bella.

—No estoy segura de que le voy a decir aún Alice, talvez no es buena idea

_Ring. _

Demasiado tarde. Alice lo tocó por mí.

—Tenía que hacerlo —susurró mientras yo la miraba incrédula.

En menos de un minuto Emmett abrió la puerta, observándonos sorprendido.

—Wow hermanito, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿podemos pasar? —preguntó Alice en modo de broma.

Emmett nos hizo pasar mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Está Rose? —pregunté al fin.

—Si, seguro. Está en su habitación. Eh Bells, espero que vengan a solucionar el problema, es una estupidez como para que estén peleadas.

—Si lo sé Emmett, no vengo a discutir —le dije mientras rodaba los ojos —, ¿Alice vas conmigo o te quedas?

—Me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Emmett, creo que tiene cosas que contarme —dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente y Emmett ponía cara de terror.

Caminé por el pasillo antes de tocar la puerta de Rosalie, que se encontraba cerrada.

—No tienes que tocar para entrar, Emmett —dijo Rose con voz patosa.

—Huh, soy yo —admití mientras abría la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y asintió.

—Pasa Bella —hizo señas con la mano para que me sentara en la cama.

Caminé hasta allá y me senté a su lado.

Rose estaba acostada y con pijama, tenía cara de cansancio y los ojos un poco rojos, debe haber estado llorando.

—Hola —le dije mientras le sonreía.

—Hola —me respondió con una sonrisa, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

Un incómodo silencio se situó entre las dos por unos minutos.

—Bella lo siento, yo… no era mi intención…

—No, yo lo siento —la interrumpí —, debería haber escuchado tu explicación y haberlo pensado fríamente, perdón. La furia se había apoderado de mí y no estaba pensando, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien Bella, tenías todo el derecho. Talvez tendría que haberte comentado de los correos de Edward

—No Rose, yo te pedí que no me hablaras de él y tu cumpliste, perdóname por ser tan estúpida

—No Bella, hay algo que no te he dicho aún… Edward me llamó para hablar contigo, a la semana de que se había ido, y yo no quise escucharlo, ni te lo dije —confesó mientras comenzaba a llorar —, perdóname.

—Edward me comentó de eso, pero está bien Rose, no importa —le dije mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda para que se calmara —, no quiero pensar más en el pasado, en lo que hubiera pasado si… simplemente ya no pasó y no quiero seguir calentando mi cabeza con eso, ¿si? Todo está bien y no te preocupes, no quiero volver a tener otra discusión como ésta contigo.

—Está bien, de todas maneras lo siento. Y yo tampoco quiero volver a pelear contigo Bella, en serio hoy ha sido un día terrible, si no fuera por Emmett, no sé que habría sido de mí.

—Así veo —asentí —, entonces… ¿tú y Emmett? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —se sonrojó —, no somos nada oficial pero, algo hay —admitió mientras se ponía más roja aún —, me encanta Emmett, y ahora que está aquí lo he podido conocer mejor y todo eso, ya sabes.

—Siempre lo supe. Emmett es una muy buena persona y se merece a una chica tan genial como tú, espero que funcione de verdad.

—Hay Bella, gracias.

Cerramos la conversación con un abrazo y fuimos al living con los demás.

Nos quedamos conversando y tomando café.

Emmett y Rose se enteraron de mi "conversación" con Edward y de mi total soltería gracias a Alice, y pasaron el resto de la tarde dándome consejos y sugerencias de vida, hicieron un complot en contra mío para hablarme maravillas sobre Edward. _"Bella, Edward es un buen hombre" "Bella, te ama" "Bella, tú también lo amas" "Bella, están hechos el uno para el otro"_

¡Ugh, como si no estuviera al tanto!

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, nos fuimos del departamento de Rose. Alice me llevó a mi casa y Emmett iba detrás de nosotras.

Después de darle las gracias a mi amiga y despedirme, subí agotada a mi departamento, lista para terminar este larguísimo día.

Oh si, soñé con Edward.

.

* * *

**Holi, aquí otro cap! Espero que les guste. No tengo nada más que decir, ah si, me voy triste! porque la historia la leen más de 250 personas y no hay ni 10 reviews de su parte, me da lata y pena =( me gustaría saber en vdd que piensan de los capítulos, algo corto, un saludo, lo que sea (?) Porque alfinal siento que estoy escribiendo por escribir y sólo un par de personas se dejan el tiempo de hacermelo saber. Obviamente estoy muy agradecida de todas las que me escriben, me mandan PM y me hacen saber que les gusta la historia, de verdad se agradece mucho :)  
**

**Besos.**


End file.
